


【铁虫】干涸

by jiangstark



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (House of M), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 74,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangstark/pseuds/jiangstark
Summary: 养父子梗Peter双性生子有未成年人车，小虫带球跑





	1. Chapter 1

铁虫1  
Peter一直是众人眼中乖巧懂事的孩子，他有一个非常有钱的总裁爸爸，而他的妈妈据说在他很小的时候就去世了，他的记忆里从来没有妈妈这个角色的存在，而他的爸爸，总是因为工作繁忙而无法照顾幼小的Peter。  
Peter在他很小的时候，他是和他的爸爸住在一起生活的，男人有一双焦糖色的大眼睛，Peter曾经趴在男人的身上看着他睡醒睁开双眼，那一刹那，卷翘的睫毛在上下两排分开时，幼小的男孩仿佛看到了整个宇宙。  
Peter的爸爸很有钱，所以他没有让Peter去上过什么幼儿园和小学，从小Peter就是他的爸爸给他找了个家教一对一进行教书，也就养成了他不怎么喜欢和别人交流内向的性格，直到上初中，他的爸爸才开始送他去全市最好的学校上学。  
腼腆的男孩子总是容易受到校园恶霸的欺凌，毕竟在全市最好的中学，Peter的同学也都是那些上流社会的后代，他们的父母有政府官员，明星，富商，大学教授，科学家等等，然而全校却没有一个人敢欺负Peter，在他刚入学的时候，因为他的同桌为了吓唬这个腼腆内向的孩子而在Peter的书包里放了个毛毛虫，而让Peter吓得几乎要哭出来，Peter的爸爸来到了学校，第二天吓唬Peter的男孩的父母就被迫来学校为他办理了转学手续，而男孩的父母，也从此一落千丈，他家的产业也从富豪榜上除名。  
那个时候，全校的同学都知道了，Peter的爸爸是全纽约，不，是全美国最惹不起的人物，Stark工业总裁，天才，科学家，富豪，花花公子，那个睡遍了十二个月封面杂志女郎的传奇人物，是他们的同学，一个毫不起眼内向腼腆的卷发男孩的爸爸，虽然很多人在猜测Peter的母亲究竟是谁，是Tony Stark睡过的哪个女人生下的小男孩，但是却没有人敢真正有兴趣了解这件事情，因为所有人都不想撞在那个军火贩子的枪口上，不小心擦枪走火了，后果的严重性可不止一个初中的小孩转学那么简单，可能他们家祖上几代人的创业都会因为一个无聊的八卦而毁于一旦。  
当然，没有人敢欺负Peter对他有什么歪念头，自然也没有几个人敢和Peter做朋友，从小陪伴着Peter长大的就是一些什么超人玩具，他总是在自己的小屋子里搭积木摆弄着，除了接触过几个家教和可能认识的Stark工业员工，Tony下属，他甚至没怎么和同龄人说过话，所以他也显得更加成熟，Peter只有一个最好的朋友，一个电脑高手，Ned，Peter愿意和他分享所有事情，包括他每天是多么思念他的爸爸，这让Ned一直觉得他最好的朋友可能是个父控，但是单纯的孩子只是以为Peter有个这么优秀的父亲，自然是崇拜着他的。  
Peter曾经喜欢过一个同班的女同学，而就在那位女同学邀请他和他们班上的男同学一起游泳的时候，Peter拒绝了。  
因为Tony说过，不允许Peter和同学一起游泳，如果他想要游泳，只能在他们家的别墅里的露天游泳池游泳，而且只能有Peter和Tony两个人，Peter学会的游泳还是Tony这个大忙人亲自教的。  
虽然Peter想不通为什么，但是他不敢违背Tony的指令，Peter不仅不能和别人一起游泳，甚至Tony不允许他和别的男同学有什么亲密接触或者只要是会露身体的，他都会告诉Peter不可以这样做，这简直让Peter觉得自己就像个温室里含苞待放的小花。  
直到他上生理课的时候，他瞪着眼睛看着书上写着和画得很抽象的男性生殖器官和女性生殖器官，老师告诉孩子们，女性之所以可以怀孕生下宝宝是因为男性和女性的结合，女性拥有子宫，才会孕育可爱的宝宝，而那堂生理课，Peter的脸都是绿着的，Ned好几次问他怎么了，他什么也不回答，眉头紧皱着。  
回到家放下书包脱光了衣服的时候，Peter又轻松脱下了他的小内裤，看着那未经人事的小肉柱，和生理书上男性的性器官是一样的，而在那根小肉柱的下面，有些两片嫩小的肉片，两片肉的上方是一个像小豆豆的东西，Peter用两根手指轻轻分开两片肉，它们中间是一个小洞，Peter不敢把手指伸进去，他轻轻得碰触了一下两片肉的上方的小豆豆，触电般的酥麻让Peter几乎瘫在床上，很刺激的快感，他以前从来没有体验过的，包括他曾经洗澡时不小心用手碰触他的小肉柱时。  
Peter知道这是女人的生殖器官，它的里面通向子宫，里面会孕育可爱的宝宝，然后他会怀胎十月，生下后代。  
Peter不敢多想，后来直到他来了初潮，他以为他不会像别的女生那样拿着卫生巾经常在上厕所的时候换上，他的那个女性的小穴开始流血的时候他慌了，他不想和那些女孩子一样，拿着卫生巾上厕所，在学校这样做，大家都会觉得他是个变态。  
青春期初的男孩子红着脸告诉Tony他来例假了，不知道该怎么办，Tony只是笑着揉揉男孩的一头卷毛，说着，我的宝贝终于长大了。之后给他准备了卫生棉条，还亲自教Peter怎样使用卫生棉条，而且高级的卫生棉条在男孩上厕所的时候也不用取出来，就也避免了尴尬，虽然男孩学校的厕所也是带有隔间的，但是Peter还是会觉得拿着卫生棉条去男厕所很不好意思。  
Peter从未对Tony以外的人展示他的裸体，这也是Tony严格禁止的事情。  
他知道他和别的男孩子都不一样，他有女孩子的器官，但是他依然是个男人，在他上高一的时候，他面对他最喜欢的女孩子邀请他跳舞的时候有些勃起了。  
Peter是喜欢女孩子的，但是他不确定那是不是爱情，只是有好感，在他初中的时候他喜欢过的那个女同学因为他拒绝了游泳的邀请而从此与他再也没说过话，到他知道自己是什么样子的身体后，他不想与女孩子有过多的接触，反而他更加依恋Tony，他以为他会这辈子眼中都只有Tony，直到他遇到了Liz。  
那个女孩和别人很不一样，黝黑的皮肤和那双深褐色的眼睛，优异的成绩和Peter不相上下，高挑的热辣的身材明亮得让Peter沉迷，他知道他不该喜欢她，可是，Peter从小到大最喜欢的人，他最爱的爸爸，不可能陪伴他一辈子，和他结婚……他从来没想过有一天他会想到，和Tony结婚，不可能的，他或许会像所有男孩子那样，追求心动的女生，然后抱得美人归，与她孕育属于他们两个人的孩子。  
Peter露出一个甜甜腻死人的笑容，答应了Liz生日聚会的邀请，而就在他们结束了愉快的生日舞会后，liz转学了，理由无从得知，liz告诉他，她的父亲进了监狱，他们家所有的财产也都归于Stark的名下。  
Peter第一次感觉到害怕，他害怕自己的父亲，其实在他当年开学的第二天，老师告诉他捉弄他的那个同桌男同学转学顺便他全家的企业倒闭时，他就应该害怕了。  
其实他的同桌，也只是一个小孩子，爱捉弄人的顽皮小子，只是他惹了不该惹的人，Tony Stark的儿子，小小年纪的他不知道他无意的东西让他的全家可能会流落街头，而正是这个狠心的男人又一次让他最心爱的女生的家支离破碎。  
他一直以为Tony在保护他，可是liz……  
她那么漂亮温柔，如果Tony说不允许Peter和她交往，他可以拒绝liz的邀请，可是为什么，在第二天他在学校遇到眼睛哭的肿成桃子一样的liz，她的大眼睛已经黯然无光，她看向他的眼神，绝望中又充满了怨恨，没错，她家所有的财产都归给了Peter家，她转身逃走了，哭腔说着不会再见了。  
Peter呆呆望着女孩的背影，内心挣扎着像被千刀万剐，一根根钉子扎进他的心脏，被撕裂的痛处让他再也无法支撑自己的身体……  
是Ned送他去的医院，Tony站在他的病床旁眉头紧皱，他是刚才才赶过来，Ned不知道Tony的电话号码，打到Stark工业集团又经历了好几手人才转到Tony，Tony知道Peter晕倒的第一时间就赶来了医院，看着男孩苍白的小脸，男人的眉头紧皱着，一点也没有Peter的眉头轻松，三个人对峙着谁也没有说话，Tony决定把Peter接回家里休息几天再让他继续回来上学。  
没想到休息的这几天，便是Peter人生最为苦涩多年以后回忆起来却又最甜蜜的回忆。


	2. Chapter 2

干涸2  
Peter被Tony带回来家，两个人住在了同一个房间，这次Peter病得很严重，Tony也已经很久没有睡了。  
男孩在这张大床上蜷缩成一团，什么话都没有说，他只是默默地抱着钢铁侠的抱枕，眼神涣散。  
Tony叹了口气坐在小孩的身边，他第一次对一个人这么照顾，照顾一个病人的起居，他放心不下他。  
看着熟睡的Peter闭上了那双看起来甚为忧郁的褐色眼睛，而露在外面的睫毛卷翘得像两把小扇子，这睡着了好看的模样和Tony如出一辙，包括他们一样的深褐色眼睛。  
他们长得很像，所有人都以为他们是亲生父子但是Tony心里最清楚，他对Peter有些怎样的感情。  
十多年来，Tony即使每天晚上都可以有陪着他睡觉的绝色女郎甚至也有数不清的貌美男性上过他的床，男女通吃的富豪花花公子从来不缺床伴，但是有很多时候，Tony在上完那些女人后会想到，操进Peter的小穴会是什么样子，精液射进他的体内他会不会和正常的女人一样会怀孕，上过男人后，他会想到Peter那挺翘的臀部，干进他的菊穴里让他紧窒的后穴吸着他粗大的肉棒。  
雌雄同体，举世难见的身体，是当年他在泰国旅行时，接待他的当地富豪带他去的地下交易场所遇见的。  
这个社会有太多阴暗，每年有多少人神秘失踪，人口贩卖的暴利让多少黑心商人趋之若鹜，Peter是从纽约犯罪率最高的一处贫民窟被抓走的，他的父母已经不在了，一个婶婶因为工作繁忙没有多少时间照顾幼小的Peter，而这样的幼童成了罪犯眼中的肥肉，年仅5岁就被抓走，进行洗脑，在一场黑市交易的狂欢地，他被这名泰国富商以全场最高的价格买了下来，送给了与他的生意成败有着直接联系的Tony。  
军火贩子的Tony自然知道这样的地下交易，他不需要泄欲工具，而且这样做实在泯灭人性，他也于心不忍，他本想拒绝，而在他看到拿名富商是怎样对待他曾经买下的那些性奴和他看到那个幼小的男孩如此清澈的眼睛时，他动摇了，他可怜他。  
Peter一直以为Tony是自己的亲生父亲，他的母亲不知道是谁，但是他知道，他唯一的亲人Tony是他这辈子最爱他的人，也是唯一爱他的人。  
男孩秀气的长眉中间有些皱纹，Tony伸出他因为工作摆弄机械而有些粗糙的手指落在男孩额头白皙嫩滑的皮肤上，轻轻揉开他紧皱的眉头，可怜的孩子，他什么都不知道，那么单纯，纯洁得像一张白纸。  
如果当年他没有带回来Peter，他不敢想象现在的他会是什么样子，可能当了那个泰国富商的性奴，或者被他送给别的生意伙伴作为礼品，退回黑市继续被贩卖，甚至可能成为男妓，罪犯。  
他拯救不了所有人，但是他至少可以拯救Peter。  
Tony上了床，温柔地将娇小的男孩搂进怀中，粗糙的大手抚摸着男孩纤细的腰肢，他是那么柔弱可怜，脆弱得仿佛一碰就会碎掉。  
白嫩的皮肤像牛奶一样，对比着Tony那麦色的皮肤，显得男孩更加娇艳欲滴，Tony的下身有了反应。  
身体还没有发育得成熟的小孩蜷缩在大人的怀中，Tony身下硬起来的性器抵在了Peter白嫩的大腿上，他的睡裤的那出被撑起来一个小帐篷，Peter的超短睡裤上面印着小兔子，这是Tony买给他的宝贝的，因为他觉得Peter就像个小兔子一样乖。  
男孩睡醒了，睁开眼就看到那双带着情欲的深褐色眼睛，Tony注意到Peter醒了后便想转过身去，避开男孩看着自己的眼神，那么纯洁的小孩子，他下不了手，而且他知道，这是犯罪。  
Peter有些不理解，他抓住了Tony的大手握在自己的小手里，他小的时候就很喜欢牵着爸爸的手，一起出去玩，虽然他已经很久没有牵着Tony的手了。  
手掌的温暖传递给Tony，他的身体更加燥热，他的身下的东西更硬了。  
不行，他要出去，让pepper给他找个女人来解决下燃眉之急，忽然他身后的那个小孩从后背搂上了他的腰，那孩子的小脸紧紧贴在他宽厚的背上，感觉到后背的湿润，他知道这个他一直疼爱着的孩子哭了。  
“Daddy……不要走……”男孩抽泣着，暴露着一个青春期男孩的脆弱。  
他暗恋的女孩子在刚和他跳完一支暧昧的舞后，她家道落魄，眼里带着对Peter的恨意离开。  
他不怪Tony，他从来不会怪Tony，他知道自己自始至终他心里只有一个人，就是Tony。  
他以为他不会有一天醒悟，他再也没办法爱上别人了，他这辈子都要栽在Tony的手里了。  
“daddy……I love you……我好几个晚上会梦到你……我知道我不应该喜欢你……可是我控制不住”  
Tony转过身搂住那个瘦弱的男孩，搂紧他纤细的腰，听着那孩子有些稚嫩的告白。  
这些话可能是之前准备了好久要给那个女孩子说的，可是没有机会了，他只会说给Tony听，而且从今以后，他只能有Tony。  
强烈的占有欲像暴风雨来袭吞噬两个人的理智和神经，男孩主动吻上了Tony有着胡茬的下巴，他掰过来男孩的小脸，对着那粉嫩抿着的薄唇低头一个深深的亲吻。  
小孩纤细的手臂搂上Tony的脖颈，紧紧勾着他亲吻，Tony的吻技自然厉害，他能轻易地撩拨起他身下所有人的情欲，更何况是一个纯情的不能再纯情的十六岁小男孩。  
舌尖纠缠着，老道和青涩的交织，缠绵悱恻的接吻在干柴烈火中开始激进，Tony的攻城略地让一个刚奉献出自己初吻的小孩有些承受不住，唾液送入彼此的口中，口水从男孩的嘴角了流下来，显得尤为色情撩拨。  
Tony暧昧得舔了下Peter从嘴角流出了的两个人的口水，Peter突然把手抵在了他的胸口。  
Peter知道如果再下一步会发生什么，可是眼前这个人……是Peter的爸爸啊……  
如果他插进他的雌穴射在里面怎么办？他岂不是会怀上孩子？  
Tony看着Peter推拒的样子有些疑惑，“kid怎么了？”  
“daddy……我……我不能和你……”  
“不能和我？”那人关切地问了一句。  
Tony不是没有上过这么小的男孩，他干过很多moneyboy，但是他们从来没有一个会推拒Tony，因为他们知道，如果被Tony看上了，他们就可以一步登天，可是他每次和那些mb做爱时，脑子里都是家里的那个小Peter。  
“daddy……我不知道我的母亲是谁……”  
“而且……你见过我的身体……”  
“我……可能只是你不知名的一个情人的私生子……”  
“我配不上daddy……”Peter说着，低下了头，终究是因为地位的差距……那个人高高在上，耀眼的光芒，而他，距离他太遥远。  
“傻孩子。”Tony轻轻揉了揉孩子的小卷发。  
“其实你并不是我的亲生儿子。”Tony并不想隐瞒他的身世，他知道如果Peter真的以为他是他的亲生父亲，他一定不会和自己做爱。  
Peter愣了下，眼里突然闪了光，又再一次黯淡。  
“其实我早就想到了……我这样的身体，怎么可能……”话没说完Peter的小嘴便被Tony搂着腰再次亲吻给堵回去了。  
这一次亲吻Tony温柔又缠绵，他抱着他像抱着一件无价之宝，而他本来就是Tony最珍贵的宝贝，唇齿的碰触点燃了Peter的情欲，他突然觉得身下那个从未被开发过的雌穴很痒，小孩羞红了脸。  
这一切都被Tony看在眼里，他知道他的宝贝Peter是动了情。  
“宝贝，你的身体那么美。”Tony说着，搂在男孩子腰上的手抚摸着他的腹肌，不愧是爱健身的青少年，腹肌手感真的不错，虽然Tony的身材也很棒，但却是成熟男人有魅力的宽大肩背，和正在发育又注重锻炼的纤细却有力的少年身材是不一样的。  
男孩子的小手摸上男人健硕的胸膛，他以前也摸过他父亲的胸肌，却第一次是在这样暧昧的情形下，他低头看见了Tony下身撑起来裤子的位置，本来就红扑扑的小脸像熟透了似的。  
Tony对这个宝贝简直爱不释手，他伸手揉了揉Peter挺翘的屁股，Peter的身下立刻有了反应，看着男孩的裤子和他的一样被撑了起来，Tony表示很满意。


	3. Chapter 3

干涸3  
“唔……daddy，我感觉好热”Peter喃喃道，他看着自己身下和Tony的身下硬起来的地方，眨了眨眼睛。  
那双眼睛扑闪扑闪的样子让Tony看的心快融化了，他将Peter放倒在床上，脱下了他的睡裤，看着男孩的小三角内裤包裹着小小的肉棒还有下面的私穴。  
虽然Tony已经看过不知道多少次Peter那神秘的小穴，但是今天他是要开发它，操进去干他的嫩穴，还要把精液射到里面去。  
Tony低头亲吻上Peter的锁骨，在脖子和锁骨处毫不留情地种下了几颗草莓，本来就白得如纸的皮肤加上几个红印子就更加显得魅惑，粗糙的手指摁压上了男孩胸前的两点，Peter受到了刺激，两颗乳头都挺立了起来，像两颗饱满的樱桃，诱惑着Tony。  
“宝贝，你怎么那么美。”Tony说着，低头吻上其中一颗小樱桃，在口中吸吮舔舐着，啧啧的声音让Peter实在人害羞，他的手捧着Tony脸颊。  
“daddy……轻点”男孩轻柔地说着，眼里充满了爱意和崇拜。  
他最爱的男人是喜欢着他的吧，不然为什么会碰他，而且他看起来那么开心，Peter在心里想着，只要Tony开心，让他做什么他都愿意。  
Tony离开了一边又转向另一边开始吸吮Peter的乳头，被吸完的那颗樱桃暴露在空气中上面沾满了口水，Peter摸了摸那处乳头，又把手指放在了自己的口中舔了舔，daddy的味道……  
Tony看着男孩情色的样子，身下本来就硬的东西被束缚在内裤里更难受了，他脱下了自己的睡裤，把Peter的小嫩手放在自己的内裤上，让他感受他身下的力量。  
“宝贝，你摸摸它，它硬了。”  
Peter第一次碰到男人的这个东西，虽然他小的时候和爸爸一起洗澡的时候他见过这东西，但是他从来没碰过，可能就算不小心碰到了他也不会记得吧，这是他第一次主动碰上Tony身下的那根肉棒，他的手慢慢地抚摸着它，即使隔着内裤都能想象的到它是多么粗大又有力量，想到一会儿它会插进自己的小穴了……他的雌穴那么小，这根东西能塞进去吗？会不会很疼……  
Tony亲了亲他的男孩的乳头，把Peter的双腿分开，小三角内裤包裹不住男孩也已经硬起来的小肉柱，而下面就是那个神秘的小穴，Tony还记得Peter初潮的时候他是怎样亲自教他用卫生棉条。  
他有些糨子的粗糙手指摁上了那处布料，敏感的小穴好像要把那层布料吸进去一样，紧紧的内裤勾勒出男孩身下雌穴的形状，Tony熟练的手指轻松找到小孩比较敏感的地方，在他肉穴上的小阴蒂揉了两下，身下的男孩抓紧了给予他快感的手臂，身体有些颤抖，这个地方被刺激到有些酸爽，Tony看了看他的男孩，Peter低下了头，小声说着“继续。”  
Peter被揉着阴蒂很舒服，然而他的雌穴里面却突然很空虚，里面又泛上来一些水来，弄湿了内裤，Tony的手指触摸了下有着水泽的布料，弄的他又是一阵痉挛。  
“daddy……里面好痒……”Peter小声说着，声音低得几乎听不到，但是Tony却听得清清楚楚，“那宝贝，要不要daddy把大肉棒插进去给你止止痒？”Tony询问着他，却也没给他思考的机会，帮Peter脱下了束缚着人的三角内裤。  
粉嫩的小肉柱一看就是从来未经情事的小男孩该有的颜色，Tony粗大的手掌握住了小肉棒上下撸动着，Peter也曾经自慰过，说来很有意思，第一次自慰脑海里想到的不是他暗恋过的那个女生，居然是Tony！  
他想象着Tony用他宽大的手掌帮他撸动着身下的小肉柱，就像现在这样……  
但是他脑海里是Tony帮他撸和现实他在你面前给你撸完全是两种感觉……  
Peter想着，全身泛起了红晕，一声小奶音呻吟出来，就在他快高潮的时候Tony突然停下了手中的东西，他不满地摇晃了下身体。  
Tony笑了笑，“kid，你下面的小穴也需要人好好安慰呢。”  
拇指和食指分开了那紧贴在一起的两片阴唇，Peter感觉到自己的花穴被打开暴露在空气中有些紧张，“daddy……会不会痛……”  
“唔……可能刚开始会有点……但是接下来你会很舒服的。”Tony一边手上的东西一边回答他的问题，顺势伸进了一根手指。他的宝贝里面太紧了，他怕会插坏他。  
插进去的手指瞬间被小穴里火热的肉壁吸住了，手指探索着碰触到一层薄膜，他没有去捅破它，反而又增加一根手指，在Peter的穴口浅浅地抽插。  
“唔……好舒服，里面好痒好热……daddy你再伸进去一点嘛！”Peter的小奶音诱惑着Tony，他真的想现在就掏出来他的大肉棒插进这个让他魂牵梦萦的小水穴，可是他需要前戏，毕竟这是男孩的第一次，不能让他受伤。  
“乖宝贝，别急，你这里还需要开拓一下，不然你会受伤的。”男人宠溺地说道，他的小男孩温顺地点了点头，像只讨好主人的小猫。  
Tony趴在男孩的两腿中间，低下头舔上了小孩的一片阴唇，温润的舌头舔舐在软嫩的肉片上，Peter一个激灵差点夹住舔人私处的人的头，处子的身体是很敏感的，他不停地发抖，可能是在害怕，但是这个人是他最爱的人啊，是他的整个世界，他理所应当地信任这个男人。  
Peter把两条手臂穿过自己的两条腿，抱着膝盖分开腿让他身下的肉穴更叫分开好让Tony去舔弄蹂躏它，男人将男孩的两片阴唇舔得上面泛着水光，包括两片肉的上面的小豆豆都弄的十分光滑，灵巧的舌头伸进了Peter的肉穴里，男人的胡茬扎上了小孩娇嫩的穴口外侧，他的舌头学着性交的姿势在里面小幅度抽插着，男孩忍不住里面流出了水，全都喷进男人的口中。  
Tony感受到了那股清甜，将那股水含在口中，凑了上来对上Peter的薄唇将口中的液体渡给他的宝贝。  
“宝贝你的水真甜，你尝尝这个味道，真骚。”口中的液体让他羞的几乎不想去看Tony，别过脸将混合着男人唾液和自己小穴的甜水咽进了喉咙。  
“daddy……我想要你插进来……”Peter的声音如蚊子般大小，他说这些话需要很大的勇气，他本来就是个比较内向的男孩，更何况面对他最崇拜的最心爱的人。  
Tony低声笑了笑，咬住了那人的耳垂，磁性的声音在男孩耳边，“kid你想要什么插进去，插进哪里，嗯？”  
“唔……我想要，daddy的大肉棒插到我的小穴里……呜，小穴好痒啊”Peter被情欲撩拨地有些像小猫发情，他伸出小手去抓Tony肿胀的性器，好不容易脱下了他的内裤，他才看清那根深红色的肉棒是多么粗壮，完全勃起的性器解脱了束缚挺翘着张扬，可以清晰看见上面的纹路，Peter低下头试图把那根肉棒含在嘴里。  
男孩生涩的动作有些粗暴，让Tony倒抽一口气，他把老二从男孩的口中抽出，搂上了男孩的腰，抬起一条纤细的腿，龟头抵在被Tony舔过后滋润的两片阴唇间来回摩擦。  
Peter的小穴本来就空虚得想要吃东西，被龟头撩拨得里面更加寂寞，泛出来的水浇在龟头上，Tony把持不住了，挺了挺身将他粗大的性器缓缓插进了从未被开拓的紧穴。  
因为Peter的身体构造和其他人是不同的，有着阴阳两性的器官使他的每个性器官都比正常人要小一些，而且Peter才16岁，身体也没有发育得完整。  
Tony本来想在他十八岁成年的时候再吃掉这个他从小养大的孩子，尽管他经常会想象他操弄Peter的样子，但是他没想到，最先忍不住的人居然是Peter。  
他不敢用力，男孩的小穴太紧了，他怕扯坏了那里，他会心疼的。  
Peter终于如愿以偿地吃到了Tony，身下的刺激让他意识不再清醒。  
Tony的龟头向里探寻着，触碰到一层阻碍，他知道他心爱的男孩马上就可以彻底属于他了。挺了挺身，一用力插穿了那层膜，一插到底顶在Peter花穴的最深处。  
“啊！”身下仿佛被撕裂一样，粗长的性器几乎将男孩贯穿，处女膜被捅破的疼痛让他几乎想要逃开，Tony却抓紧了Peter的细腰。  
“呜……疼”眼泪控制不住地从眼角滑落，成熟的男人低下头轻轻亲吻了他的泪水。  
男孩的手臂抵在男人壮硕的胸膛，低头看见了两人交合的地方，Tony的肉柱才进去一半不到的样子，还露出一大截，适应了下Tony插在里面的那截东西，似乎没有之前那么痛了，反而有一种被填满的快感。  
“宝贝……不疼了哦，乖”Tony没有进行下一步东西，他只是继续温柔地舔着Peter的小嘴，喉结还有乳头，不停给他安慰。  
Peter感觉有些惭愧，他的daddy那么温柔，这些小动作让他心生感激，看着他的脸，抬头印了一吻在Tony的唇角。  
这个男人是他的生命之光，耀眼地让他这一辈子都会沉溺其中。


	4. Chapter 4

干涸4  
Tony舔了舔Peter印上吻的唇角，看着男孩撩人的样子，身下插进去一半的肉棒又向里顶了顶，惹得男孩敏感得连连尖叫。  
Tony的性器本来就又粗又长，而Peter的阴道却不是很长，可能是因为雌雄同体也可能是因为他年龄还太小。  
第一次Tony不想对他粗暴，他一直在忍耐着不把整根插进去，两片几乎熟透的小阴唇被紫红色的肉棒撑开，周围没有一丝缝隙，Peter体内的淫液稍微给两人的连接处润滑了下，Tony缓缓抽动着男根，浅浅地抽出又插入，动作温柔至极。  
Peter适应了好久，他的穴心在之前只被破处的那一刹冲进来顶到过一次，现在那里痒得想喷水，他想让Tony的肉棒全顶进来，让龟头在他的宫颈口狠狠摩擦蹂躏。  
他抬起手臂搂紧了Tony的脖子，小声在他耳边轻声道：“daddy……快点……里面好痒，你快进来插插它……”  
“kid……你怎么这么骚”Tony听着他心爱的小宝贝的邀请，便让他如愿以偿，一用力将整根全部插了进去。  
男人的性器实在太长了，Peter窄小的阴道是装不下整个一根的，Tony感觉到他的龟头又插进了一个更紧的穴口，那张小嘴更加诱人，吸着他的龟头不让它出去，这是男孩的子宫口，如果Tony射在里面，男孩会很快怀上他的孩子。  
“啊……daddy……好疼，呜呜你退出来些，里面好胀，顶到那里了……”男孩呜咽着，他的那里太稚嫩了，被巨大的男根插进来让他有些承受不住。  
Tony把龟头从子宫口抽了出来，开始撸动起来，Peter咿呀咿呀的呻吟穿进他的耳中，张口咬上了他白嫩的胸前，在脖子锁骨处都留下了明显的红印，Tony的专属印记，他要他的宝贝全身上下都只属于他一个人。  
那个一开始说着疼痛的小家伙被肉棒插了几次后便开始主动迎合，展露出来的媚态勾引着驰骋的男人想更加用力侵犯他。  
Tony一只手臂搂着小孩的细腰另一只手臂拖着他的背部讲人从仰卧的姿势抱了起来，坐着的姿势让Peter中心下降，体内的粗大再次顶进子宫口里，坐骑式让那个瘦小的孩子完完全全的被束缚在Tony的男根上，身下紧紧的连接让两个人都惊呼出声。  
“啊……太深了……大肉棒都插进子宫里去了……”小手撑在男人的胸膛上，男孩开始摆动，上下吞吐始终插在里面坚挺的男根。  
“kid，你的技术还不错，很有潜力。”Tony轻笑一声，手指捏起来坐在他身上的男孩的一侧乳头，又揪又拧，弄得比另一侧红肿了一大圈。  
Peter感觉自己被揪弄的乳头火辣辣的又痛又爽，自己开始把玩起那个被男人冷落的乳头，把它弄的和另一侧一样红肿。  
看着他的宝贝第一次就学会了撩人，这以后不得榨干自己，Tony的大掌狠狠地拍在那雪白的屁股上，发出啪的一声，细滑白嫩的屁股上马上被打出一个红印子。  
“呜……你轻点……欺负我……”小孩撅起之前一直抿着的小嘴，口水从他的嘴角溢出流到脖子上，一道水痕色情淫糜。  
“太骚了，宝贝，要不是因为我给你破的处，我真怀疑你以前被很多男人干过。”  
Tony躺着欣赏他的宝贝撑着他的胸膛上下起伏伺候那根连接彼此的东西，看他淫荡的样子真觉得他当时的选择没错，他把他留在了身边，让他只属于自己。  
他不知道如果这个尤物落在别人手里被别的男人干那个小浪穴，他会不会嫉妒得发疯。  
Peter低下身子努力想去亲吻Tony的嘴唇，却发现他这个姿势根本就够不到那诱人的性感唇瓣，他只能亲吻到男人的胡茬，便伸出小舌舔弄起来，口水流了满下巴。  
Tony只觉得这孩子真是淫荡，流着口水都能诱得他身下的巨物胀大一圈，他拖着男孩的翘臀坐了起来。  
“kid夹紧我的腰。”Peter听话地双腿盘在男人健壮的腰上，Tony一起身，悬空的感觉让瘦弱的男孩紧紧攀附着宽厚的肩膀，身下本就顶到穴心的粗大肉棒更进一步插进子宫口里被紧紧吸着，大掌有力地揽着两片臀瓣。  
男孩太轻了，Tony抱起来他简直轻而易举，他想着，等男孩长大了他还会不会抱得动他，可是他终究要长大，也终有一天他不再依附Tony。  
男人强劲有力地开始顶弄挂在身上的宝贝，雌穴里的淫液因为抽插被带出来流到他的两个囊袋上，还有一些流在男孩的菊穴上。  
“daddy……唔里面被插得好痛……好爽，好喜欢被你操……”Peter满是情欲的眉眼迷离得像个堕落凡间的天使，Tony亲吻上他的宝贝的嘴唇，缠绵的吻在这个姿势下更加动情，交换彼此的唾液，舌尖纠缠在一起，男孩闭上双眼，他的眼睫毛像是遗传了Tony的一样，卷翘浓密又长。  
Tony好久没有享受到这么深情的吻了，以前和他上床的很多人想要亲吻，他很少会给，他总觉得那些凑上来要深吻的人都有一种献媚的姿态，而且Tony也并不爱他们，有的只有肉欲罢了，发泄完就离开，第二天就能将他们的脸忘记。  
他很喜欢他的宝贝，但是他不确定他会不会爱上他，Tony心里自嘲一下，他还从来没有爱过谁，他唯一心动过的人可能就是他的助理pepper。  
但是他知道，他和pepper是不可能的。  
他已经让她经历过一次危险了，他害怕失去她，宁愿让她永远在远方驻足眺望得不到的人。  
Tony不知道的是，那个他只是可怜，有一点喜欢的孩子，在他对Tony表白的那一刻就深深爱上了这个被所有人迷恋的光芒万丈的男人。  
他要努力追上他的脚步，因为他想与他并肩，而不是在他的背后，像一个宠物。  
随着两个人逐渐增加的窒息感，紧贴的唇依依不舍地分开，一丝唾液藕断丝连般还连接彼此，男孩的腿有些撑不住了，Tony温柔地把他再次平放在大床上。  
有着强劲持久力的男人把身下的肉棒抽出来，将男孩的身体摆成跪趴的姿势，Peter乖乖地高高翘起雪白的小屁股，Tony拿了管润滑涂在本来就被淫液打湿的菊穴口，他伸进去一根手指撑开了后穴的褶皱，慢慢地做着扩张。  
“唔……daddy……你一会儿会插到这里面吗？”Peter回头看了看Tony的动作，小奶音小心地询问着。  
专心给孩子开拓的男人看了眼这个小尤物，深邃的眼睛里满是宠溺。  
“那宝贝想不想让daddy插你的屁眼呀？”  
“唔……想……”男孩小幅度地摆动了下他的小屁股，菊穴努力吸吮着插在里面搅弄的手指。  
Tony另一只大掌啪地拍打在小屁股上，“别动，一会儿daddy用大肉棒操你的骚屁眼。”  
“可是小穴里面好痒啊……想吃大肉棒……唔，两个小穴都想吃daddy的大肉棒。”自从插在他雌穴的性器被抽了出来，他那里就痒痒的得不到满足，那根火热硬挺的大粗鸡巴插进他的子宫口蹂躏着的感觉欲罢不能，骚穴流着骚水把他的耻毛都弄得湿得发亮。  
“哦，骚货，可是daddy只有一个大肉棒，放心，会满足你的两个浪穴。” Tony又伸进去一根手指开拓着菊穴里火热的肠壁，菊穴的淫液并不像雌穴那么多，开拓起来有些困难，Tony忍着他身下胀大到不行的黑红性器，终于在可以插进去四根手指的时候，把手指都抽了出来，抓着他身下的鸡巴用龟头抵着菊穴口，向里一捅撑开了褶皱，缓缓插进了里面。  
“啊……”Peter的后穴被硬生生顶开，这和插进他雌穴的感觉完全不一样，生疼的感觉使他夹紧了屁眼，卡着那个像棍子一样顶进来的东西。  
啪啪啪，Tony又拍了几下男孩的小屁股“放松点宝贝，夹断了就没有大鸡巴操你了。”  
“唔……daddy轻点……”Peter柔声说道，语气里有了些撒娇的暧昧。  
他努力放松后穴容纳那根硬挺的肉柱插进他的菊穴，火热的肠壁包裹着几乎可以描绘那东西的纹路，两只小手抓紧了床单。  
他很疼，第一次和男人做爱，他就开苞了他两个小嫩穴，由于他身子的弱小，身体也没那么成熟，他本来就比同龄孩子发育得晚。  
可是这个男人是他最敬仰的daddy，他最爱的人，他这个世上唯一的亲人。  
他想满足他的一切需求，他想让他开心，从小他就很懂事，从来不会给他的爸爸添麻烦……曾经在他喝醉的时候，是Peter给他换洗的衣服，那时候他才九岁，虽然有点累，但是最后他可以躺在Tony的怀里，他就觉得他做的一切都是值得的。  
“kid，你的两个小穴都是极品，被干的是不是特别爽？”Tony在他的身后大肉棒在撑到最大限度的菊穴里狠狠抽插顶撞他的敏感点，惹得男孩尖叫连连，呻吟声不绝如耳。  
“你呻吟的声音真好听。”他附在男孩的耳边咬着他的耳垂低声说着，磁性的声音惹得Peter更加动情。  
“daddy……我好爱你……”


	5. Chapter 5

Peter的表白稚嫩又羞涩，却更能激起Tony的欲望。  
他抓着跪趴着的男孩的腰，肉柱撑开着他又紧又热的后穴里抽出又狠狠顶进，手指探向背对着他的人的胸前揉搓着胸肌，蹂躏着乳头，男孩低下头看着自己的小肉柱硬挺挺地在那里垂着得不到释放，他的小手身下去想去摆弄，却被在他身后驰骋的男人抓了个正着，拉着他的胳膊摸着两个人交合的地方，小手能抚摸到炽热的粗大肉棒在被撑到极致的小穴里进进出出的速度越来越快。  
他快要被操射了，在Tony狠狠地顶到他内壁的敏感点时他身下的小肉柱便射出来一些白浊的液体射在床单上。  
Tony咬了咬他的耳朵：“宝贝不乖哦，你怎么能没有经过我的同意就射了呢？还是被我操射的，你个小贱货。”  
Peter有些委屈，他的持久力这么强，他一个青春期的单纯孩子能挺到现在已经很不错了，他的daddy应该表扬他，而不是骂他是贱货。  
Peter因为射精让他的后穴有些缩紧，这一紧差点夹得Tony射出来。  
Tony拍了下他的小屁股，把肉棒抽出，又插进男孩的雌穴里搅弄，他决定第一次把精液射到他的子宫里，但是他不想让Peter这么小就怀上孩子，所以一会儿还要给他准备避孕药。  
他只想让第一次被开苞的Peter知道，他的daddy是他的男人，他应该知道以后他是要准备给他的男人生宝宝的。  
Tony以前从来都会注意不会让和他上床的女人怀孕，毕竟有个私生子会很麻烦。  
尽管Peter几乎被所有人认为他是Tony众多女人之一的某个一夜情的产物。  
但是此刻他想让Peter怀上他的孩子，属于他们两个人的孩子，但是此刻显然不是最佳时期。  
他打算让Peter成年后再打算要孩子，因为现在他的小Peter还都只是个娃呢。  
而那个孩子却对Tony内心的算盘全然不知，毕竟单纯如白纸的小孩从他拥有记忆就全然信任这个男人，他做的一切都对的，他不可能拒绝，也无法反抗。  
“啊……daddy！我想要你射进来……”甜腻的请求在啪啪得撞击和水泽声中显得奶声奶气，手指发白地揪着皱皱巴巴湿了大片的床单上粘有白浊液体和处子血的腥味。  
他张着嘴口水滴在床上，他想亲吻身后这个男人，他想要他的一切，身体包括他的心。  
那人好像与他有心灵感应似的将幼小的男孩转过来与他面对面，男人焦糖色的眼睛里危险又充满野欲，性感的肌肉线条密布着因奋力操干透着的汗水。  
他看不到那双眼睛里有对他的爱……  
他的心脏仿佛被搜刮抽搐了一下，他为什么……  
可笑，你认为那个人会爱上自己吗？  
Peter，你只是他的养子，或许现在算是和他打了一炮。  
你的地位大概还不如那十二个月的封面女郎。  
男人有着征服欲地低头吻上男孩的薄唇，霸道地不容拒绝，没给他喘息的机会。  
他感受到体内粗大的肉棒狠狠快速抽插着，像要将他捣碎。  
他的小穴被摩擦得像要起火。  
“kid……我要射给你了，都射进你的子宫里，让你怀上我的孩子。”  
他愣愣地听着这句话，眼睛没眨一下。  
Tony真好看，他的眼睛真漂亮。男孩心里想着。  
龟头顶开子宫口在里面放纵地律动，窄小的穴里面被开发得汁水直流。  
Tony身下撑到快爆炸的阳具快速在抽动了几次将精液释放出来射进他的子宫里。  
高潮中的Peter紧紧拥抱住他身上的高大男人，头紧紧靠在他的胸前听着他心脏的跳动。  
他哭了出来，眼泪蹭到Tony的胸前。  
他低头亲吻着Peter的眼泪，温柔得像全世界最美好的爱人，像会与他长相厮守的丈夫。  
没有多留恋在他体内，男人抽出肉棒带出一些精液和淫水，那个被撑得太大的雌穴却没有立刻闭合，而是张开着吐出里面的东西，颤抖着像没被喂饱的小嘴。  
Tony怀里抱着Peter，而小小的孩子枕在男人结实的手臂上，圈着他健壮的腰。  
他觉得他现在是世界上最幸福的人，被他最爱的人温柔地拥在怀中，被他亲吻着。  
他太累了，沉沉地入睡，他梦到自己怀上了Tony的孩子，鼓鼓的肚子里孕育着属于他们生命的延续。  
Tony的大掌抚摸着鼓起来的肚子，又用耳朵贴在上面听着里面小孩的声音。  
他揉了揉搂着他因为怀孕而粗了一大圈的腰的男人的头发，满眼充满了爱意。  
男人抬起头，他的眼神冰冷得如腊月寒冬的飘雪，将他的全身淹没在一片漫无边际的银白色雪地中。  
他站起身来，理了理男孩额前的卷发。  
“kid，把孩子流掉。”  
惊讶，恐惧，害怕，绝望，一瞬间冲进他脑中，挥之不去。  
他退后了好几步，那人又逼近。  
他强有力的手放在他高高隆起的腹部抓紧外拉，像要把他的肚皮扯烂。  
他的孩子……不不不，不能这样做。  
他紧紧地抱着肚子，想推开Tony，却没想到因为用力过大，自己坐在了地上。  
扑通一声，他的肚子剧痛，小穴口有什么液体流出。  
好疼，怎么这么疼。  
他的意识模糊了，他看不清站在那里的Tony是否只是冷眼旁观，他只想留下这个孩子，他可以什么都不要……  
他可以不要Tony爱他，可以不和Tony结婚，他可以离开他……但是他的孩子，他不能失去，这是唯一支撑他生命的力量。  
倒下，感觉全身失去知觉的那一刹那，Peter睁开了眼睛。  
额头上的汗明示着他刚才梦中的经历。  
他摸了摸旁边，温暖的怀抱不在了。  
他眼神呆呆地看着前方。  
昨天他和他的养父Tony做了什么……  
头脑中飞快地回忆着，他和他赤裸地表白后，激情地亲吻，又互相脱掉了衣服开始做爱……他的精液射在了里面。  
看了看身下，似乎被清理得很干净，床单也换成了新的，小穴里面也没有粘稠的感觉，但是却红肿得依然有些火辣辣地刺痛。  
他躺着看向天花板，抱住了放在床头柜子上钢铁侠的抱枕，就像抱着Tony一样……  
有些甜蜜也有些苦涩。  
他忘不了那人温柔的亲吻，也忘不了他在高潮那人射进来时的眼神，那么冰冷……  
他迷惑了，他猜不透那个人究竟想了些什么。  
谁敢揣度Tony Stark的心思？Peter缺忍不住，他渴望那个男人爱上他并且给他个承诺。  
却不得不告诉自己别傻了，他怎么可能会爱上你，却还是有一丝丝期待，纠结着无法得出最终结果。  
就在Peter还在苦恼中，门开了。  
他以为是Tony，进来的却是happy。  
“哦Peter你醒了……”happy开了门进来后看着男孩慌忙地用被子把自己裹起来。  
“我是说……boss去忙他的工作了……”happy有些手忙脚乱，来处理和Tony一夜情的人这种事一直都是pepper的工作……  
大概Tony觉得让pepper面对Peter会有些尴尬就让happy过来。  
哦天呐，他的boss真会开玩笑，他上了自己的儿子还觉得没问题还让他来给他boss的儿子送避孕药……  
一杯水和药片放在了床头柜上，“这是老板让我给你的……额，避孕药……如果你不想这么小就辍学怀孕生子的话我劝你还是吃了它吧……”happy越说声音越小到几乎听不见……  
这种话说出来真是难为他了。  
“好的我知道了，谢谢你happy叔叔。”男孩懂事地凑过去拿起药片放在口中又喝下了那杯水咽了进去。  
整个过程都被happy看在眼里。  
“……ok，boss他应该会很快回来，你可以在房间里等他……”happy越说越尴尬，最后闭上了嘴。  
“我还有事要忙，先走了……”一个快速地转身关上了房门。  
整个房间又恢复了寂静。  
他突然觉得很累，身体本来就因为昨天疯狂地性爱今天像散架子了似的，但是心却更累。  
他仿佛觉得他内心所有的活动都是没有用的。  
他离开了，让他的下属给他送了避孕药。  
甚至连给他清理身体换下床单的都是别人做的……  
他等了好久后，门又开了，他惊喜地坐起来……  
“小少爷这是您的衣服……boss他今天回不来了……他的工作真的很忙……”happy的内心简直在叫嚣。  
他的老板和别的女人在床上翻云覆雨的时候特意叮嘱了happy给Peter准备好衣服告诉他明天他的假期就结束了，他要回去上学了。  
happy内心骂了一句，刚干了他儿子转身又和别的女人滚在了一起，叫着honey，宝贝……甜言蜜语和嘻戏调情，happy觉得简直精神污染。  
他可不敢把这一切告诉Peter，他还想活命。  
“happy叔叔，请转告daddy……”懂事的男孩接过衣服。  
happy看着他有些心虚……他应该没说漏嘴，他努力回忆着。  
“告诉daddy不要工作得太拼命……”  
他会心疼的。


	6. Chapter 6

自从那次Peter把第一次给了Tony后，Tony并未表现得和以前有多少不一样，他依旧努力做好父亲的角色，而Peter也努力作一个懂事听话的儿子。  
Peter的成绩向来都是年级第一的，他每天除了学习根本不会多看女孩子一眼，Ned总觉得他的兄弟这样下去怕会找不到女朋友，便劝他多接触接触学校的女生。  
他一直以为是因为他的初恋转学Peter受到打击后才不愿意接触女孩子。  
“嘿哥们，这么久了还想着liz呢？天涯何处无芳草啊，你这么帅成绩又这么好，你知道学校有多少女生想当你的女朋友吗？”他拍了拍他好哥们的肩膀。  
Peter抱着一摞书正要去图书馆，回忆了好久liz是谁终于想起来了后说，“我觉得因为我爸的关系，可能没人想当我女朋友。”怂了怂了肩膀。  
“可是，你知道有很多人说你……”Ned欲言又止的样子让Peter皱了下眉头。  
“说我什么？”  
“说你可能是gay……”Ned说出来后立马捂住了嘴。  
哦，天呐，别人认为他的好哥们是gay也就算了，他一定相信Peter是因为要学习才不交女朋友的。  
“……我是gay。”Peter承认道，他不想连这个都要隐瞒他最好的朋友。  
啪嗒一声，Ned手中的书从他手上滑落，摔在地上摊了开，眼神震惊又直勾勾看着Peter。  
“你……真是……是gay？？？？”Ned的声音让路过他们的人都回头看了看奇怪的两个人，像看智障的眼神。  
“你小声点！我只告诉你一个人！”Peter连忙打了个嘘声的手势。  
他把Ned拉到一处没人的地方，试图坦白他喜欢他养父的事情。  
Ned听完Peter爱慕的人居然是Stark先生还是Peter的父亲……他的脑细胞有些不够用了。  
“真的吗……可是这真的，太刺激了……天呐，你居然是那个全美国皆知的花花公子的情人！”Ned真不敢相信，他最好的朋友能当上那个总裁的情人。  
“那我以后岂不是要抱你大腿了？”  
“废话，我不是他情人，我是他儿子！”Peter抓了抓头发，总裁的情人……算了，只是他一厢情愿而已，他们只睡过一次，或许连炮友都算不上……  
只能算一夜情对象。  
Ned知道Peter喜欢的是Tony Stark甚至忘了他是他的儿子，哦对，不管Peter是Tony的儿子还是情人他都可以抱大腿。  
“那……你们那个了吗？哦我可能是多想了，他如果和你做了他这是犯罪……”  
“我们做了，不过只有一次……”  
“……”Ned有些凌乱……  
“你是未成年人啊未成年！”Ned的内心是崩溃的，他的好哥们的爹怕是要被抓了。  
Peter皱了下清秀的眉毛，“可是，美国的监狱都不敢拿他怎么样……”  
他又忘了，Stark先生究竟是做什么的，军火贩子他怕进监狱吗？  
那个叱咤风云的男人，只有别人害怕他的份，连总统都要敬他三分。  
好吧，如果Tony能真心对Peter，作为好朋友还是要祝福一下的……等等，他说他们只有一次？？？Ned看向Peter，再一次为他的好朋友担忧起来。  
“你确定Tony Stark也喜欢你吗……”  
“我不太确定……因为自从那次以后，他就再也没碰过我，也没有对我有什么和以前不一样的……”这些日子以来他一直在思考，想知道究竟Tony是不是喜欢他，然而他每次都会回忆起他第一次和Tony上床的场景，他的雌穴会莫名其妙里面流水，然后就会特别痒。  
他会浑身泛红抱着钢铁侠的抱枕摩擦下体，手指揉弄着阴蒂刺激自己，手指伸进他的雌穴里学着性器的抽插在里面自慰。  
他想象着如果插进去的是Tony的大肉棒会有多爽，他那伟岸的阳具操进他的子宫口射进去精液，又操开他的屁眼在后穴里面搅弄，他会把自己弄到高潮然后射出来，两个小穴里却会更加空虚寂寞。  
他看见他手臂健壮的肌肉线条时他会深深沉迷，想象他在衣服下面饱满的胸肌和腹肌，他把手臂圈上他的脖颈，他压着他操干他的小骚穴，操得让他合不拢腿，射进去精液后的小穴都没法闭合。  
他每次想起来Tony他都会失神，甚至有的时候是在上课，然而他的成绩非常好，老师即使看出来他有时候心不在焉，但是他的成绩永远是第一名这让老师也说不出什么。  
“那，Peter，你想不想让Tony只喜欢你？”Ned问道，他非常愿意为他的好哥们解决情感问题，Peter这样在很多人眼里不食人间烟火的男孩也开始恋爱了，是值得让人兴奋的事。  
“我......当然想了，不过这只是奢望罢了......”毕竟他的父亲是那么优秀又风流倜傥的男人，只喜欢他一个简直白日做梦。  
“嘿，别那么悲观，如果你真的很爱他就要去争取。”Ned拍了拍他的肩膀，给他一个鼓励。  
“对了我听说最近有一个各大学校组织的联欢晚会，Stark先生作为贵宾会出席，咱们学校要出演一个舞蹈，你要不要去试一试？”Ned想出来的这个主意，或许能促进下Peter和他的老爹的感情。  
“我？”Peter想了想，“什么舞蹈？”  
“女装啊。”Ned想着，他的好哥们拥有这么优越的气质，会非常适合这个舞蹈。  
“啊？还是算了吧......我会不好意思......”Peter有点想拒绝，而且还是在他的Daddy面前，这更让他感到羞耻。  
“你有什么不好意思的？你不是和他都已经做过了吗？这可是千载难逢的好机会！”Ned觉得兴奋得要命，如果穿女装跳一段舞能追到他的女神，他愿意穿一百次女装，可是他一没有Peter姣好的容貌，二没有会因为他穿女装而被他诱惑的追求者。  
“可是......”  
“没有可是！你还想不想追到Stark先生了，我一会儿就给你报上名。”Ned给他一个暗示他会成功的眼神，转身就去帮Peter填了申请表。  
Peter看着小胖子跑远的背影，抓了抓卷毛，走进了自习室。

Tony对这种高校的晚会活动从来没什么兴致，只不过因为这些学校中有Peter的高中，他才决定去好好放松一下，推了那个前几天在采访会上刚认识的女记者的约会，Tony自己开着车来到了现场。  
而Happy早在他来之前就送Peter来到了这里，小孩子还是比较兴奋，便也由他去了。  
Tony的位置是全场最佳的位置，能够清晰看到整个舞台，他的身边的他儿子学校的校长，正在极力给他献着殷勤。  
皱了皱眉头，躲开了几次这位校长抛来的媚眼......哦，天哪，为了看他的宝贝儿子居然还要忍受着恶心男人的骚扰！  
都怪我生的太美，Tony在心中默默道，翻了个白眼。  
Peter没想到自己居然被选上了领舞，Happy送了他来后告诉他结束后可以去找Tony把他带回来，一旁的Ned冲他眨眨眼睛，看着Peter一脸什么都不懂的清纯模样快把他急坏了。  
等Happy走后，他揽过来Peter的肩膀，“这是你的大好时机！可要抓紧了。兄弟，我为你加油！”Peter看着他的样子感觉像上了贼船，吐了吐舌头。  
当万众灯光聚集在他一个人的身上时，他却是一眼就看见了正坐在他前方贵宾席的Tony，那双在漆黑夜晚也依然能聚焦所有光芒的眼睛，他无论多少次在人群中寻觅都能一下子找出。  
他太耀眼，在黑暗中依然璀璨，盖过在舞台上如众星捧月的却那么渺小的他。  
激昂的音乐像罂粟毒一样开始侵蚀着他的理智，着蕾丝边的短裤包裹着那具性感的介于青年和少年之间的身体，黑色的短假发在他头上被摇来晃去，发丝紧贴他因为跳舞汗淋淋的额头，握着的雨伞道具像跳钢管舞，绝对领域的渔网丝袜包裹着细长的大腿，每一次下蹲露出来白嫩的腿根，被超短裤包裹着的小翘臀来回摇摆着，手臂的肌肉都显得线条如此美好流顺。  
一个妩媚的眼神出现在平时天真无邪的脸上，想起了前几日这孩子在他身下放荡的模样，那刚被开苞的紧致雌穴流出的骚水，那包裹着他阴茎的菊穴那么会吸……  
粉嫩的奶头小孩主动将他们送进自己的口中，想脱下他身上的女装然后把他摁在墙上操翻他！！！  
Tony的体内开始叫嚣着，他的身下有些抬头，然而他的身边还是那个校长，强忍着要硬起来的欲望……  
结束了一定要先干他一炮，再回家。


	7. Chapter 7

Peter刚走出来就看到了爸爸的车子，而那个男人坐在车里点着一根烟，他刚才在舞台上还没什么感觉，毕竟是在表演，而现在，两个人单独相处……就有些别有意味。  
他走了过来，刚想要开车进来，却发现刚才坐在车里的男人已经出来站在他身边。  
Tony比他高了半个头，带着墨镜他看不清那人眼中带有侵略性的欲望。  
“daddy……”小孩的奶音轻吐出这个单词时，那本就居高临下的男人一把将他摁在车上，一个深吻对上那为了演出而涂的烈焰红唇。  
激烈得夺取呼吸，娴熟的吻技让彼此之间的温度更加升高，霸道的吻没给他一丝喘息的机会，两条舌头纠缠着在口腔中肆意扫荡。  
Tony几乎吃下了Peter的口红，禁锢着男孩的手毫不放松，直到他几乎喘不过气来，男人才放开他。  
小孩低头大口喘息着，口红已经被弄得红了嘴唇周围一大圈，用手擦掉了还没吃进去的口中，却发觉唇瓣越来越殷红，更加诱惑。  
男人咬了咬他的耳朵，“乖宝贝，你今天穿成这个样子表演，是要诱惑我吗？”  
Peter的脸瞬间红了起来，虽然他早就因为Ned那句话做好了准备，但是真正面对Tony的时候，他却依然控制不住。  
Tony伸出手摸了摸下男孩的超短裤的裆部，“你跳舞的时候看见我有没有想让我的老二插进你的小穴里？”  
另一只手抚摸上他的翘臀，“还有你的菊穴，是不是想吸大肉棒？”  
被言语刺激的人双手抵在男人的胸前，被他灵巧的手触摸着，小穴里面一紧，好像有一股热流想要冲出……  
Tony低头咬了咬他的锁骨，看来之前他在他身上留下的痕迹已经消失得差不多了，所以，为了宣誓主权，今晚还要接着在他的身上印下属于自己的烙印。  
Peter轻轻抬起手臂，搂住了专心在他身上种草莓的人的头，抚摸着他的发丝，看到他藏在黑发见有些亮亮的银丝，有些心疼。  
他在众人面前如启明星光耀夺目，这些年来，他一个人撑起了斯塔克工业并闻名于全球，作为Iron Man，没人知道他经历过什么，但是他身上的那些曾经因为战损后即使恢复也留下了许多不可磨灭的痕迹，以及Peter曾经偷看了贾维斯为他做的全身检查报告，左手臂因为曾被汽车砸伤，此后多少个夜晚他会从睡梦中痛醒，然后一个人默默地坐在家中的屋顶，点起一根烟手中却继续着无休止的工作。  
他想陪陪他，让他不那么辛苦，这样的心愿简单，却也奢望。  
年轻的孩子眼里尽是对恋人的温柔，可惜Tony并没有看到，他只能感受到小手轻柔得触摸他的发丝，牙齿咬着胸前的红樱，舔弄吸吮着给予刺激。  
“daddy，我想你。”Peter低声在他耳边说道，是的，在男人抱紧他身体的那一刻，他想他，身体想他，精神想他，快要想疯了，在碰触的刹那尽数释放思念和情愫。  
男人抬起头，深邃的眼睛对上他的温柔，吻上那如朱砂红唇。  
“kid……daddy也想你……”说着，手指伸进超短裤里摸到了那湿了内裤的小雌穴，抚摸着两片敏感的阴唇揉弄，手指向里面探寻着，被淫水浸湿。  
“daddy……干我，操我……唔嗯……”Peter小声呻吟了一声，“别在这里……”他又请求道。  
Tony脱下了他的超短裤，随手扔进就车里。  
“啊，不……”Peter哀求着不要在这里进行，显然男人并没有听进去他的请求。  
“我下面硬了，想现在就干你。”  
“看你流着淫水的骚穴，迫不及待想吃进去daddy的大肉棒了吧。”  
帮男孩脱下被雌穴弄湿的内裤，暴露在外的小穴收缩着，在外面野合的快感让男孩有些感官刺激，穴口流的水更多了。  
“唔……那，你插进来吧……”他偏过头，不敢看他爸爸的眼睛，他控制不住会大声呻吟带给他性欲来对他进行侵犯。  
将男孩几乎剥光的男人依然西装革履，只是他的裤裆被勃起的肉柱撑起。  
他解开腰带，掏出来又硬粗长的黑红肉棒，挺翘着狰狞，像野兽叫嚣着要吃点眼前的猎物。  
Peter伸手摸了摸那根东西，Tony分开他的腿，挤在他的两腿之间，对上阴道口便送了进去。  
交合的瞬间像干柴遇烈火，窄紧的小穴里有些淫液的润滑，即使是Tony如此粗壮的阴茎也可以抽插自如。  
这一次的插入比上一次给小孩的开苞要轻松许多，因为一次的调教会让他的宝贝敏感地直流水，这显然是因为他技术优越又具有先天的优秀条件。  
白嫩的手臂紧紧抱着他daddy的脖子不敢松手，夹紧了人的腰感受身下发洪水一样裹着肉柱。  
“daddy你慢点......轻点”Peter用着仅两人能听见的声音乞求着，毕竟在外面，这种事情还是很羞耻，可是这是和他最爱的爸爸做啊，如此美好得恍如虚幻，却宁愿沉醉其中不愿醒来。  
“你的小浪穴夹得我那么爽，怎么让我慢下来？”宠溺地亲吻着他的唇角，嘴上说着但是身下却为了照顾他的宝贝放慢了些速度。  
由于是双性人，稚嫩少年的小雌穴比那些他干过的女人要紧，比他干过的别的男人的菊花更舒适，是最适合也是他至今为止最满意的小穴。  
小孩子搂紧了他爸爸的脖子，在他耳边又轻声说着：“我们到车里去吧。”  
毕竟被看到了影响不太好，若是被某些乱七八糟报社的狗仔拍到了这位天才的花花公子科学家和他的儿子乱伦，明天他们的野合照片就要被刊登在各大报纸和网页上。  
尽管Tony的艳史全美几乎无人不知无人不晓，但是他想乱伦这种事对他的还是会有冲击。  
“骚货，怎么这么淫荡的宝贝还怕被人看见不成？”Tony侧头舔了下他的耳垂，便抱着Peter进了一旁的车子内。  
Tony的车子后座比正常的车后座要宽大的多，而小孩子身形也很纤细，并不会占多大的空间。  
他看到了之前被Tony扔在一旁的短裤，这次演出对于Peter来说还是很有纪念意义的，所以他想把它带回去珍藏起来，刚拿起来却又被Tony抢了过去，转头扔到了靠背后面。  
他从座椅下拿出来一个小箱子，里面装满了情趣用品，他本来想着什么时候心情好了在车里来一发可以用到，正好，今天就可以用在他的宝贝身上了。  
Peter看着男人从箱子里拿出来一个跳蛋，咽了咽口水，虽然上次他们第一次做爱，Tony开了他两个穴的苞，但是他还没有体验过用这些情趣用品助兴，不知道会是什么样的感觉，应该会很舒服的吧……  
粗糙的手指揉了揉男孩胸前的蓓蕾，拿起跳蛋打开后放在他的乳头那里，强烈震动的刺激让Peter再次呻吟出来。  
甜腻的呻吟声让本来就高高翘起的阴茎更加粗硬，实在忍受不住地抓着那细腰再次把硬挺的肉棒插进流着水的小穴。  
红肿的乳头几乎承受不了跳蛋的刺激，小手轻轻推着那只拿着跳蛋的手，勾住了男人的脖子主动去亲吻他。  
回应了下男孩的亲吻，片刻温存后，他又拿着跳蛋放在了那裹着肉棍的小穴上面的小豆豆。  
“啊啊啊！”阴蒂被刺激的快感让Peter控制不住尖叫出来，男人不满他突如其来的声音，身下一顶，男孩便喘息着感受那里被勾起的性欲。  
他的小穴因为刺激了阴蒂淫水更加泛滥，冲刷着在穴里进出的肉柱。  
“呜哇好爽啊……daddy你再用力点。”Peter感觉他的里面更加空虚了，他想要那根大肉棒插进他的子宫里面，他想给他的爸爸生孩子。  
这是什么样的念头？摇了摇头，他还那么年轻怎么给那个男人生孩子……  
而且他知道，他的daddy上次给了他避孕药就足以说明他根本不想要孩子，他也从未让那些女人顺利怀上他的种。  
“小荡妇怎么这么淫荡，刚才还要我慢点怎么现在又要我快了？”Tony笑了笑，加快了在他体内驰骋的速度。  
“啊啊啊daddy射在……射在里面！”Peter搂着他的脖子看着那人快速地抽插，明显感觉到了那粗长的肉柱顶端龟头插进了他的子宫口，在里面狠狠戳弄，像要把他的子宫戳烂。  
肚子里又疼又爽，可他好喜欢他的daddy这样插他，好希望他能把精液都射进里面灌满他的子宫。  
在两个人几乎到达巅峰的时候，Tony把肉棒一下子都抽了出来，射在了他的大腿袜上，黑色的网袜被弄上了白色的粘稠液体。  
Peter的小穴里面丝毫没有被精液射进去的迹象，还张着嘴着没有闭合，Tony把刚才丢在一边的跳蛋顺势塞进了那个小穴口里，便坐回了驾驶座的位置。  
“好好含着那个小跳蛋，daddy回去继续干你。”


	8. Chapter 8

这一路上Peter在后座紧紧夹着刚才塞进体内的跳蛋，乖巧地坐在车里的后座。  
体内震动刺激他的敏感点，穴内控制不住地流出淫水弄湿了坐垫，看着车窗外闪过的风景，却最后停在后视镜的位置，这里可以清楚地看见男人的模样。  
眼眸深邃如没有繁星明月的夜晚，却因刚才的调情眉目间多了点桃花泛滥的意味，风流不羁的样子就算是个多情王子也足够那个单纯的孩子一见钟情。  
Peter看着后视镜那人认真开车的样子，体内震动的跳蛋却让他精神不能集中，那人似乎察觉到了男孩在看他，轻描淡写回应了一句：“宝贝这么等不及吗？我们马上到家了。”  
这时后座的男孩就羞红了脸，不想被人看到窘迫的样子，便躺在了后座，不去看后视镜，前面的人也看不见躺着的他，蜷缩起小小的身躯，抱着自己的膝盖，脑中一团浆糊。  
其实他有察觉到他喜欢他吧，单纯的孩子总是容易胡思乱想，而且正青春期的Peter对自己一直以来爱慕的人发现了对他是怎样的感情后，他更会急于表现自己。  
如果说之前喜欢过liza只是单纯地暗恋，对Tony，他想得到他的认可，各个方面的。  
比如，确定恋爱关系。  
可是，那个人是Tony Stark啊，得到他比登天还难，他知道，他一直懂自己处于什么样的地位，一个富豪花花公子天才的儿子。  
他们仅仅只是父子关系。  
可是，不甘心，他想要更多，得到他全部的身心。  
脑中思绪万千让时间过去得悄然无声，汽车停在自家的别墅门前，Tony开了车门，西装外套披在Peter暴露的下身，就这样把人抱了起来，门口的happy似乎知道Tony要做的一切事情，知趣地为他们打开房门，又帮他们关好。  
这次他们回到了Tony的房间，成熟男人的卧室必定与青少年充满青春气息的房间不同，Peter虽然在这里睡过，但是那是很小的时候了，他长大后便一直在自己的房间里，甚至很少来他爸爸的房间，他一直很懂事得不会想打扰他的工作和休息，所以总是一个人，而乖巧的代价必然是得不到太多宠爱，他不是他的亲生儿子，他明知道给他这些应该知足的。  
不满足，人都是贪婪的野兽，强烈的占有欲会吞噬一切理智，所有动物的本性，人类更是如此。  
那人关好了房间的门，走向他时扯下了西装领带，性感的男人每一个动作都如勾魂摄魄。  
直到他面前，掀开他的外套，听见那跳蛋埋在小孩体内的声音，瞬间兴奋起来，粗糙的手掌抚摸上男孩那吹弹可破的细嫩皮肤，欣赏着他的宝贝诱人的模样。  
“daddy……”Peter有些紧张地开口。  
抚摸他身体的那只手停住，手的主人柔声问道：“怎么了kid”  
“daddy你爱我吗……”颤抖着身体，心狂跳不止，他是怎么了……为什么现在要问这种问题。  
Tony正在兴头上，身下的东西都硬了起来，他听到了提问，愣了一下。  
手掌从身体移到他的头顶，揉了揉一头小卷毛。  
“当然爱你啦，你是我儿子，可爱的小家伙，daddy怎么可能不爱你？”  
不不不，这不是他想听到的答案。  
“我是说，是爱情的那种爱……”  
他不知道他为什么会脱口而出这些，他有他最爱的爸爸，却没有他最爱的情人。  
那个人沉默了，手上的动作没有继续，空气中只有那跳蛋震动的声音和两个人急促厚重的呼吸声。  
他能听得见自己的心跳加速，他控制不住，他后悔了，如果没有问他这句话，或许现在他们可以继续之前在车里的事情，做欢愉之事，可是现在，相对无言。  
“kid，你懂什么是爱情吗？”男人终于开了口，看向他的眼神里充满了柔情，所说的话语缺让他深陷寒冰极地。  
他不懂什么是爱情，他只知道，他爱他，就想占有他整个人，彼此的肉体和灵魂只属于唯一的对方。  
他摇了摇头，呆呆地愣在那里，眼眶中瞬间充满了泪水。  
他怎么那么爱哭，一点都不像个男子汉。  
他从来没见过他的爸爸流过眼泪，仿佛他没有泪腺。  
他是那样强大的男人，他不需要爱情。  
或许在他眼里，说爱情只是个笑话。  
只有小孩才成天想这些没用的东西。  
泪水再也忍不住地流了下来，满脸都是泪痕。  
Tony极尽温柔地为他擦去了眼泪，看着哭得梨花带雨的小人儿，心揪成一团。  
青春期的孩子嘛，说说爱情很正常，他十六岁的时候也喜欢过班里的女生，可是在他们两个人上床后，再也没有了后续。  
他紧紧地把那个弱小的孩子搂进怀里安慰着人，拍拍后背给他顺毛，嘴里不停地哄着他的宝贝。  
“不哭不哭，是daddy不好，daddy爱你，不要哭了我的宝贝，你一哭我的心都碎了。”  
在可靠的人怀里，所有的委屈和感性，压抑着这么久的感情也终于爆发出来，哭得撕心裂肺，声音都要哭哑了。  
男人就这样不停地安慰着他，抱紧了怀里的人，他只有面对他时才会这么有耐心，如果是别的和他上床的男人或女人，连敢和他撒娇的都屈指可数。  
终于怀里的宝贝稳定了些，擦了擦眼泪，发现体内的跳蛋几乎震麻了他的小穴，Tony连忙帮把跳蛋取出来关掉。  
他的爸爸是爱他的，无论是对情人还是对儿子，他做够幸运，作一个就够。  
他对上男人深情的眼神，没干的泪水模糊了视线，闭上眼睛主动去亲吻他怀抱着的人的双唇，舔舐，啃咬，侵入口中勾住舌头混合彼此唾液。  
Tony回应着男孩青涩地主动亲吻，老练的技术却也给他表现自己的机会。  
勾着他的脖颈喷出的热气让彼此身下更加情动，再次重新勃起。  
呼吸不上来时才彼此分开，他低头看了看那人裤裆鼓起来的那一大块，白嫩纤细的小手主动解开了他的裤腰带，帮他脱掉了所有的衣物。  
肿胀的肉棒被两只小手捧在手里的样子十分可爱，男孩低下头舔了舔龟头和以及马眼，Tony舒服得想立马把人扑倒插进他的下体。  
可是，他想看看他的宝贝想怎样诱惑他，所以忍住了欲望，等待着他的下一步东西。  
嫩滑的小舌舔遍了柱身，给它弄得湿漉漉的，认真的样子像对待每一道他做的数理化题一样，甚至更加耐心仔细，因为这个人是他倾其一生也要为之努力的人。  
小嘴含进了肉棒的顶端，嘴唇努力包裹着柱身，不让牙齿碰到它，来回吞吐着粗壮的肉柱对于他这样没什么经验的人虽然辛苦，内心却无比满足，这是值得的，Tony值得Peter为他做一切能让他舒服的事情。  
看着他的宝贝努力为他口交的样子，额头上渗出的汗都清晰可见，他轻轻为他擦了擦，可爱，这个尤物是想讨好自己吗？  
为了他前仆后继趋之若鹜的人太多太多，可是为什么这个孩子为他多做了一点他就会觉得感动？  
可能因为他是自己儿子吧，一定是这样的。  
他习惯去付出。理所当然地付出，像每一个为孩子操心的老父亲。  
小家伙为他口交得十分舒服，尽管他的技术十分稚嫩，但是这样认真的态度却没有丝毫谄媚的样子让Tony很满意。  
可以说，和Peter的性爱是他和所有人做爱里契合最高的。  
肉棒在男孩的伺候下变得更加粗长，而他却也依旧努力得吞吐着，一个顶到深喉他迅速咳嗽了起来，甚至咳出了几滴眼泪，Tony帮他顺了顺背部，就算为了讨好他也不用这么辛苦吧。  
等他重新尽力含进肉棒，口中的湿润包裹着深红的肉柱继续吞吐着，小手还不停抚摸根部，这让Tony实在是又爽又舒服。  
他很满意，这孩子也适合调教，他当年果然没有看错，不仅拥有双性人的身体，技术还学得这么快这么好，仿佛他天生就是被他操的。  
手指插进他的卷发中为他梳理，又揉捏了几下他的小耳垂，抚摸上他的眉毛额头，描绘他的五官。  
他的样子很美，和自己也有几分相似，这孩子的心性他了解，他未来很可能会和自己如出一辙，在事业上，在各种成就上。  
唯独在感情方面，他太认真了，想要的就一定要得到，爱一个人轻易不会放弃。  
他从来没有真正爱过谁，包括他的父母，太久远的记忆了，但是他始终记得他们，是亲情，对Peter也一样，他是他的儿子，从他领养他那一刻，他就做好了承担当父亲的责任。  
只是他的儿子太乖了，从来不用他操心，但是这次，可能会开始头疼了。  
他是要认真了。  
身下猛的一挺进他的喉咙，在男孩的口中喷射出精液，他连忙含着那射出的液体，一口口吞咽下去。  
那是Tony的东西，他喜欢，他愿意去这样做。  
“其实……你没有必要将它咽进去……”Tony凑过去把趴在他腿间的男孩抱起来抱在怀里，亲吻着因为口交而被磨得红肿的嘴唇，伸进口中品味着刚才那人咽进去的精液残留的味道，尽管已经很淡。  
Peter紧紧拥抱着他的爸爸，内心下定了决心，他要追他，他的daddy，以后只能是他一个人的。绝不要把他分享给别人。


	9. Chapter 9

9  
和喜欢的人做爱是一件让人愉快的事情，Peter就很享受这种性爱的过程，如果说从前只是崇拜那个人，现在则是可以占有他，哪怕目前只有身体。  
一整夜的紧紧相拥与放纵地交合让彼此疲惫不堪，Tony怀抱里搂着这个娇小的孩子，他已经枕着他的手臂进入梦乡，可是Tony却一直未合眼。  
他想着这孩子的告白，不知道自己的回答算拒绝还是接受，还是单纯的暧昧关系。  
有些一层父子关系的暧昧显得禁忌的味道，天性爱玩又奢靡的花花公子无论是养mb还是情妇，都只有一个目的就是让他们在床上给予他最好的享受。  
然而Peter呢，如果说一开始真的喜欢上他那独有的身体，在这么多年将他抚养长大的过程，他体会到了作父亲所承担的责任。  
有时候他会想，如果有一天他真的有了自己的亲生孩子，会爱他像爱Peter那样吗？显然不会，Peter是特别的。  
对于所有人来说，他是最特别，又唯一的那个人。  
侧头轻轻亲吻他的额头，像父亲对孩子睡前的晚安吻，又亲吻上他的薄唇，像情人之间温情的缠绵。  
双重身份的禁忌刺激却又无法割舍，抛弃其中一个都不属于他们。  
Peter醒来后，怀里抱着的那个人是真真切切存在的，第一次他还没来得及与他享受温存，可是这次，他陪在他身边一整晚。  
那人的睫毛卷翘浓密，睁眼的时候眉目的风情万种可以让任何人沉沦深陷。  
如此幸运他可以陪在他身边，却又如此不幸爱上一个他难以完全占有的人。  
如朝圣般蜻蜓点水吻在他锁骨处，脸颊触碰下巴的胡茬来回磨蹭着，像个黏人的小猫。  
那人猝不及防地睁眼，对上那仿佛做了坏事惊慌失措的眼睛。  
Tony轻声笑了笑，刚才这孩子做的一切他都感知得到，可爱小宠物总是蹭蹭主人来给予慰藉。  
他的宝贝羞红了脸企图闪躲，却无处可逃。  
他纤细的腰肢已经被男人的大掌箍住，一用力，便把娇小的身躯摆成了跨坐在自己身上的姿势，因为重心不稳，Peter的身体几乎贴上了Tony。  
“宝贝，你刚才想对我做什么？一大早上就发骚了？”调戏这只小猫咪可是很有意思的一件事。  
“我……没有……”甜甜的小奶音有些害羞地回应，却有些像撒娇的口气。  
“可是daddy被你撩硬了怎么办，你要负责呀小浪货。”  
Peter感受到他跨坐着的小屁股被一根东西顶上，而且正好抵在他的菊穴，而昨天晚上被干得汁水横流的小阴穴两片阴唇都已经红肿。  
Tony的手指探向他宝贝的身下，捏了捏那片红肿的阴唇，这让他身上的小男孩浑身颤抖。  
“不……它肿了……会坏掉的”Peter把头埋在人的胸前，听心跳动。  
“要不，你插后面吧……”他抬起头亲了亲Tony的下巴，小狗狗眼似的有些可怜巴巴。  
那人拍了拍他的小屁股，却没有进行下一步东西。  
“你有些累了，休息一会儿，今天你还要上学呢。”  
Tony并没有继续碰他，说实话这有点让人失望，不过Peter依旧懂事地点点头，像小时候他求Tony带他出去玩，而Tony总是以工作太忙为理由拒绝他后，他自己总能自我安慰。  
Ned看着Peter一路走过来的姿势，如果不是因为昨天晚上他看着Peter的热舞，他真以为他的腿部出了问题。  
“嘿哥们，我觉得你可能是成功了？”一下课Ned赶紧搂过来Peter的肩膀询问起来。  
“……是。”  
“我去，恭喜你啊，这下可能只有我还没脱单了。”这简直比自己脱单还兴奋。  
Peter抓了抓他的小卷发……他好像不记得……Tony答应了他。  
“不不不，Ned，我爸他好像没答应我……”Peter停住了脚步，小胖子也停住了脚步。  
“什么？？？他没答应你？？？？”Ned想给他哥们一棒子把他打清醒点。  
伸手扒开了Peter今天特意穿的高领衣服。  
“哇你干什么？”  
……有吻痕啊，那？？？  
“不是，你没和他表白？”  
“表白了啊？”  
“他拒绝你了？”  
“没……”  
Ned快要急坏了，他真是为他的好朋友操碎了心。  
“我不知道我爸他到底是接受了还是拒绝了。”  
“……”  
这对父子一定都脑子有问题。Ned的内心是绝望的。  
而Tony下一次遇到那个之前因为去看Peter跳舞而鸽了的女记者的时候，他几乎忘记了那个女人的长相。  
“听说你上次是为了去看你儿子的学校活动而没来见我？”性感的女人在晚会结束后拉住了Tony。  
他努力回忆起着这个女人到底是谁，而她却早已经把自己香软的身体贴上了Tony。  
这几天夜夜与Peter翻云覆雨而没有在外到处沾花惹草，多少人以为这位风流倜傥的花花公子从良了。  
因晚会而特意准备的低胸连衣裙包裹着她傲人的身材，波浪的金色卷发有些清新的香味，高级女士香水扑进Tony的鼻中，一个简单的调情姿势便让Tony不知不觉中就已经搂上了她的腰部，迷人的s型曲线没有哪个男人不会心动，除非他是gay。  
她好像是叫做Christine Everhart，如果没记错的话。  
“哦Everhart女士，我表示很抱歉，你应该知道，作为父亲有必要时常对孩子表现下关心。”Tony挑了挑眉毛，在被动的情况下转变为主动得将那女人的身体搂在臂弯里。  
看样子她很喜欢Tony主动，虽然他是鸽了她的约会，可是这么有魅力的多情浪子，她还是想好好地多品尝品尝。  
“花花公子能记住我的名字是我的荣幸。”不安分的手指拉扯了下Tony的领带，指肚又描绘着他的侧脸的轮廓，媚眼如丝地暗示着他是不是应该有下一步动作。  
Tony好些时候没有碰女人了，他一直觉得这个女记者还算对他的口味，可是今天……  
他本来打算回家和Peter玩些新鲜的东西。  
家里的小妖精那么诱人，这些外面的花花草草可是比不上他的宝贝一分。  
Tony放开了她，“我要回家了宝贝，如果有机会，改天？”  
被泼了冷水的女记者表现得有些失落，“毕竟Stark先生要回家照顾儿子，哦天呐，你可真是个好父亲。”说罢，一个香吻落在Tony的侧脸上。  
“好吧等你有时间联系我哦。”又抛了个媚眼给他，风情万种尽显于此。  
简单回应了她几句，Tony便开车回了家。  
在家一直等着Tony回来的小孩在Tony开门的时候便跑了过来，两个人像夫妻一样交换了对方的吻。  
“daddy我和你说，今天我和Ned做的实验是班里唯一成功的……”  
“今天的数学考核我又考了满分……”  
“我今天帮助一个老奶奶过了马路……”  
“图书管理员找了几天的书被我发现啦！你知道吗原来是被一只小狗叼到了图书馆后面的小花园草丛中……”  
他很喜欢他的宝贝讲每天的生活，他觉得这样的生活才算是父亲和儿子最好的状态。  
一个亲吻堵住了那喋喋不休的小嘴，将那个小孩搂进自己的怀中开始脱下他那家居的兔兔睡衣。  
“唔……daddy……”他动情地回应突如其来的亲吻，因为这几天Tony的调教，Peter也算是学会了怎样与一个成熟男人进行热吻。  
他的宝贝总是会无意之间会把他撩硬，可能一个害羞的动作就足以让他干上他三回。  
粗糙的大掌伸进了那后面有个兔尾巴的小内裤中，去搜寻那两片诱人的肉肉。  
手指伸了进去，他摸到了……卫生棉条。  
“你生理期？”他竟然忘记了他的宝贝是有生理期的。  
“……是啊。”Peter小心翼翼地回答道，不知道怎么惹得他的daddy不高兴了。  
“那你怎么不早说。”Tony突然有些心烦意乱，撩了还不能吃，身体里有一团火想要发泄。  
“我……我可以用嘴的！”小孩连忙说道，他不会因为这个嫌弃他吧……  
“或者……你可以插我后面，都可以……”  
两个人渐渐沉默了起来，整个房间宁静得可怕。  
“不了，宝贝，你早点休息吧。”  
或许Tony回家的目的就是为了看一眼他的儿子放学是不是回家了。  
“不不，daddy，我想和你做爱！你想怎么样都可以！”男孩祈求道，他的爱如此卑微，如尘埃一粒，他怎么也没想到，他会因为他的生理期而不和他亲热。  
他突然好恨自己的身体，如果他是个正常男孩就好了，可是随时和他喜欢的daddy做爱，没有这些糟心的生理期问题。  
“Peter你听我说……我们或许并不适合做恋人。”  
Peter抬起头，他此刻竟然觉得他的daddy如此陌生，不适合……做恋人？  
那之前的这些算什么……  
日常的早晚安吻，一起吃饭时互相喂给对方，他工作累了有Peter帮他解乏，还有那些夜里紧紧相拥的情话。  
这些不都是恋人之间应该做的吗？还是只有他一个人是一厢情愿的。  
“你只是我儿子，Peter。”


	10. Chapter 10

“什么？”Peter以为自己听错了，眼神顿时涣散，呆呆地看着近如咫尺的Tony抓着他的肩膀，微张的唇瓣吐露出的话语在他耳边也已经听得模糊，头脑中一片空白地反复重复着那句，“我们并不适合作恋人，你只是我儿子。”  
Tony的手劲很大，抓得他的肩膀生疼，他的声音如此细微地吐出一句“疼……”才感觉到肩膀被松开，他有些支持不住自己，便咬紧了牙关手臂撑着沉重的身体。  
Tony有些心疼，他没想到如此随口而出的话会伤到这个孩子的内心，看着他空洞的眼睛里突然溢满的泪水止不住得流了满面，便轻轻把人搂进怀里拍着后背，像小时候哄着这个可爱的宝宝睡觉一样。  
而Peter没有发出任何声音，连呜咽的声音都没有，只有厚重压抑的喘息声。  
Tony低头看了看他的小孩，只见到他闭上的眼睛卷翘的睫毛上挂着莹莹闪光的泪珠，眼角是留下的两道痕迹，他舔掉了溢出的液体，盐水的味道在他口中却品尝到了酸楚。  
“宝贝……我……不是有意要这样说的……”  
他突然害怕了，害怕这个孩子会想不开，毕竟青春期的孩子，难免心理会多想，尤其是Peter这样心思细腻的孩子。  
Peter缓缓睁开了眼睛，眼白处红色的血丝像蛛网一样密布，褐色的眼睛几乎无法对焦，紧紧抿在一起的薄唇被牙齿咬着里面，显得唇色十分暗红，憔悴得不行。  
“daddy……我知道……因为我们是父子，所以我不能爱上你，对吗。”他张口声音微弱得几乎听不见，可是Tony依然听得一字不落。  
Tony没有回答，他一直当Peter是什么样的存在呢？  
单纯的只是儿子？  
不不不，从他当时接受那个泰国富商将这个孩子送给他作为未来的男宠时，他对他的心思就已经不单纯了。  
可是他没想到，一个身份应该是和只配被他玩弄的男宠想要得更多，他想要他的全部身心，想要他爱上他。  
他一个十六岁的小屁孩会懂什么是爱情吗？  
Tony五十岁的人了都不会轻易提这个单词。  
尽管风流的他经常会对一些他上过的人说一些我爱你宝贝，仅仅是调情。  
可笑的是，那些人真的有信以为真的，等他们再次想找Tony的聊及风月时，他身边早就有了别的人，而且各种各样的人，而Tony几乎忘记了那些人的长相和名字。  
Peter和在Tony眼里简直可笑的痴情人是一样的，他不可能爱上他，因为Tony从来没有爱过谁。  
如果说当年他为了pepper将几亿的钢铁战衣炸成烟花给她作为人生最美好的礼物，在接下来的一段日子里，他依然只当她是朋友。  
那天晚上他们二人的恩爱誓言，在第二天早上醒来他穿衣服离开床铺的那一刻就忘得一干二净。  
pepper看见他一脸不知发生了什么事的神情，气的脸都发青。  
据说史塔克工业的小辣椒助理一个月没有理他们的boss。  
而Tony，却依然每天除了吃喝玩乐，就是研究他的工作和战衣。  
没用多长时间，那空出来的柜子又堆满了他的新战衣。  
“孩子……你明明知道，我不可能爱上你。”他搂着他宝贝的腰部，抓紧了他侧腰处由于衣服的宽大多出来的布料揉成一团，舔吻着那两片纤薄的唇，舌尖碰触着牙关吸吮唾液。  
“宝贝，我们只做不好吗？我当你是我儿子，你当我是你的daddy。就这样，不好吗？”粗糙的大掌抚摸着白嫩光滑的大腿根处，慢慢撸着那两腿之间的小肉棒。  
说罢，他已经啃住男孩的锁骨处，咬下去又留下了一圈的牙印。  
“唔……”Peter有些吃痛，身体却没有任何回应，眼神呆呆地望着前方，像个破碎的玩偶。  
他可能……本来就只是个玩具罢了。  
Tony帮他撸着那疲软的身下，一直没什么反应，他也放弃了，将那人安顿好，看他在床上安稳地睡着后，便轻轻下了床，穿衣服出了门。  
他开着跑车出去兜了风，转了一圈总觉得身下没有释放，拿出手机，眼睛停在了那个今天新存的女记者的手机号，点开拨了过去。  
“美丽的女士，要一起吃个夜宵吗？”  
这夜宵吃上了她香软的床，几翻云雨过后，她涂着鲜红色指甲油的玉手支着高脚杯细细品尝着红酒，含着那一口亲吻上Tony送了口中。  
“怎么，你儿子睡着了就出来浪了？”柔顺的发丝落在男人的胸前，抓着Tony的手摁在她那挺拔双峰之间。  
Tony没有说话。  
“其实我看得出来……”女人笑了笑，低头咬了下Tony的胸口。  
“你们之间，可不只父子那么简单。”  
Tony盯着她那妩媚的调情眼神，说出的话却让他无法再继续醉生梦死卧在此处。  
“不，我们只是父子。”他回答道，唇角勾起一抹笑意，表面波澜不惊，内心却无法镇定。  
“是吗？风流浪子的Tony会对眼前这么个小尤物不会想着占有？我是不信的。”女记者坐了起来，眯起眼睛看着他。  
“所有人都不信。”  
这一夜，过得异常漫长。  
他中途的离开让她有些不高兴，不过也不能说什么，毕竟知道对方是什么身份。  
她虽然怀疑Tony和Peter的关系，却不敢再多说，就是不怕死，也害怕因此丢了工作，之前她调戏过Tony，甚至调上了床，这次她却在那个男人眼中看到了危险和认真。  
冷如刀锋几乎可以割断钢铁的眼神望向她只觉得脊背发凉，她再持宠也要担心自己的小命和名誉。  
Tony回到了家中，天还没亮，他在黑暗中摸索到了那躺在床上的小小身体，温柔地将他搂进怀里，手摸了摸男孩的臀部，却有些湿润的触感。  
皱了下眉，摁开了房间的灯。  
满床的凌乱，男孩的下体血迹斑斑，从雌穴里的经血流在小屁股上，染红了那块床单。  
菊穴里是之前他们二人调情用的按摩棒，关着开关撑满了穴壁。  
小肉棒前面是他射出的精液，在床单上乳白色的液体还未干透。  
他的两颗乳头上被乳夹夹得充血，像两颗红透的樱桃，可怜兮兮地在那里挺立着。  
卷发凌乱不堪，嘴角的口水和眼角的泪水已经干涸。  
淫糜的场景和他禁闭的双眼看上去好像失去了知觉。  
Tony被吓了一跳，他紧张得帮Peter取下了乳夹，又小心翼翼地把他后穴里的按摩棒拿了出来，抽出些床头的纸巾擦了擦Peter屁股上的血，把他裹了起来，让仆人换了新床单，又叫来了他的私人医生。  
“Tony先生，您儿子的身体已经非常虚弱……而且在经期进行性行为非常容易感染疾病，他现在有些发烧，我给他开一些药，按时吃并且最近不要进行性行为。”  
医生无奈地看着这对父子，心情有些复杂。  
纠结Peter经历了什么会做出这样简直是在拿自己生命开玩笑的事，要是小少爷有个什么三长两短，他可吃不起Tony的掌心炮。  
他离开后，Tony紧紧抱着裹在被子里一动不动脸色苍白的孩子，脸颊贴着人的额头，这样的动作，持续了几乎一天。  
直到晚上，Peter才缓缓睁开眼睛，Tony抬手摸了摸他的额头，没那么烫手，为他量了体温，烧也算退了些。  
“宝贝！……你醒了。”Tony紧皱的眉头终于松了些，满眼的柔情似水看着他怀中的心肝。  
他在乎他，他第一次感受到了什么是可能你抓不住他他就要消失了。  
“嗯……daddy，我好想你，你去哪了？”孩子迷蒙的双眼充满了雾气氤氲，被裹在被子里让他的小脸通红，看他气若游丝的样子，Tony的心快碎了。  
“宝贝，daddy也好想你，我们再也不分开了好不好。”他低头亲吻上Peter的小嘴，久久没有离开。  
他吻得轻柔，像对待易碎的珍宝，担心的面容让Peter有些心疼。  
裹在被子里的宝宝点了点头，苍白的脸上露出了笑容，“好。”  
从被子里伸出来的小手抚摸上Tony的侧脸，他抓着那滚烫的小手贴着脸摩擦。  
“daddy……我真的很喜欢你……我害怕你会离开我，我怕你不要我了……”小奶娃的话像所有孩子们害怕被父母抛弃一样，他也只是单纯得想得到爸爸全部的爱。  
“daddy，我保证，我不会奢求太多……”  
“我只想要你不要离开我……我真的怕，我一睁眼，你就不在我身边了……”  
Tony深情地吻着最爱他的用尽全部身心去义无反顾飞蛾扑火的小男孩。  
他不会想到，有一天这个孩子会毅然决然离他而去，他更不会想到，当他懂了什么是爱时，也懂了失去的，永远也无法挽回。


	11. Chapter 11

接下来的一段时间里，Tony不停地更换着各种男女朋友，如同换衣服一样，而这其中不乏像Peter这样的小男孩。  
他们与Tony在一起的时间都不是很长，可是都曾有过一个名分就是Tony的情人。  
Peter与Tony的关系除了父子，可能就只有床伴了。  
和Tony每一次性爱他都想完完全全拥有对方，尽管有时候Tony会极尽温柔，但是他从来没答应过Peter成为他的情人，哪怕只有一天做他的情人也好。  
年少时爱上了最惊艳的人，这辈子都不可能再爱上别人。  
他知道自己的身份，在Tony忙着和别人谈恋爱时，他处于一个什么样的地位呢？怕是连小三都算不上。  
随着Peter又长了一岁，他的样貌身形也成熟了许多，从少年转变为青年的过程，这一切都被Tony看在眼里，他看着他的小男孩越长越高，肌肉也发达了起来，不像以往那样纤细柔弱。  
在床上的技术也是越来越好了，曾经稚嫩的下体随着被调教和长久地操干，如今变得肥厚多汁，菊穴也不像一开始那样难以进入，就算不怎么润滑，也可以轻而易举插进他的屁眼，他的胸部发育的越来越大，每次被Tony握在手里都像抓着少女的乳房，这让Peter有些害羞，总觉得自己像个女孩子一样，而Tony经常吸吮和舔弄那里，他的乳头也又大又饱满，如果里面有奶，进行哺乳都没有问题。  
两个人的身体契合度越来越高，Tony知道自己已经离不开他的宝贝了，他可以尝遍身边所有想和他上床的男男女女，却依旧时不时会去操几次他的乖儿子，如果很长时间不操他，身体就会十分不自在。  
在得知Peter被麻省理工学院录取之后，两个人疯狂地做爱，连续几天他陪在他身边，Peter的两个小穴灌满了Tony的精液几乎不能合拢。  
“daddy……我好舍不得你……”Peter紧紧搂着他爸爸的脖颈，他知道的是，如果他放开了，可能接下来会好久两个人会见不到。  
就算Tony可以去他的大学看他，但是繁忙的学业，两个人也不可能像现在这样，在床上彼此温存得这么久。  
“kid，daddy也舍不得你。”Tony搂着他的细腰，捏了捏他柔软挺翘的屁股，侧头亲吻住男孩的小嘴。  
Peter把头埋在了Tony的胸前，淡淡说道：“我想给你生个孩子。”  
没有丝毫玩笑的意味，好像是准备了好久才下定决心来告知Tony。  
“kid，你知道，我不想要孩子。”Tony搂紧了他，却也毫不犹豫拒绝了。  
Tony就算想要孩子，也不应该由Peter来生他们，他们二人是不可能的，如果Tony注定此生孤身一人，他也不可能选择Peter做他的恋人。  
他还那么年轻，而时刻处于危险中随时有生命之忧的他，也知道自己脆弱的心脏很可能陪不了他多长时间。  
“可是daddy……”Peter还想张口解释争取一下，却发现自己无话可说，他不知道应该怎样劝说Tony允许自己给他怀一个孩子。  
他更不知道，为什么Tony永远不会答应和他在一起。  
他知道他们彼此相爱，他们本可以携手一生，无谓一切。  
Tony起身穿好了衣服，留下了药片，叮嘱Peter吃下去，便离开了这里。  
男孩盯着那药片，转身就扔进了垃圾桶。  
在Peter开学典礼的前一天晚上，他在学校的公寓里用验孕棒测出来，他怀孕了。  
欣喜中有了一丝不安，他不知道过不久挺着大肚子去上课会是什么样子，孩子会怎样出生呢，生出来Tony会怎么想……  
他也不敢去想那么多，他只想给Tony生宝宝，他太爱他了，既然他们无法在一起，那他为他生的孩子呢？Tony会不会因为这个孩子的出生而接受他？  
嘲笑了下自己有些痴心妄想，不过就算Tony不接受他们的孩子，他也要生下他，拥有着他们两个人共同相貌的孩子该是多么漂亮又聪明的宝宝！  
那是一个生命，Peter会用尽全力保护的生命。  
在孩子第三个月时，他经常上课的时候会突然冲出教室，在男厕所吐得天昏地暗，在老师和同学都以为Peter是生了什么怪病，他最好的朋友Ned却隐约察觉到Peter的异常可能没那么简单。  
Ned虽然和Peter考上了同一所大学，却不是一个院系，在一起的时间少了，但是两个人经常在一起玩他还是能感觉到Peter的变化。  
“Peter……你是不是怀孕了？”Ned小心翼翼地询问着，他觉得Peter不会那么傻得在大一就选择给Tony怀个孩子，这被学校知道了……不不，男人怀孕生孩子这种事情会被选进世界未解之谜的！  
“是……是我爸爸的孩子。”Peter的脸色苍白得几乎没有血色，被孕吐折磨得不像样子的健气男孩也没有那种小太阳的感觉，整个人阴郁了不少。  
“Peter你疯了？？！”Ned张大了嘴巴，他怎么也没想到他的好哥们会傻到要这个时候怀孕。  
“你就算想给Stark先生生孩子也要等你毕业的吧。”Ned表示也有些无能为力了，耸了耸肩，一脸担忧地看着Peter。  
“我其实是害怕的，我爱他，我等不到我毕业的时候了。”Peter深知自己为情所困是多么愚蠢，可是，那个人是他从懂事的时候就喜欢上并且想和他在一起一辈子的人，为他付出生命也值得，更别说为他生个孩子了。  
“可是他爱你吗？”Ned是这一路看着Peter单恋着Tony而苦苦追寻至今无果的人，他知道，两年了，他们是无论如何都不可能的。  
“我不知道……我不在乎，我爱他就够了。”Peter伸手抚摸着那还没有开始凸起来的肚子，知道里面孕育着他和Tony的宝宝，想着无论他受多少苦都是值得的。  
“Peter你真是太傻了，你就算给他生孩子，他也不会爱你，更不可能和你结婚。”此时此刻，Ned也觉得自己无能为力，只是心疼他的朋友，怎么就为了这样一个人渣，是的，他真心觉得Tony就是个人渣，而这样委屈自己。  
“就算是这样……也没有关系，我真的很想要这个孩子。”Peter不知道接下来会经历怎样的暴风骤雨，他有他肚子里拥有和Tony的孩子，就会无所畏惧。  
Tony来看他的时候，两个人见面后就迫不及待做了一次。  
Tony抚摸着Peter那有些松软的肚子，还嘲笑他大学伙食不错，肚子都吃大了。  
然而看着他除了肚子，其他地方都瘦了，便皱了皱眉。  
“你是怎么搞的，看你的胳膊和腿，细了好多，脸也尖了，是不是学习太累了？”Tony有些心疼自己的宝贝，把他的男孩搂进怀里，揉着他的卷发。  
“daddy我好想你……”说着，低头亲吻上男人的胸口，心里纠结着要不要把怀孕的事情告诉他，他害怕Tony的反应，如果他让他把孩子堕掉呢……  
可是，等孩子生下来送回给Tony照顾，他更无法预测未来的情形。  
“对了Peter，我要结婚了。”Tony的语气有些颤抖，他的内心也是经过了各种挣扎，他知道如果说出来这个消息，Peter一定会很伤心痛苦，可是，他终究要接受这个事实。  
“和pepper。”深吸了一口气，终于说出了所有。  
“婚礼在下个月，我会派人来接你回去。”  
Peter的头一瞬间如被轰炸，绝望吞噬了他所有的理智，胸口疼痛得无法呼吸，胃中一阵翻山倒海，推开了Tony，转身趴在厕所的坐便，呕得几乎把肠子吐了出来。


	12. Chapter 12

“Peter……你没事吧！”Tony见状连忙扶起来Peter，把他抱回床上。  
“用不用为你做个全身检查？”  
“不……我很好。”苍白的脸色暴露出他的憔悴状态，Tony心疼地把人圈在怀里顺着他的卷毛。  
他知道自己要结婚的消息对于Peter是个惊天打击，他轻轻吻着男孩的发丝，环抱着他的腰，对上他的唇瓣用力亲吻着。  
Peter没有拒绝，唇齿相依的纠缠，探寻彼此口腔的内里交换唾液，久久未能分开。  
这一夜，Tony干了Peter两个小穴，Peter也很乖巧地承受着，而天未亮，Tony就离开了这里。  
Peter醒来之时，枕边已被眼泪浸湿。  
他的肚子有些鼓起，因为他本身身体比较瘦弱，孩子即使四个月大也看不太出来。  
Tony派了自己的人开了一架私人飞机来接Peter，顺路把Ned也带了回来，陪着Peter一起参加Tony的婚礼。  
Ned之所以跟着Peter一起回来完全是因为他实在看不惯Tony的这个操作，看着Peter日渐苍白的小脸，渐渐鼓起的肚子，内心为他的好哥们十分不值。  
“其实Ned，我不后悔怀上daddy的孩子。”  
“Peter……”Ned摁住了他的肩膀，这个他身边这个已经成年的有些成熟气息的准爸爸，和当年那个义无反顾想和Tony在一起的少年已经判若两人了。  
“其实我这样的身体，我也知道，如果我不能怀上daddy的宝宝，我也不会和别人在一起。”努力挤出一丝微笑露给Ned，他更心疼了。  
曾经以为他们这对父子会修成正果，他终是没想到，他会陪着怀孕的Peter回去参加他爸和别的女人的婚礼。  
“只是如今……”Peter下意识地捂住了自己的腹部，一脸复杂的表情透露出这个稚气未脱只有18岁的男孩，还想象不到，如果这个孩子生下来，他要怎样抚养，他还要上学……  
可是他不想失去这个孩子，他和Tony的亲骨肉啊，他更不想让Tony和pepper这对新婚夫妇来养他的孩子……  
“希望他出生后，不会怪爸爸的任性……”此时的Peter是如此多愁善感，却满心欣慰。  
Ned搂了下Peter的肩膀，“不论怎样，我都会支持你的！”  
Peter对他报以感激的微笑后，淡淡道了句“谢谢你，Ned。”  
飞机巨大的晃动让Peter和Ned两个人几乎从座位上飞起来，幸好有安全带束缚着，不然估计这两人可能会冲到机顶。  
“天呐，这怎么开的飞机！”Ned埋怨了一句。  
“怎么，觉得我的人的技术比不过Stark的员工？小胖子。”  
这个声音……不是Peter，难道……小胖子抬起头，一个健壮的黑衣男人站在了Ned的身边，单只手杵着下巴，一脸玩味地看着这两个人。那人两鬓有些斑白发丝，年龄和Tony差不多，满面的沧桑和岁月的刻痕让这个人即使是带着玩笑口气也冰冷万分。  
“妈呀，Peter，这人谁啊，他好像……不是带我们上飞机的那个你爸的员工吧。”Ned面向了Peter，一脸快哭出来的表情。  
而一旁的Peter，脸沉了下来。  
“Peter Stark先生？你爸当年把我送进监狱，我女儿还喜欢你来着吧。”  
Peter没有说话，紧紧护着肚子，眉头紧皱着，因为刚才飞机的震动，以至于现在他恶心地想吐出来，额头上渗出了一层汗水。  
“她转学后，因为我的入狱，她患上了抑郁症，在你被麻省理工录取的时候，她却只能被迫在医院接受治疗。”  
“而我的妻子……因为无法偿还所欠的千万外债，和我女儿的高昂医药费，选择了自杀。”男人的眼神如藏锋，凌冽地盯着Peter，像要把他千刀万剐般。  
“然而幸运的是，她没有自杀成功，但是她却离开了liz，我出狱后，接到了离婚通知。”  
男人搭在Peter的肩膀上，一用力，几乎像要卸下来他的一条胳膊。  
“这一切是你我的恩怨，放了Ned。”他闭上眼睛，头贴在了背椅的头枕上，既然如此，他找来Peter必定是要取他性命。  
他不怕死，或许在他5岁的时候，他的生命就应该结束，只不过是他的父亲Tony，给了他一个重生的机会，可是他现在肚子里有一个孩子……就在刚才他还在和Ned说着，自己的宝宝……  
“我自然是不想为难你的朋友，可是他们呢？”  
随即走来的几个人，围住了两个人，他们的面孔，Peter从中认出了，那个拿毛毛虫吓他而他家因此破产的男生的父亲。  
“今天，是Tony的婚礼吧，我倒是要看看，他的妻子和儿子，如果只有一个能活，他会选哪个呢？”  
“你觉得Tony会选择谁呢？”  
他的肚子往下坠着，紧紧攥着腹部却也无力托起，疼痛刺激着神经。耳边是Ned不停地叫喊着他的名字，渐渐听不清他的声音，眼前模糊地失去了知觉。  
他很累，这一觉睡得太长了，他好像又回到了两年前的那场梦，Tony说着：“kid，把孩子流掉。”  
他眼睁睁地看着肚子里的孩子从他身下的穴口化成血，流干了。  
他想堵住穴口，留住那肚子里剩下的东西，却什么都没留下，他的肚子平了，摸了摸，好像那里从未有过东西。  
“daddy……为什么？”手指还在颤抖着，不敢相信，孩子没有了，而雪地里被染红的一大片血迹，他捧起来在手中，脸埋在那红白之间。  
“那……是你的孩子啊……”  
“是我们的孩子。”  
等他醒来的时候，摸了摸肚子，柔软凸出来的一块肉证明着宝宝的存在，松了一口气。  
还好是个梦，可是，他这是在哪里，他记得，他本来是要和Ned坐着私人飞机回纽约参加Tony的婚礼，却没想到居然在空中被劫持。  
而现在，周围一片漆黑，Ned也不知道在哪，唯一陪着他的只有他肚子里的孩子。  
回忆起来liz父亲的最后的话，看样子他一定会在Tony的婚礼上对他不利，他必须要逃出去，况且，Ned是因为他才与他陷入如此境地，他一定要保证Ned的安全。  
而在一旁正在教堂准备着开始婚礼的Tony不停地看着时间，这个时候Peter和Ned应该到了，如果是他赌气不想来参加呢？  
应该不会的，他知道Peter一定会来参加，只是他不知道他会带着怎样的心情。  
“嘿Tony，Peter还没到？”穿着一身洁白婚纱的pepper关切地询问着，毕竟Tony的儿子，是这场婚礼的重要嘉宾。  
“我想，我需要和他打个电话。”说罢，侧头亲吻了一下这个即将成为他妻子的美丽女人的侧脸，而Pepper，对着他的唇瓣送了他一个长长的吻，“那么，一会儿见，我还需要去重新弄一下我的头纱。”  
“ok，我漂亮的妻子。”Tony回他一个深情的眼神，等她走后，他拿起手机打给了Peter。  
没有人接，打给护送Peter来的飞机员工和保镖，均无人接听。  
Tony的表情凝重起来，内心的焦躁不安油然而生。  
Peter不会出事了吧……他知道自己的生死早已经被掌握在那些他仇家人的手里，可是Peter是无辜的，他身边的任何人都是无辜的。  
一场婚礼的新郎穿着一身专门为婚礼准备的白西装，召唤了他的战衣，随即消失在众人眼中。  
在所有人莫名其妙时，新娘Pepper却知道，一定是Peter出了什么事，否则Tony是不会如此突然离去，她知道，Tony自始至终在乎的，只有Peter一人。  
她太爱Tony了，当年他为她放的那场烟花，他将她拥吻的画面，这辈子都刻在心上，永远的月光，不可能磨灭，哪怕她知道，Tony你结局从来不会属于她。  
当牧师即将宣布婚礼的开始时，新郎却也始终未曾出现，等待在场人员和新娘的，却是一群恐怖分子的突然袭击。  
踩着飞行器的几人在一阵混乱中伤了几位嘉宾，却没有恋战地直接带走了pepper。


	13. Chapter 13

Peter敲了敲他缩在的黑暗中可触碰的阻隔，可以确定的是他现在被关在一个箱子里，他的身体并不能伸展，蜷缩着保护着肚子里的宝宝，他的腹部往下坠着，腹中的刺痛让他神经紧绷，额头上布满了冷汗。  
他第一次感到惧怕，他不怕死亡，作为Tony的儿子，他早就做好了随时会被他父亲的仇家弄死的准备，就像Tony，他们的命运随时随地会被篡改，因为他们从来都无法预知明天是都还存在。  
只是如今，他肚子里还有一个他和daddy的宝宝，可能是因为从小对于亲情认知的冷淡让他特别真心他肚子里孕育的小生命，他对他的养父Tony其实不只是亲情，他是爱Tony的，他为了回来参加他的婚礼，却被秃鹫劫持，更重要的是，Ned也被牵扯进来，现在他是死是活还未知，如果因为他Ned出了什么事，他这辈子都会良心不安。  
外面好像有什么声音，虽然有些听不太清，但是隐约听到了Tony和pepper的名字，Peter有些害怕会有什么事情发生，Tony一定会因为他的失踪而来找他，如果这是个陷阱，他可能会有性命危险。  
然而Tony，Peter与秃鹫的私人恩怨与Pepper又有什么关系呢？难道又是一个被牵扯进来无辜的人？他不想让任何人受伤，在他思考着如何逃出这里时，他所在的箱子被搬了起来。  
他不知道自己会被运送到哪里，只知道这一定会对Tony以及pepper不利，想到这里，他的肚子更痛了，像里面的团子在挣扎着想出来一下，他夹紧了后面，手掌安抚着肚子，内心默默说着：“宝宝，不要闹啊，爸爸一定会让你安全的。”  
而一旁在寻找着Peter的Tony，心急如焚之中又接到了Nat传讯给他pepper被带走的消息。  
一波未平一波又起，儿子失踪未来的老婆也被劫持，好好的一个婚礼新郎新娘全不在场，在场的亲友团有几个还重伤了。  
这伙人恐怕没那么简单，如果是他以前的仇家……在场的Nat和Banner居然没有阻止得了他们带走pepper，而Steve和Thor到时黄瓜菜都凉了。  
其实这场婚礼并没有得到Tony的普遍亲友的认同，所有人都看得出来Tony的真心根本不在pepper，而在他宣布他结婚时，Steve就差把Tony拎出来好好问问他到底能不能放过他的助理了。  
然而一个五十多岁的人了能修成正果也是不容易，虽然很多人都知道Tony的私生活糜烂到连自己儿子都操，但是他改邪归正还挺真情实意地向pepper求婚大家也只有祝福，然而这场婚礼的意外始料不及。  
pepper已经不是第一次被Tony的仇家挟持作为人质，作为Tony的助理经历过的枪林弹雨不知道多少次徘徊在生死线，身上结白的婚纱早已经被弄得残破不堪。她现在最担心Tony的安危，并且非常怀疑抓走她的和使Peter失踪的是同一波人，而这一切的矛头都指向同一个人，Tony。  
她还记得，Tony拿出结婚戒指单膝跪在她面前向她求婚，她真的不敢相信会有这样的一天。她内心知道Tony和Peter的关系，她也知道Peter真的爱着Tony，只是父子之间，即便能走到一起，而巨大的年龄差能携手一生却难上加难。  
如果Tony想有一个家，最好的人选就是pepper，可是Tony究竟爱不爱她，无从得知。  
或许从一开始，Tony就没有对任何人动心过，包括她，也包括Peter。  
可是这个残忍的男人，让两个最爱他的人因为他深陷险境。  
强烈的光线刺激着Peter的双眼，缓缓睁开后，看清了周围的一切，他被绑在一架像手术台的屋子里。  
他全身赤裸，微微隆起的柔软小腹对比他纤细的身体有些突兀，他的双手双脚被绑得紧紧的，丝毫不可能有反抗的机会。  
他一下子清醒了起来，他只记得他在箱子里，不知道过了多久，在恍恍惚惚中失去了意识，醒来便被脱光了躺在这里。  
周围的一切都是未知的，他不知道他被绑在这里会被怎样对待，用他来做实验？还是，他们知道了自己身体的秘密，甚至会解剖他，拿出他子宫里的孩子。  
越想越害怕，告诉自己要镇定下来，可是他的心脏却跳的不停，能清晰听见咚咚声音。  
房间的门开了，走进来的是一位穿着白大褂的医生模样的中年男子，黑色的眼镜框下冷漠眼神盯着Peter的裸体，这让Peter毛骨悚然，跟着这位医生后面的便是秃鹫，liz的父亲。  
“真没想到钢铁侠的儿子，竟然是个雌雄同体的人妖。”他停顿了下，手掌放在了Peter的腹部，重重压了一下。  
这一碰，Peter的腹部感觉要被挤爆一样，瞬间疼痛之感布遍全身。  
“该死的还怀了你爸的孩子，真是个下贱的婊子。”秃鹫咒骂着，他觉得自己的女儿为了这样一个不男不女的东西得了抑郁症是如此不该。  
如果他是这样的身体，为什么当年他还要追liz，最后的结果就是送他进了监狱，让他的家庭支离破碎。  
他想毁了Tony，以及他的妻儿，却没想到他的儿子还怀了他的孩子。  
“真是个风流浪子，和自己儿子上床，我想知道你是多大被你爸操的，那个时候你有没有遇见我女儿？”  
秃鹫站在Peter的旁边，充满着嘲讽鄙夷不屑的情绪。  
Peter没有说话，他自知自己确实辜负了liz，他明明就知道自己不可能会和一个女孩子在一起，也不可能爱上她。  
“你真是和你那老爹一模一样，都只会玩弄女人的感情。”说罢，他随手拉过来一个椅子坐在了整张床面前。  
“C博士，接下来他就交给你了。”  
那个被称为C博士的便是这个刚进来身穿白大褂的诡异中年男子。  
他从他随身携带的手提箱里拿出一些注射器，在Peter的胳膊上找了下他的血管，便给他注射了从那个箱子里拿出的不明液体。  
从他的两条手臂开始，Peter仿佛觉得自己的身体已经不是自己的了，他的体内像燃烧了一样，在烈火中急欲求生，却被吞噬得体无完肤。  
最为可怕的是他的腹部，比其他部位都要明显得很多，感觉他肚子里的宝宝像要融化一样，随即而来的是他全身紧绷，血管像要崩裂一般。  
漫长的煎熬中使他浑身滚烫，他感觉到好像有血要从他的下体流出，不不不，他的孩子不应该就这么没了。  
他已经四个月大了，爸爸没能保护好你……  
可是，你还没来得及睁眼看看你的另一位爸爸，他可是个英雄……  
“别担心，如果有幸你的孩子出生，也会继承你的能力，成为和你一样的杀人武器。”秃鹫说道，看着他的样子，表示非常满意。  
Peter的理智几乎被烧光，他难以想象这药剂会把他改造成什么样子，和Tony成为敌人吗，这样他宁愿死去。  
一声巨响打破了这场强制性非法行为，地面晃动得厉害如同地震，警报器的声音随即响起。  
两人迅速将Peter从手术台上解了下来，把赤身裸体浑身燥热的他塞进之前放他的箱子里，Peter的浑身又像坠入冰窖，注射液的反噬冻得他浑身颤抖，咬紧牙关告诉自己要挺下去，绝不能丧失意识与Tony为敌，就算死也绝不能伤害他一丝一毫。  
他已经做好了放弃生命的准备，只是还存有一线希望也想要他和孩子一起活下去。  
周围的黑暗与颠簸，他缩成一团抱紧了自己，如果这次能活着回去，他会把宝宝生下来给Tony和pepper抚养，而自己会重新回到学校，不会打扰他们二人，等他毕业了就把孩子接到自己身边，找一份稳定的工作……  
小娃娃会像他一定还是像Tony一点呢，会是男孩子还是女孩子……如果是和他一样的雌雄同体……孩子会不会活的很辛苦，像他一样爱上一个从一开始就注定有缘无分的人……  
Tony告诉自己要冷静，然而战甲却没有做出与他头脑想的那样做出反应，一栋在市中的大楼被炮轰，随即秃鹫与另一位医生模样的人带着一个巨大的箱子从最顶层飞了出来。  
Tony跟着飞了过去。  
而在城市边缘处他看见了倒在地上昏迷着的pepper，双手被反绑着，结白的婚纱也已经破烂不堪。  
在他打算冲过去打算抱起Pepper时，一个声音传入他耳中。  
“好久不见，Iron Man。”


	14. Chapter 14

14  
Tony看了一眼突然出现的秃鹫，脑中努力回忆着这个人应该他没睡过……  
是的，他根本就不喜欢长得比他还老的老男人。  
他站在了pepper身边，看着她紧闭的双眼内心像被人撕裂一样，而Peter现在身在何处还不知道。  
他轻轻把Pepper抱了起来，解开了捆绑她的绳子，并且机器监测她身体并无大碍。  
“Peter在哪？”Tony的声音极具震慑力，然而这并不能威胁到秃鹫。  
“Peter？你是说你那个人渣儿子？”秃鹫抱着双臂问道。  
人渣？哦天呐，Peter这么纯洁善良的孩子，他不会是欠了什么风流债了吧。  
他怎么会看上这糟老头子。  
看Tony没有说话，秃鹫翻了个白眼：“你儿子他抛弃了我女儿！还害得她患上了抑郁症！该死的。”  
Tony满脸的黑线，他终于想起来了，他的宝贝儿子曾经在中学追过一个女孩，后来因为他父亲试图劫持他的飞机，Tony就把他送进了监狱。  
“你这是刑满释放所以来报复我？”他犯下的罪行可不是这么短时间就可以被放出来的，所以他很可能是越狱。  
而帮助他越狱的后面一定有人，他的仇家太多了，联合起来能成立一个组织。  
“不不不，怎么能说是报复呢？我只是来为你们的新婚送一些祝福而已。”秃鹫的食指和拇指交叠在一起，做了个比心的手势。  
“如果你是来通知我你已经刑满释放了，或者，你想和我干一架也可以，放了Peter。”而现在Tony只想确保Peter的安全。  
“可以啊，C博士，放了那小子。”秃鹫转头面向那个穿着白大褂有些秃头带着眼镜的男子，挑了挑眉。  
Tony脸色一沉，他知道事情一定没有那么简单，秃鹫在耍什么花样，等他知道Peter在哪，他这次一定要杀了他们两个，以绝后患。  
C博士有些犹豫，但是却还是听了秃鹫的话，打开了那个锁着Peter的箱子。  
赤裸的男孩从箱子里跳出，从他的手腕处射出了白色的粘稠固体，黏住了Tony的战甲，另一只手射出的蛛丝圈住了Pepper，在Tony还没有反应过来的时候，将pepper拉到秃鹫的脚边。  
不不不，这什么情况。  
看着眼前赤身裸体的Peter眼睛里充满凶神恶煞的神情，强劲的肌肉移动的速度极快，尽管如此，Tony还是发现了他微微鼓起的腹部，突然想到那天晚上，Peter趴在厕所的马桶呕吐着……  
难不成他那个时候就怀孕了？而Tony却一直想着把他结婚的消息告诉Peter所以没有在意。  
他简直无法相信就在他决定和pepper结婚时，这个男孩却已经为他怀上了孩子。  
射出来的粘稠液体紧紧黏在他的战甲上，Tony绝不可能伤害Peter，然而他的攻击力十分强悍，能把树木连根拔起。  
他很有可能被注射了什么药物才变成这样的，机甲扫描得出的结论是，变异蜘蛛基因。  
这使他的身体力量为普通人的二十倍，会像蜘蛛一样射出蜘蛛网。  
Tony倒抽一口气，他害怕Peter这样会伤害他自己，更何况他肚子里还有一个宝宝。  
而就在Tony不停闪躲时，Peter的蜘蛛网黏着他的战甲直接扯下来一大块铁皮。  
看着暴露的是自己脆弱的左手臂，他的右手反射性攻击出一记掌心炮，擦过了Peter的身体，看着他肩膀处烧伤了一大块，更加激怒了这个丧失理智的蜘蛛人。  
Tony心疼着Peter，却恨自己会如此疏忽，如果因为这样他的Peter会受伤或者失去他的孩子，他可能会内疚一辈子。  
而就在Tony即将制服住Peter时，在不远处的pepper发出一声尖叫。  
Tony望向Pepper，只见c博士试图将一针管注射进pepper的身体，在他这一瞬间的走神，Peter的蛛网缠住了他的战甲，并使它几乎丧失所有功能。  
被蛛网捆成一团的Tony没有在乎自己支离破碎的战甲，而是紧紧盯着Peter凸起的小腹。  
内心祈祷着Peter一定不要有事，孩子也一定不要出现任何问题，只是他现在还在暴走状态，如何让他稳定下来。  
另一边是pepper被注射进了什么不知名的药物，惨叫声吸引着Tony的注意力。  
Peter的脸色十分苍白，变异的基因让他浑身血管明显可以看出，被绑着的Tony被Peter一拳打在包裹着腹部的战甲上。  
那处的疼痛迅速蔓延全身，冷汗有些渗出，而Pepper的全身像是在燃烧起来，她的婚纱被撑破变成了几片碎片像雪花飘落在地上。  
Peter的再一拳打在了Tony的右手臂上，骨头断裂的声音冲进脑神经，他几乎咬碎了牙齿，一股血腥味蔓延在他口中。  
他的战甲几时才能来救援……他承认他的失误是因为他对Peter下不了手也怕弄上了这个孕夫，不然即使是变得如此强大，Tony也是可以轻易制服的。  
“Tony Stark，感觉怎么样，不一会儿你最爱的两个人会一起为你送行的。”秃鹫笑的猖狂，这一幕他可是等了很久的。  
C博士研究的蜘蛛基因用在Peter身上十分成功了，不知道一会儿pepper会变成什么样子，他很期待女蜘蛛人的诞生。  
然而就在pepper被注射一半时，她的上半身就发红得厉害，手臂掐住了c博士的脖子，把他举了起来。  
皮肉被铁烙的声音和烧焦的气味在空气中蔓延，不一会儿那位制造了蜘蛛基因的“天才科学家”便成了pepper的手下亡魂。  
Tony的意识已经非常不清醒，被Peter打断了几处骨头而他却依然没有停下的意思。  
远处飞来的战甲击晕了Peter，帮助Tony挣脱了蜘蛛网的束缚并包裹上他的身体。  
而正要乘着他的飞行器逃走的秃鹫被Tony的掌心炮打个正着，飞行器的一个翅膀瞬间被打断，而就在他要被击飞出去的时候，抓着晕倒在一旁的Peter，把他带了下去。  
身后就是悬崖，Tony一个俯冲，加足了火力，几乎在瞬间发生的一切由不得他思考。  
就在Peter即将落地摔得粉身碎骨时，Tony接住了他并把他紧紧圈在怀里滚了几圈。  
而因为不断的冲击，Tony骨折的地方更加疼痛不堪，而秃鹫因为飞行器的损坏，摔死在了某个角落。  
Tony没有管他，他只在乎眼前这个孩子，与他相依为命的儿子，给他怀了孩子的爱人……  
Tony在医院打着石膏躺了几天，不知道什么时候他失去的意识，在其他复仇者找到他们的时候，Tony紧紧抱着怀里的赤裸身体的Peter，他全身上下的血迹配合着战甲的鲜红，融合在一起，而pepper也因为力量衰竭而昏迷，三个人在残阳的映照下，安静沉寂。  
而Peter的好朋友Ned也是最后在大家一起努力下找到的，而他当时被关在一个工厂里面，睡得正香。  
pepper之所以没有被注射的蜘蛛基因影响完全是因为上一次被改造了身体，在刺激中复发，杀死了c博士。  
而这位c博士是当年Banner博士的同窗好友，他曾经追求过Banner，然而却被拒绝，从此以后他势必与Banner战斗到底，当他知道Banner加入复仇者后便开始了与复仇者的作对，制造出蜘蛛基因。  
幸好Banner研制出了一种可以使Peter身上的蜘蛛基因这成为了他可控制的，不会使他丧失理智的药物，而他身体内残留的蜘蛛基因也算是Peter的一种超能力了。  
在Banner夸夸其谈着他的成就时，Tony突然问道：“Peter人呢？孩子有事吗？”  
“Peter……他走了，孩子……没了。”  
还挂着石膏的手揪住了Banner的领子，正要一拳打上他的眼睛时，Nat冲进房门一把摁住了Tony。  
“Tony你冷静一点，Peter先被注入了蜘蛛基因还被你的战甲击晕，又从那么高的地方掉下来，他能不死就已经谢天谢地了。”Nat的一句话让Tony老老实实地呆在那里，又叫来了医生给他重新定上了石膏。  
“那Peter去哪了，我想见他。”  
“别了吧，他的亲人找到了他，带他走了，而且他是心甘情愿和她走的，他说你是他这么多年的养父，他无以为报……”Banner没有忍心让Tony一时间接受这一切。  
“他说，祝你们幸福。”Banner握住了Tony的手，空气几乎凝结。  
“pepper已经恢复很多了，要不要看看她。”  
Tony瘫在床上，轻轻闭上了眼睛，不想让这二人看到他脆弱的一面，“不了，我已经再没脸见她了。”  
一滴眼泪从他眼角滑落，渗进他有些白了的鬓角处的发丝。


	15. Chapter 15

15  
Tony在Banner和Nat的细心照料下恢复得很快，然而他的心情可以看出大不如从前，经常自己一个人坐在房间的屋顶看着星空可以度过整夜。  
而整个斯塔克工业的各项事务都交给了Stark总裁的助理兼未婚妻，哦可能永远都成为不了正式总裁夫人的pepper，她整日地工作几乎不怎么出现在Tony面前，除非是公司的重大决定，而每次都出现，板着的脸也是让Tony不敢多说什么。  
而就在Tony的伤痊愈后，又开始了醉生梦死的生活，整日整夜呆在各种不同女郎名模mb的温柔乡，生活极度奢侈糜烂到可以随意把一个战甲送给一个陪睡的。  
直到有一次他在一场舞会因为喝多了吐在一个知名女演员的晚礼服上，Steve一拳招呼上了Tony那张艳冠四方的俊脸，正义凌然的美国队长直接把Tony像拎小鸡一样把他拎起来打包送回了Stark的私人豪华大别墅，并吩咐了Happy近些日子不要让他自己一个人出门……  
而就在第二天的早上，Tony则发疯了似的开始找Peter的踪迹，全美以及国外，他的私家侦探，和他关系好的朋友都在帮他寻找着，浩浩荡荡地搜寻活动持续了一个月，关于Peter Stark的一切毫无音讯。  
他曾经蹲在Banner和Nat家的门口三天三夜，也没从他们口中得出带Peter走的究竟是谁，他们去了哪。  
终于，他放弃了。  
他重新回到了Stark工业，做回总裁的本职工作。  
除了偶尔找了几个和Peter很像的小男孩来一发，其他时间要么在工作要么在搞研究要么在谈生意，总之繁忙的工作充斥了他所有的生活时间和空间。  
他看着这些或是mb，或是他的合作伙伴送他的礼物，或是主动想爬上他的床的男孩们，或是金发褐瞳，或是栗发蓝眼，就算和Peter长得很像的男孩，下边都只有一个小穴，声音也都没有他那样甜美。  
他们不会在床上用小奶音温柔地喊出一句daddy，不会有着超高的技巧让Tony欲仙欲死，更不会，为Tony怀上孩子。  
每当他想起那个在他肚子里死去的孩子，他总能梦到婴儿，一个融合了他们两个人样子美貌得不可方物的小宝宝，在爬向他，有着和Peter一样的小奶音喊着dad，随即却哭了，问他，为什么dad不要我。  
他会梦到他牵着Peter的手，他怀里抱着奶娃娃，他会接过来摇着他怀中的宝宝，却只见他变成了灰，和同样变成灰的Peter一起随风飘散。  
那个因为他的疏忽而失去的孩子再也回不来了，还有他最爱的宝贝Peter。  
他拥有一切，但Peter一旦失去了，他的一生都会永远活在孤寂悲痛中。  
总以为时间的一去不复返可以让他忘记曾经拥有的美好岁月，翻出来从小到大Peter和他在一起拍过的照片，轻轻抚摸着男孩照片上稚嫩的小脸，这个顶级首富，花花公子，拥有世界上让所有人羡慕不已的金钱名誉地位权力的男人，紧紧抱着相册，不住亲吻着，泪流满面。  
只因为他失去了生命中最重要的那个人，而这一切，都是他亲手造成的。  
而就在某一天，happy跌跌撞撞地冲进总裁的房门，而此时的Tony正在计算一串精密的数字，需要无比安静的时候，他看了看眼前这个不住喘息的司机，简直想一个掌心炮把他打飞。  
“我……让我先喘口气。”扶着总裁办公桌的happy满脸通红，而就在Tony没当回事打算继续他手上的工作时，happy终于说出了内容。  
“Peter……有他的消息了！”  
“什么？”Tony迅速放下手里的笔，站了起来揪住了happy的脖子领。  
他没听错吧……  
“boss我建议您……先松开我的领子……咳咳”happy对于Tony的激烈反应有些吓到，但他自知自家老板的性格。  
Tony缓缓放开了手，他这些年来脾气一度改善了很多，可是当他听见Peter相关……  
他一直没放弃过寻找Peter，其实也有一些什么Peter的消息时常传来，可是基本都是虚假的，经过他证实后，都不是他心心相念他的男孩。  
“Peter Parker现就读于剑桥大学，家庭成员有一位婶婶May Parker……和一个两岁大的孩子Robert Parker”  
Tony仔细听着happy的叙述，Peter Parker？是他的宝贝Peter Stark吗？  
“Peter Parker是三年前由他的婶婶May Parker从纽约带到英国，一年后被剑桥大学录取。”  
而三年前，正是那场灾难，在他决定和pepper结婚后，Peter失踪了。  
“他的资料给我看看。”说罢，happy主动递给了Tony一份资料，而上面印的照片，就是他日思夜想的人，Peter Stark。  
Stark工业的总裁放全体员工的假期三天，而就在当夜，他吩咐了一些pepper和happy的工作，乘着他的私人飞机，去了英国。  
而这一路上他除了激动于即将见到阔别三年的Peter，还有一件事情让他怀疑这，那个他家的两岁的孩子Robert Parker……  
是他的孩子，还是他婶婶的孩子，他婶婶应该是不可能的吧，他婶婶那么大年纪了都和他差不多了……  
那么，如果他真的和Peter有血缘关系，那么很有可能是他生的……  
然而Banner却明确告诉他，Peter的孩子已经没有了，经历了那样的事情，如果孩子还在……那它真是顽强得不像人类之子。  
Peter和他的婶婶居住在他们学校附近的一个宁静的小镇中，作为在读学生，他可以申请走读，因为要帮他的婶婶照顾一个两岁的孩子。  
时隔三年，当年那个不辞而别的男孩让Tony找得万分辛苦。当Tony一身正装地站在happy给的Parker家地址的大门前，他手里捧着一束玫瑰花，正犹豫着要不要摁门铃……  
他不知道怎么面对Peter，毕竟他知道，如果当初不是他心灰意冷，他也不可能离开美国，随着他的婶婶来到英国，重新求学开启新的生活。  
而就在他刚要摁下去他家的门铃，门就这么开了。  
一个看起来比Peter高不少的陌生男孩子站在他的面前，一身名贵的休闲服装配上充满朝气的少年感，那双涉世未深的眼睛与Tony四目相对，两人同时愣了一下。  
“请问你是……？”那名男孩先开了口，其实也算不上是男孩了，应该是青年，看起来年龄应该和Peter差不多大。  
Tony并没有回答他都问题，反而问道：“这里是Peter Parker的家吗？”他知道，happy给他的地址绝对不会弄错。  
眼前的青年哦了一声，“原来您是来找Peter的，我正要出门找他。”  
“我是Harry Osborn，Peter的同学。”Harry简单介绍了下自己，便侧过身出了门，逃离了Tony的视线。  
“Harry，是谁来了？”屋内穿出的女声由远及近，当May看到Tony的瞬间，几乎把手中端着的准备为他们做晚餐的盘子扔掉。  
“Tony Stark？”May惊呼了一声，几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
Tony环视四周，确实没见Peter的踪影，便将那束玫瑰放在桌前，“你好，请问，怎么称呼？”眼前这位女士应该就是Peter的婶婶May Parker了。  
“称呼我为May就可以。”显然，对于Tony的突然来访，这个家的女主人很不高兴。  
作为当初了解了那场战斗的人员，他对这个不速之客很没有好感，她不知道她的侄子Peter面对这个男人会不会回想起那段无法言说的痛苦往事。  
就在两个人彼此尴尬的气氛中，一个他熟悉到不能在熟悉，这三年来不知道多少次出现在他梦里的声音从门口传来。  
“May姨我回来啦，听说有客人来……”那经历了三年过后的曾经那个在他眼里永远长不大的小男孩，已经成长为之颇有成熟气息的男人。  
只是他清澈如潭底能一眼望穿的眼睛，他是永远不会认错的。  
他的男孩，他的爱人，活生生地出现在他面前。  
“daddy，他是谁呀？”Tony的视线落在了Peter怀里的小奶娃。


	16. Chapter 16

16  
虽然眼前这个小奶娃娃只有两岁多，但从他的眉眼之间除了Peter还有另外一个人的影子。  
便是眼前这不速之客，面对Robert的询问，Peter竟然无言以对。  
在别的宝宝都有爸爸妈妈陪着一家三口和和睦睦，小Robert只有爸爸一个人，从出生时就没有妈妈的小孩却在Peter和May的悉心照顾成长得顺利。  
从那次战争后，Peter的身体一直不稳定，孩子差点没有保住，多亏了Banner帮他清理了蜘蛛基因中的不良因素，而且也是蜘蛛基因使他能保住肚子里四个多月的宝宝。  
May通过现已被抓获的当年拐卖Peter绑匪作案历史了解了一系列最终得知他的现在身份。  
当他看见自己侄子奄奄一息和微鼓的肚子，她的心脏仿佛要骤停，这么多年来他从小无父无母年幼被拐卖，如今却为他的养父怀了孩子，而他养父还正在筹备和别的女人结婚？  
现在人还生死未卜，她决定等Peter醒来无论如何也要劝他离开这个男人。  
多年养育之恩，却用身体回报，自己付出了真心却一无所获，而孩子呢，体内有他们两人共同的血脉，却要Peter一个人来承担一切。  
在他醒来时，他抚摸着肚子，宝宝还在，在得知May是他这世间除了肚子里的孩子外仅有的血脉至亲时，也没有眷恋这十多年来的地方。  
为那人流的眼泪早已干涸，眼底平静地没有一丝波澜，自知平庸得不过是他的玩物之一，或许Tony也仅仅是一个养育他十多年的父亲，所有的爱情此时尽作虚无，也许是他说的那样，他不需要Peter给予他的那点可怜的爱情。  
他只需要一个供他发泄并且一心一意爱着他可以为他付出一生托付一生的单纯小孩。  
孩子长大成熟了，所以可以放手了吗？  
Tony怎么舍得放开他，在他坠落悬崖的那一刹那，Tony恨自己为什么没有保护好自己最心爱的人，他总是在这种时候变得无能为力。  
他自以为自己拥有一切什么都不怕失去，他以为那个单纯的孩子一辈子会像那个十六岁懵懂的少年，义无反顾飞蛾扑火地爱上一个惊艳他一生的男人。  
Peter跟着May来到了英国，半年后产下了Robert，同时也被剑桥大学以最优异的成绩录取。  
或许这是他新的开始，就像他人生从新来过，而这一刻，Tony Stark的名字被永远隔除。  
天不遂人愿的是，Tony找到了他的男孩，而就在几个人冷到极点时。  
Harry说了话：“额，Peter，这位是你的朋友吗？”  
“我是他丈夫。”  
“他是我养父。”  
两个人同时开口，不约而同目光交错，男孩对上那双装进整个宇宙的焦糖色眼睛后瞬间避开。  
他看过那双注视着他的瞳孔就会让他神魂颠倒的好看的眼睛不知多少次，永远可能都不会看腻。  
可惜就在Tony准备停留着与他对视时，他避开了。  
Harry点了点头，接过了Peter怀里抱着的Robert，他此刻突然觉得自己像个局外人，从头到尾都没能有自己的名字。  
是的，他喜欢Peter，作为著名科学家富豪的儿子，从小养尊处优的环境，却让他喜欢上同班的一个除了优异的成绩其他方面普通得不能再普通的男孩。  
而在他知道了Peter带着一个孩子时，并未放弃对他的追求，可惜的是，Peter一直把他当成最好的朋友，仅此而已。  
他一直好奇孩子的另一个爸爸是谁，当然，他知道了小Robert是Peter生出来的还是因为在一次学校组织的旅游中，撞见了Peter正好来大姨妈……而两个人同一件宾馆，他轻轻抱住了Peter……  
他被义正言辞地拒绝了，可是他真的觉得自己已经爱上了Peter，他问着他，那个他从未忘记过的男人到底是谁。  
冷静的男孩回答着，他早就忘了那个人了。  
可是他心里却也再也容不下别人了。  
而此时此刻Peter回答着Tony的身份，仅仅是不想忘记这十多年来的养育之恩罢了。  
Peter在生育完Robert后，在学校上学期间开始不断健身，他再也不是当年那个纤细白嫩能掐出水的瘦弱男孩，而是成长为一个有着腹肌胸肌，胳膊腿部都充满着力量的成熟男人。  
因为他要照顾这个家庭，高昂的房租和小Robert的生活费使他不得不在学业之外做好几份的兼职，然而品学兼优的Peter总是能拿到最丰厚的一笔奖学金，然而Robert的奶粉啊尿布啊小衣服等等，太贵了。  
养一个孩子真的不容易，他看着逐渐张开了的小Robert的，眉眼越来越像那个男人了，融合了两个人的模样的Robert，一看就是个美人胚子，眼睛比Peter还要大些，他好爱这个孩子，自从宝宝出生，这个家热闹了许多，生活尽管清苦，一家三口却也甜蜜。  
“我说……Stark先生，您来这里到底是什么目的呢？我还要为孩子们准备晚餐。”May看着他们在僵持着有着不耐烦，而此时小Robert的肚子咕噜一声，胖乎乎的小手拽了拽Peter的衣角：“爸爸，我饿了。”  
看着自家儿子肚子饿了，Peter心疼得不行，连忙说着让Harry照顾下Robert，拎着自己刚去买的菜进了厨房。  
大厅里只有Harry，Tony，和小Robert。  
看来他今天要在这里吃晚饭了，虽然他早就承包了Peter家隔壁的那栋别墅，也带来了做甜甜圈最好吃的厨师和他一起来到了英国，但是他很想和Peter，以及……这个和他有些相貌相似的小家伙一起吃个晚饭。  
就在一家人连凳子都没有为Tony准备的时候，这位Peter的养父成功抢了Robert的位置，抱起了这个小孩开始一边自己吃着一边喂着宝宝，又不时看了看身边的Peter，而Peter似乎也在担心Tony喂不好小孩子，想把宝宝抱过来让他自己吃，却始终拗不过Tony。  
而这一幕，印在了Harry的脑中，他本以为自己很努力在追求Peter，他也知道Peter对他有些动心了……可是，一切都会因为这个男人的出现而化为乌有，他可能就要永远失去Peter。  
他讨厌这个不速之客，而且他知道这个男人曾经对Peter做了什么，Peter不可能再爱他，嫉妒之心几乎燃烧他的理智，他此刻只想上前把Robert和Peter抱在自己怀里，宣誓自己的主权。  
一场“盛宴”即将结束，May便下了逐客令，表示，作为Tony的养父可以看望Peter，所以，他现在应该走了。  
三年没见，只允许吃顿饭就被赶走也太不让人好过了，还没有和自己的旧情人好好亲热一番。  
他知道这个孩子小Robert一定是他为自己生下的宝宝，所以全程他都是笑着的，他等着Peter亲口告诉他真相。  
“老爷爷，我好喜欢你！”小Robert看着抱着自己的男人，望向他的眼里有着星星。  
老爷爷……什么老爷爷，他有这么老吗？？？  
而且，小Robert不应该叫他爸爸吗？？？  
可是，Peter都称呼自己daddy……  
话说……Peter的称呼  
“Mr Stark，我要做作业了，宝宝要早点睡觉……您……”Peter从Tony的怀里接过来Robert，抱在怀里揉了揉小孩，眼中充满的慈母般的目光让人心动。  
……什么，为什么称呼为Mr Stark？  
Tony好像没听错吧……  
“Stark先生您没有听见吗？Peter明天还要上学，小Robert也要睡了，您从哪来回哪里去可以吗？而且”May在一旁补充说道。  
“以后都不要再来打扰Peter的生活了。”拒绝之意言简意赅。  
Peter低着头没有说话，Harry内心却在狂喜，这证明着自己还是有机会的。  
Tony自知自己这次来寻找Peter也仅仅为了确保他的安全，他不奢求会得到原谅。  
只是他身边这个臭小子让他非常不爽，他看着Peter的眼神还有看着Robert的，都让他感觉非常不爽，想一个掌心炮把他轰出去那种……  
然而他是Peter的朋友，只要没对Peter有什么非分之想，还是可以容忍，更何况，他也没有任何权利去干涉Peter在大学的社交。  
当晚Tony住进了Parker家隔壁的别墅中，坐在那里回想着如何挽回这一切并且让Peter重新回到自己身边时，一个熟悉的身形倒挂着停在他二楼的窗外，并且敲了敲窗户。  
“Mr Stark，是我。”


	17. Chapter 17

17  
Tony抬眼看见了窗外的Peter，一阵惊喜。  
不由分说地去打开了窗户，Peter便顺着窗户爬了进来，Tony想着可能这就是他因为被注射了蜘蛛基因？  
所以他的行为确实有些像蜘蛛，刚才倒挂的样子，以及能徒手爬到二楼他的卧室门口，并且没有被他带来的警卫发现。  
经过了三年，眉目间多了成熟和稳重，刚才在Peter的家中未能好好看看这三年来日思夜想的人，此刻他过生生地站在他面前，Tony几乎要留下眼泪来。  
Tony定眼看着这个从男孩蜕变成一个男人的爱人，焦糖色的深邃眼眸泛起了星星，Peter低着头，轻抿着有些苍白的薄唇，卷发有些长了些，像童话故事中的白马王子，等待着他一直寻觅他的公主。  
再未能忍住，Tony猛地亲吻上了Peter的唇瓣，把整个人都搂在怀里似的，男孩的双手抵在男人的胸前，即使是现在的Peter，依然比Tony要瘦弱一些，很轻易地就被人圈了起来。  
“唔……”突如其来的吻侵犯着久久未曾与人有过情事的男孩，他抬起胳膊搂上了男人的脖颈，两人一触即发瞬间点燃情欲火焰，激情地舌吻着，牙齿磕碰，舌头纠缠，汲取彼此口中唾液交汇融合。  
男孩那有些干裂的苍白唇瓣被男人吸吮啃咬得红肿。  
带着粗重的喘息，直到两人胸腔里的氧气被耗尽，才依依不舍地分开。  
男孩的脸红到了脖根，喘息着的样子看起来意乱情迷。  
“kid……我以为我找不到你了。”Tony的唇几乎贴上了男孩的耳畔，吐露的声音有些激动和沙哑。  
他从来没这么渴望过一个人，从来只要伸手所有他看的顺眼的人都会主动跑到他床上摆出最引诱的姿势。  
“Mr Stark……”Peter小声说着，像是不想让眼前这个男人听见一样。  
“宝贝……叫daddy……我是你daddy”Tony听到这个称呼很不自在，这生疏了不止一点半点啊，他喜欢这个可爱的男孩叫他daddy，满足着他的征服欲。  
Peter推开了Tony，“Mr Stark，你回……回去吧……”他的声音越来越让人听不见了……紧紧咬着他的下嘴唇，几乎咬破。  
回去？回哪去？  
Tony愣了一下，不说这三年来他翻遍了整个世界，就为了找他，而且千里迢迢来这里，整个工业都交给了pepper暂为代工。  
他要回去也是要把Peter以及……他的孩子带回去。  
说起来这个……  
“kid，Robert是我孩子吗？”Tony问道，语气严肃了起来。  
“不……”Peter回答道，他始终眼睛无法对上Tony的，像是在逃避什么。  
Tony看出了他明显的拒绝，可是小Robert那眉眼与自己一模一样他又怎么会认错？  
父子之间血脉相连，这一定是他的孩子，只是为什么Peter要否认？  
Tony上前，把人抱了起来摁在床上，在男孩的反抗下依旧帮他脱下了衣服。  
肚子上丑陋的妊娠纹，以及因为剖腹产缝合的刀疤证明了这个男孩曾经经历了怎样的如过鬼门关般的经历。  
Tony看了他身上的疤痕，愣住了。  
Peter坐了起来，捡起一旁Tony因为暴力有点扯坏的衣服，穿了起来。  
他坐在床上一动不动，两人彼此沉默了很久很久。  
Tony从来没见过女人怀孕生产后的样子，他知道一个人生育后身体会遭受怎样的损伤，可他看见了他最心爱的宝贝，是为了他，把自己弄得如此狼狈。  
“我再也不能向别人展示我的腹肌了……”Peter抱着自己的双腿，在Tony的床上缩成了一团，他的头埋在双膝之间，久久未能抬起头。  
Tony坐在他身边，轻轻把眼前这个团子抱在怀里。  
他什么也没做，两个人什么也没说，静静地这样彼此依偎着。  
第二天门外有着什么争吵声才吵醒了两个睡梦中的人，Tony紧紧抱着他的男孩，而Peter却还没睡醒的样子。  
看着刚醒来像小兔子一样的Peter，毛茸茸的特别可爱，男人忍不住在他的小脸蛋上印上一吻，两人的互动简直像一对恩爱的夫妻。  
随着那双高跟鞋地走进，Tony总感觉有什么不好的事情要发生。  
一阵激烈的敲门声让两个人顿时清醒。  
“Tony Stark你这个老混蛋，Peter是不是在你那里！”  
狼狈地下了床打开了门，一个巴掌直接打在了那面容姣好的侧脸上，把没睡好的Tony打得再次晕头转向。  
看见Peter坐在Tony的床上，May更是不打一处来，想给他另一边补上一巴掌，却被Peter拦了下来。  
“May姨！我我我……我是自己主动找来的，他没对我做什么。”  
Peter拽着May的胳膊，才没使Tony这个老年人受到二次伤害。  
至于May为什么能一路通畅地找到Tony的卧室呢？还不是因为Tony说了对他们二人是一路放行的。  
尽管如此，Peter也能神不知鬼不觉地进入Tony的房间，可May就不一样了，她是大摇大摆地进来还给了Tony一个大耳光。  
May看着自己那不争气的侄子，气的发抖，他怎么不想想，三年前在Peter怀孕的时候，这个男人还在和别的女人举办婚礼。  
而一切又都是因为他，让Peter的身体遭受了如此巨大的创伤，为了生下小Robert，Peter因为生不下来而选择了剖腹产，这辈子无法像别的男人那样光裸上身了。  
而且从一个小男孩晋升成一个超级奶爸，除了学业其他时间都是为了这个孩子团团转。  
本来家庭条件就很不好，小Robert还和他亲爹一样矫情，用的吃的都是最好最贵的，以至于Peter要做好几份工作，才能支付得起这个家庭的花销。  
场面一度十分尴尬，Tony坐在一边什么话也没说，他确实该打，当年年仅16岁的自己的养子和自己上了床，他却始终没把他当回事，甚至在他18岁的时候，他怀孕的时候，选择了和pepper结婚……  
没错，Tony觉得自己真是个人渣。  
可是，他想要Peter回到他身边，还有他儿子，一家人团聚，仅此而已。  
“Stark先生，我劝你还是回美国比较好，Peter现在有学业有自己的生活，你知道的，他并不想和你继续在一起了。”May在一旁说的话一针见血，Tony沉默着。  
“并且，Robert也不是你儿子，他只有一个父亲就是Peter，你不要想把Peter的孩子带走。”Tony抬头看着May，两人对视着，手有些发抖。  
Peter看见这状况，火药味极其浓烈，连忙拽着May的手，示意她不要再说下去。  
May看了看自己侄子，气不打一出来。  
“你放开我，对，还有你，你昨天晚上跑来这里做什么？你忘了这个男人当初对你做的事了？你忘了你生Robert的时候差点连命都没了？”May简直想翻个白眼，这两个人简直像一对痴男怨女，最傻的还是Peter这个单纯的孩子。  
Tony没有再说话，Peter有些担心地看了他一眼，便拽着May走出了房间。  
他第一次觉得自己是如此失败，什么顶级富豪，什么伟大的科学家慈善家，都比不上一个Peter重要。  
如果这个时候如May所说放弃了回了美国岂不是证明他更失败，而且，是个废物。  
最重要的是，他不想再失去那个人了。  
他这辈子无论付出多少都换不回的人，他这个世界上唯一的爱人。  
还有他们的孩子，Peter冒着生命危险为他产下的宝宝Robert，那个自己与Peter生命的延续。  
Peter和May回来后，看到了小小的Robert跑了出来，抱住了他的腿。  
“daddy……”小奶娃的小奶音惹得Peter一阵心悸，他温柔抱起来这个宝宝，看着他眉眼，与那人的面孔渐渐重合。  
他亲了一口自己亲儿子那圆鼓鼓的小脸蛋，满面慈母的笑容。  
“daddy，昨天那个老爷爷是谁呀，我好喜欢他，什么时候能再见到他呢？”小Robert问着，小孩子对那个和自己容貌相似的人非常有好感，尽管对那人还是“老爷爷”的称呼，然而不得不说，血缘这种东西这是说不出的奇妙。  
好像他们父子二人，天生就可以完美融合。  
只是……Peter轻轻叹了一口气，揉了揉小Robert那继承了自己的小卷发，眼底透露出无尽的哀伤。


	18. Chapter 18

18  
“Peter……你最近这是怎么了，是不是因为那位Mr Stark？”下课后Harry连忙跑出来拉住了Peter，这是第二次Peter在课上被老师批评，作为全学院最优秀的学生，在实验中做出如此明显的错误实在是不应该，而且还两次。  
他看Peter的脸色一直不太好，嘴唇也没有血色，黑眼圈像两个熊猫眼，整个人憔悴得不行。  
这一切都是从那个什么Tony Stark来到他家开始的，他一直在追Peter，可是没想到现在Peter反而离他的距离越来越远了，一起出去玩的时间都少了许多。  
“没有……我只是最近太累了。”Peter挤出一丝笑容，面对Harry关切的目光，他避了开来，他自知自己虽然不可能与Tony复合，却也和Harry更不可能，Harry这么好的条件，和他一个还带着孩子的穷学生暧昧不清，学校里有不少女生也都在追求Harry。  
“Peter，我开车送你回去吧。”  
“不了……我自己坐车就行……”就在两个人一起走出校门的时候，Peter便看见了一个熟悉的身形，一身黑色西装靠在身后的白色豪车，人群中甚是乍眼，棕色的墨镜看不见他的眼睛，但是明显可以感觉到他就是在看向Peter和Harry这边。  
Peter此刻有些头皮发麻，为什么偏偏这个时候让Tony撞上了，Harry的手还暧昧地搭在Peter的肩膀上像搂着他走路一样。  
Tony向下拉了拉眼镜，正好与Peter对上，本想逃避炽热目光却身体像不听使唤一样，就这样看着他由远及近地走过来，一旁Harry的声音都已经听不见了，满世界都只剩下那个男人的脚步声，一步步地逼近，无处后退，也不敢向前。  
“Peter，我送你回去？”Tony站在二人面前，摘下了眼睛，他的双眼紧紧盯着Peter，而一旁的Harry，他却是连余光都未赐予。  
Harry自然很不服气，明明是他先提出的送Peter回家，却没想到半路就这么被拦截了？  
“Stark先生，我可以送Peter回家的，所以就不劳烦您了……”  
然而Tony好像当他不存在一样，自然直勾勾地看着Peter，Harry自知自己不能和Stark硬杠，倒霉了，情敌是谁不好，偏偏是那个富可敌国的Tony Stark。  
“Mr Stark不用了，Harry可以送我回家……”Peter小声回答着，正搂着他的Harry内心一阵狂喜，手上的力道又加大了些。  
然而下一幕的场景怕是在Harry看来他永远都没有勇气对Peter做的，Tony就这样迅速上前，揽着Peter的腰，对上那薄唇深深吻了下去。  
激情的亲吻就在他眼前，他可以清晰地看见两个人唇齿纠缠着，两人的吻相当默契，进攻防守着，交融唾液，本来就完美的一对，在他面前上演着一场爱情最终的模样。  
他愣住了，过往的人群有一些会看向他们，他此刻觉得自己卑微得如红尘中的一粒沙，看着他最想追求的花归根在最为他遮风挡雨，又为他可以献身一切。  
他轻轻松开了搂着Peter肩膀的手，Peter的手臂环上了那个男人的脖颈，他又紧紧搂着他的腰部，从此天地之间，仅有彼此二人。  
他离开了，默默地，去了一间酒吧，找了几个陪酒的mb。  
而Tony放开了Peter的时候，便将人一把抱了起来，抱到了他的豪车上的副驾驶的位置。  
然而这次真的有些吃力了，Peter的肌肉更加紧实了，他的身材也如此壮硕起来。  
他再也不是当年那个柔弱的小男孩了，在他面前的，是一个男人，一个能撑起一个家的男人。  
Tony坐上了车，他看着身边的Peter，他突然想起当年Peter穿着女装紧身衣跳舞后，他们二人在车上的翻云覆雨。  
Peter紧紧低着头，两个人什么话也没说，不过Tony的内心知道，在刚才那个接吻，Peter本能的反应证明着他对Tony的爱慕不减当年。  
Tony安全将人送到了Parker家，主动帮人拿着书包，献殷勤似的跟在Peter身后进了家门。  
“daddy！老爷爷！”小Robert正在屋里玩耍，一看到这个熟悉的面孔立刻开心地叫了起来，在之前一直眉头紧皱的Peter也逐渐舒展开来，走上前去抱起了宝宝，温柔地亲吻着奶娃娃。  
Tony跟了上去，看着眼前这对父子温馨的画面，这是自己最爱的人和自己的孩子，如此的一家三口在一起，这是他曾经最难以想象的场景。  
“Peter回来了……”带着围裙正在做晚饭的May刚出来又看到了Tony，“你怎么又来了？又要蹭吃蹭喝？”女人叉着腰看着眼前这位不速之客，真是气不打一出来。  
“Peter，是他送你回来的？”转身看了看正抱着孩子的Peter，简直想翻个白眼。  
“是我送Peter回来的……毕竟我就住附近。”Tony抢先一步解释道。  
而此时的May只希望这位Stark先生能放过她家的Peter。  
“May姨，Mr Stark正好路过所以就顺路送我回来了……”Peter解释道，他可爱的星星眼瞬间让May的语气软了下来。  
她知道他对Tony还是留有一丝怀念的，虽然她很反对他们二人还藕断丝连，然而……看了眼这个白白胖胖的奶娃娃，眉目间和Tony真是越来越像了，这丝怕是断不开了。  
Tony看了眼张开小胳膊搂着Peter的小Robert，他难以想象Peter是怎样一边照顾孩子一边工作一边还要上学的。他离开的这三年，他到底经历了什么，当年的不辞而别，如今相见却再难回到从前。  
本来就是时过境迁，物是人非，他什么也不奢求了，只要他能回到他的身边就好……而没想到，他还真的诞下了这个宝宝，让他如此欣慰。  
Tony站在Peter的身后，圈上了他纤细的腰肢，埋在他的后颈处吻着他的体香，侧过脸亲吻着他的的脸颊，Peter没有躲开，就这样静静地享受着那人的温柔。  
“Peter今天晚上不要出去上夜班了，在家陪我和宝宝好嘛？钱我付给你，你要多少都可以。”Tony在他耳畔轻声说道。  
然而下一秒，Peter就挣脱了人的怀抱，把小Robert放到他的小床上。  
“抱歉……Mr Stark，我今天的工作必须要去……”Peter道歉着，拿起了一旁的工作包，走出了家门。  
Tony愣在了那里，May看见了，简直要气个半死。  
“Peter他在xx工作，咳，最好你以后让Peter都不用再工作了，你知道的，他生产后的身体……”还没等May说完，Tony转身就追了出去。  
可恶，他捧在手里的心肝宝贝怎么能去夜店工作？他只能给他一个人看，Peter的整个人都只能Tony一个人拥有。  
而就在他追到了Peter的工作地点时，Peter却因为今天的迟到而被他的主管批评。  
看着Peter受委屈的样子，他直接找到了他的老板，三两句而已，整个酒店都归为了Stark的名下，而刚才的那位主管，正在留着眼泪打包回家。  
他拉着他的宝贝，“今天以后，不许再出来工作了，好好上学养身体。”他低头吻上了Peter的唇，而Peter却再没有反抗，紧紧拥抱着他的爱人，哭的很大声很大声。  
而在这个刚被Tony收买的地方，两个人在舞台中央，跳了一段震惊了全场的舞。  
而在所有人为他们二人的爱情感动而鼓掌时，坐在角落里那个左右手抱着两个mb的男青年，眼睛里红肿得明显的血丝在闪烁的灯光下尤为恐怖，一杯又一杯酒灌进肠胃，最后喝得不省人事。  
难能可贵的两个人在一起没有任何牵挂，Tony牵着Peter的手进了这酒店最豪华的总统套房，两个人紧紧相拥着，唇齿的碰撞已经无法满足，一件件衣服从两个人身上减少着，直到坦诚相待。  
尽管在之前他看见过Peter的身体，然而这是他阔别三年后最完整地看遍了他的全身。  
因为酒精的作用，他的男孩皮肤白里透红。


	19. Chapter 19

19  
“Mr Stark……”他的男孩红着脸低着头，Tony揉了揉那还像他少年时的卷毛，只是如今的头发比曾经长了些，顺着他的头发，像抚摸一只温顺可爱的小动物。  
坦诚相待赤裸着身子的二人以一种极其温馨的姿势躺在一起，Peter靠在男人的胸口，细腻的脸蛋紧贴在他胸前，蹭着那茂盛的胸毛。  
男孩的手臂轻轻圈着男人的腰，胳膊却时不时碰触那男人身下的那根庞然巨物。  
尽管时隔三年，两个人身体的高度融合，让Peter永远也不会忘记他daddy的那粗壮又长的男根。  
他的男孩腰身十分得纤细，Tony凑上前轻轻地搂着他的腰身，肚子有些松软，虽然男孩也练习着腹肌，但是依然可以看出，这里曾经被撑开，里面孕育着一个生命。  
“daddy……”吐露出的小奶音呻吟声，让Tony浑身热血沸腾，三年来他再一次听见这个称呼，动情地亲吻着他爱人的发丝，柔顺的栗色，多少次出现在他梦里，一闭眼就是那两年二人翻云覆雨的亲昵场景。  
Tony感觉太不真实了，一巴掌扇了下自己，侧脸的迅速红肿和疼痛让他清醒过来，这是真的，他苦苦追寻的最爱的男孩此刻就在他怀中依偎。  
男孩的肌肉更加结实了，比三年前还要长高一些，已经快和Tony一边高了，身材也已经赶上了Tony，原本看着他穿着的衣服会觉得男孩很瘦弱，但脱下衣服后发现，他还是很有肌肉的。  
Tony很满意现在他的男孩的身材，不论是当年那个瘦弱的kid，还是现在的kid，他爱这个人，不论他变成什么样子。  
男孩都小手攀附着男人的胸膛，细腻柔滑的小手抚摸Tony的胸肌，强壮有力量的身材给予了Peter很好的触感。  
男孩的小舌舔了一下男人胸前的乳头，包裹上吸吮起来，湿滑的舌头挑逗着，让Tony身下的男根涨得发疼，挺挺地翘着抵在男孩的大腿根。  
Peter的小手抓住了那根有些调皮的硕大肉棒，手掌圈成一圈包裹着开始上下撸起来，时不时用拇指摁下了龟头。  
熟练的手法直把Tony爽得想射出来，然而他的持久力一直很棒，他决定一会儿应该把精液射在男孩的小穴里。  
他的小舌就像一条水蛇在Tony身上来回游走，渐渐向下，口中的唾液弄湿了男人身下的耻毛，潮红的脸蛋贴上了那根东西摩擦着更加升温，转过头薄唇亲吻上了它的侧面，伸出舌头开始舔遍了它的全身弄得发亮，然后开始来回扫荡着龟头上的马眼，嘴唇一裹，Tony爽的直接想不顾他的感受给他进行一个深喉。  
但是他必须要照顾他的男孩的感受，一场性爱，最重要的是要两个人一起攀登愉悦的顶峰，他亏欠的他太多了，他想在余生尽最大努力让这个男孩更开心。  
Peter是包裹不上这么大一根东西的，在口中来回吞吐几次后，又舔上了下面两颗沉甸甸的囊袋。  
整个下身都被男孩伺候得舒舒服服的，看着那诱人的宝贝，Tony把人圈在怀中，开始亲吻他的薄唇，浅尝辄止地碰触到激情烈吻，沉浸在彼此口中的甜蜜无法自控。  
如果说当年他上他不过是意乱情迷时简单性欲的呐喊，如今的相拥却是历经千回百转后真情感知的折服，当性中充满了对那人的爱时，所体验的快乐比单纯的发泄自然是无与伦比的。  
Tony的手覆上了他的乳房，饱满的胸脯突出得明显，手感也不算很硬，应该是有肌肉的，不过……  
“kid，你生Robert的时候，有没有产奶？”Tony咬上Peter的耳朵问道。  
“我……”Peter没有继续说下去，他的眼神变得深邃，本是焦糖色的可爱瞬间变得伤感万分。  
两年多前，他冒死生下小Robert的时候，他意识模糊到只要想着Tony，他就可以挺过这个难关，可是，他终究没能等到这个人的出现。  
当他用尽了所有力气，连声音都无法发出时，他的内心告诫着他，绝不让小Robert认Tony，他愿此生他们二人永无瓜葛。  
“他不是你的孩子。”男孩说着，语气坚定。  
Tony愣了愣，可能说的是气话吧。  
“他是我找了个和你很像的男人上床后生下的。”  
他们的孩子早就已经死了，在三年前的那场劫难，死在了他们崩塌的父子关系里。  
男孩的下巴被男人的手指狠狠捏住，他那可望见整片星海的眼睛中，只看见了无尽的悲痛和愤恨。  
“kid，为什么你不敢承认？”他在骗他，他知道这个孩子现在，不过是在气他当年的冲动。  
“Tony……我们再也再也回不去了……”Peter说道，突然哽咽，眼角便有泪滑下。  
那是他第一次称呼他为Tony。  
他曾经以为他们永远只有依附关系，他以为他们之间永远不会平等，却不曾想过，当年这个男孩最卑微可怜的爱慕，是Tony如今后悔时最可笑的戏码。  
Tony舔掉了他的眼泪，弄得Peter你脸湿漉漉的，“回不去了又如何，只要你……还爱我……”毫无底气地吐露着这几个单词，爱这个词如此沉重，压在了两人的胸口上。  
“爱？”Peter喃喃着，“我，还爱你吗？”茫然地看着Tony，满眼充满着困惑。  
“怎么不爱？你可以为了我冒死生下Robert，你可以在我来找你的第一个晚上来我的房间，你可以同意现在的我和你在一起……”  
只见他摇了摇头，轻叹一口气。  
“Tony，你永远不会明白的，我不是为了你生下的Robert的，如果是为了你，我当年就不会怀上Robert。”他说着，态度强硬。  
“我之所以会来找你，是希望你可以离开我和Robert，而我现在能和你在一起，不过是因为性。”男孩微抬眼，嘴角勾起一丝笑意，看似自由畅快却充满苦涩。  
“在英国这两年来，我和好多男人上过床，都不如你活好。”他蜻蜓点水般一吻落在男人的鼻尖。“所以，Tony先生，要体验一下mb的服务吗？”说罢，男孩坐起身来，跨坐在他的小肚子上。  
男孩身前的小肉棒抬起头摩擦着男人的腹部，身下那个神秘火热的穴口紧紧贴在他的肚子上，因为摩擦，Tony已经感觉到了从那个神秘洞口流出的淫液湿了他的身前。  
而之前就因为男孩的口交而挺立坚硬的东西此时顶在了他的后穴。  
Tony就这样紧紧盯着坐在他身上的男孩如此富有技巧地魅惑着他，眼中已无任何情欲，而强烈的嫉妒和占有欲，几乎吞噬了他的理智。  
他只能是他一个人的，他怎么能和别人上床，殊不知，Tony已经和多少人有着关系，那个曾经睡了一本杂志十二个月封面女郎的花花公子，此时在嫉妒他其中一个情妇在他离开他的这两年，被别人睡过。  
可这个人，是他现在唯一爱的人，以后也是，今生都只有这一个人。  
曾经，他也曾完完全全属于他，只不过也只是曾经，那个单纯年少，面对喜欢的人会脸红，会因为他的花心而嫉妒甚至会伤害自己，会义无反顾怀上了他的孩子。  
当那粗壮的肉棒被火热水滑的内壁包裹着的时候，那久违的地方与燃烧起的熊熊欲火发生反应，却未曾想过，这次的性爱带给Tony的，只有无尽的悔恨。  
“哈……daddy，你的好大……比那些男人的东西都大……”当一整根全部进入时，Tony身下的男根理所应当地龟头顶进了他的子宫口那刺激的感觉让Peter不住呻吟着。  
肥厚的穴挤压着那根东西，明显可以看出它这段时间使用的频率之高。又大又圆滚的屁股也自然不知道被多少个男人舔过。  
坐骑的姿势让插在体内的鸡巴尽可能地在穴里插得更深，男孩自己动着都会让龟头像要离开却还未离开之时，又猛的使它尽数插入顶到里面又窄又小的子宫口里。  
而被Peter坐在身下的Tony像个被摆弄的玩偶，那红肿的眼中含着的眼泪久久未见滑落，只不过，再也没有了刚开始的单纯情欲的快乐。  
男孩的手安排着，将Tony的一双手放在自己的臀部那里，自己低下头开始吻咬着他的脖子和锁骨。  
陶醉的神情，被刻入男人的眼中，成为刺眼的一幕。  
Tony一把推开了Peter，抽出了还硬着的插在里面的东西，开始翻着自己的衣物开始穿了起来。  
“你做什么？”Peter被他的举动所惊。  
“我不会和你做，我们之间不是只有这一种关系。”  
“我是小Robert的父亲，也是你的丈夫。”


	20. Chapter 20

20  
“我丈夫？不不不，你只是干我的众多男人之一。”Peter依旧赤身裸体坐在床边，在Tony还没把裤子提上的时候，Peter一把抓住他的手腕把人摁回了床上，不知道从哪里拿出一对手铐，便把Tony的一双手都拷在了床头。  
不知道哪来的这么大力气把Tony都钳制住，此时的Tony的双手被禁锢，也无法脱身。  
Peter重新骑到了Tony的身上，把身下之前被操开的小穴重新包裹住那人挺立的肉柱上。  
“daddy……你的肉棒顶得我好舒服……”明显感觉到内里的龟头顶撞穴内软肉使他连连高潮，淫水顺着两个人连接在一起的地方渗了出来，随着Peter一上一下一起一落淫水沾到了他圆滚滚的屁股上闪闪发亮。  
Tony看着手腕几乎被嘞出痕迹，定眼看着在他身上沉醉于性爱的男孩，手掌摆出与此场景极为不符的动作，而这一小小的举动却引起了Peter敏锐的察觉。  
他低下头舔了下Tony的嘴角：“怎么，你还想召唤战甲像当年那样再把我砸晕？”  
说罢，Tony的手恢复成正常形态，松懈了下来，他闭上了眼睛，眼前却也尽数是曾经的过往飞逝。  
“daddy，为什么你不想和我做爱？你明明那么想上我？你嫌我脏了是吗？”Peter苦涩地笑了笑，眼中的点点泪花强忍着不落下。  
“不……Peter，你告诉我你没找别人，你没有和别人做爱……”Tony的心如同经受着炼狱折磨，他不相信，他知道他爱他，他只想知道他最珍贵的男孩只是……在赌气，在骗他。  
“可笑，我不去当mb我怎么赚钱养活Robert和May姨？”  
“凭什么你就可以找别的男人女人玩弄感情而我就不可以？”  
“全班的男生几乎都被我睡过，你知道吗？Harry的鸡巴都快赶上你的大了。”  
“别说了……”Tony身下的那根东西还插在他的小穴里，身上是那人的重量，他在Peter这里算什么呢？他孩子的爸爸，他众多男人之一。  
那不争气的东西始终在他里面硬着不肯软掉，他知道自己的身体已经可以完全配合着Peter，只要男孩一挑逗，他就可以硬起来。  
就像当初，只要他一碰他的男孩，他身下的两个小穴就会自动分泌出淫水。  
Peter抬起了腰部，硕大的男根依依不舍地离开了销魂的穴肉，Peter拿出一根假阳具，顺势塞进了刚才包裹着Tony东西的雌穴里，把它撑开。  
而他再次坐在Tony的下身时，是后穴对准了火热坚挺的粗壮肉柱，龟头顶着那褶皱，男孩一坐，整根没入进菊穴里，竟然没什么太大的阻碍。  
“这下你可以信了吧？”Peter的小手抚摸着自己前端直挺挺的小肉棒，女穴里插着的按摩棒和后穴里的真鸡巴一前一后撑满了他的两个小洞。  
“我松了，没能夹得让你爽，很抱歉。”Peter的眼泪止不住地流下，滴在了Tony的胸前，润湿了胸毛。  
Tony第一次在一场性爱中可以忽视插在对方洞穴里的分身，因为他现在意识已经不太清醒，他不相信，可是插在男孩后穴的感觉的的确确和曾经那紧致的地方是不一样的。  
反而那因为长时间被操干调教的后穴会自动分泌出淫液润滑和那些经常进行性交易的mb差不多。  
“我第一次希望，我们只是单纯的父子。”Tony缓缓睁开他那双融着无尽悲欢疼痛的双眼，满眼的血丝和被泪水润湿的样子，着实可怜。  
“不可能的，你从一开始收养我，目的就是有一天让我成为你的性奴。”Peter苦笑，摆动了一下他那肥硕的臀部，按摩着在菊穴里的肉棒。  
Tony的眼睛突然瞪大，他一切都知道了……  
“其实我很早以前就知道了……只不过我太爱你罢了。”Peter叹了口气，两条秀眉皱起，眼神暗淡着半瞌眼。  
不知过了多久，在Peter满足得趴在Tony胸前时，他的后穴被灌上满满的精液，他抬手揉了揉自己胸前的乳房，挤出来一些奶送入了Tony的口中。  
“daddy……这是我喂给Robert的奶……”男孩笑了，甜美的笑容如得到赏赐的孩童，抬起手把Tony的手铐解开。  
束缚的手恢复自由，此刻他却无法再推开身上的男孩。  
他只得抚摸着他光裸的背部，舔弄他的乳头，口中的奶香味久久未能淡掉。  
他的男孩小鸟依人地靠在他怀中，像当年那个柔弱纤细的少年，还困在Tony为他准备的温室中，天真烂漫的模样，那栗色的卷发长了许多却手感依然柔顺。  
Tony的手伸到Peter那夹着按摩棒的雌穴，将那插着的东西一抽，带出了很多淫水，将手上的假阳具扔下了床，扔的远远的，便将他的男孩压在了身下，身下的东西又硬了起来，抵在了那未能闭合的小穴口处。  
“kid，你只能是我的。”说罢，低头堵上了男孩的唇，身下也不由分说地插进了那销魂的地方。  
由被动变为主动，而在他身下的男孩唇角勾起的笑意只让他感到非常不爽，他低下头狠狠地咬了口他的乳尖，直让Peter尖叫连连。  
甜腻的呻吟声实在催情，由于男孩的身体被调教得十分敏感，Tony好几次抽插了一会儿突然拔出来，Peter的小穴就会潮吹，喷射的汁水流得满床，湿透了床铺。  
然而，每想到那调教男孩的人不是他而是别人时，Tony的心都会颤抖，嫉妒之心油然而生，而看着男孩享受的表情，勾引着Tony更加卖力地操干。  
“哈……daddy，射给我……”他的宝贝召唤着他的给予，那顶开子宫口的龟头在里面的小嘴里奋力研磨着，就在最后关头，Tony把肉棒一拔，抓起男孩的一柳头发，在那姣好的面容上，射出了一股股白浊，顺着男孩脸部的轮廓流了下来。  
他呆呆地看着Tony对他进行了颜射的举动，雌穴始终没能吃到精液被喂饱，被男人的粗壮巨根操开后就难以闭合得直流淫水。  
他舔了舔嘴唇，手指摸了下脸上的精液放在口中裹着手指，粉红的小舌舔着精液，这诱惑的模样怕是任何一个男人都无法抵抗得住。  
“daddy，为什么不射在里面？”男孩委屈的模样着实引人心疼，质问的奶音确确实实让他不开心起来。  
“如果我射会直接射进你子宫里，你还要上学，不能再怀孩子。”Tony说道，给出的理由让人无法反驳。  
“我不会再生孩子了……”男孩自言自语地喃喃着，“我卖身的时候怕怀孕，吃了几次避孕药，就再也不会怀孕了。”  
“你知道的，他们不会戴套的……”男孩摇了摇头，捂上了自己的肚子，那妊娠纹还未全消，“而且生宝宝好疼的，我不想再生了……”  
“我有小Robert一个人就好。”说罢，男孩的脸瞬间柔和起来，母性的光芒立刻出现在这个男孩的面容，他生下这个孩子用尽了所有的力气和运气，万幸他的孩子是个正常人，如果是一个双性人……  
他怕，他的孩子会像他一样傻，为了这样的男人，让自己经受了如此大的伤害和痛苦，只为了那不可能的奢望。  
Tony心疼地将人圈着，默默发誓着，要给他的男孩最好的一切，再也不让他和他们的孩子受任何委屈。  
而就在他送Peter回到家中的第二天，那个老男人拖着一大包行李再次敲开了Peter的家门。  
“kid，接下来的日子我就要和你一起住了。”  
就在May，Peter共同谴责时，一旁那个眉目与这个不要脸非要硬闯的人很像的又是与他有血缘关系的小孩子，鼓掌中欢呼雀跃。  
“你买下的别墅呢？”  
“我不住了，我想要陪着你们这对父子，我的妻子，我的儿子。”Tony满脸笑意，态度诚恳。  
“小Robert，以后不要叫老爷爷了，叫dad。”男人抱起这个和他极为相像的小奶娃，嘱咐道。  
血缘真的很奇妙，宝宝和他的爸爸熟悉得就像从他出生那一刻，爸爸的单词就是Tony教给他的。  
“dad，我有两个爸爸啦！”小Robert举起他的小拳头晃了晃，Tony想着这可爱的模样简直和自己如出一辙。  
Peter无奈叹了口气，“好吧，你既然要住，不要打扰我的生活和学习，以及，房租按时交。”  
Tony摊了摊手，整个人都是你的了，还说什么房租，整个家产也都是你的，以及你是Stark工业的继承人，你还记得你本来的名字吗？Peter Stark。


	21. Chapter 21

21  
自从Tony入住Parker家，可以说这生活是鸡飞狗跳鸡犬不宁，这让Peter实在后悔同意他提出暂时住在他家的不合理要求。  
虽然有了Tony的救济，一家四口的生活也算过得去，Peter也正式结束了他的mb生涯，现在只是Tony一个人的mb，尽管如此，Tony也不是想操他就能操到的，毕竟Peter实在是太忙了，只有偶尔Peter照顾小Robert的时候，Tony能揩揩油。  
天天盼着周末可以和Peter多呆一段时间，好不容易等到了，Peter居然要去参加那个臭小子的生日派对，对就是那个非常碍眼的Harry，Tony看不惯他很久了。  
Peter与Harry之间的暧昧不清让Tony非常在意，他知道在他没来英国之前他们有过一段关系，是，这段时间，无论是Peter当mb，还是和谁上过床，他只当是因为自己没有好好把握他的爱人活该，然而……  
现在这种情况，Tony是孩子爸也和他们住在一起，这如此明显的情侣关系，他是绝对不能忍受Peter再和别人有任何非正常关系。  
然而Peter给出的理由是，“他是我最好的朋友，所以我才去的，我和他之间没什么。”  
哦，信你就有鬼了，可是终究拗不过年轻气盛的男孩子，他也无权参与Peter的正常社交活动。  
就在他以为他可以和他的宝贝一起过二人世界的周末，的的确确是二人世界，只不过是他和小Robert的二人世界，总裁先生在家奶孩子……  
Harry新交了个女朋友，长得很漂亮，貌似叫Mary Jane，她长得很高挑，皮肤有些黑黑的，一头卷发虽然有些杂乱，但是随意的发型还是可以看出她潇洒的个性，她比Peter高了半头，快赶上Harry，纤长的胳膊挽着Harry，两人男才女貌，非常般配了。  
“嘿，Peter！”Harry看见Peter时正和Mary讨论今晚的舞会，当看到Peter从车上下来的时候连忙跑到他身前给了他一个亲切的拥抱。  
车窗慢慢下降，露出那带着墨镜的男人脸色十分难看，Peter看了眼Tony，立刻收起了笑脸。  
就在三个人有些尴尬的时候，Mary跑了出来牵起了Harry，与他交换了一个吻，这才让Tony的脸色有所缓和。  
Peter对着那车窗里的人低声一句：“好了，快回去照顾Robert吧，不用担心我了，我晚上自己回去。”  
“那你……自己小心，我会到时间来接你的。”说罢，便关上了车窗。  
“不用了……”还没等Peter说完，Tony便开着车扬长而去，叹着气摇了摇头，男人都这么大岁数了嫉妒心还这么强，真是傻里傻气的。  
想到这里心中却不由得升起一阵甜蜜，他在乎的那个人会因为他吃醋。  
他看不见的是在他的背后，那冒着粉红色泡泡的阳光男孩在Harry的眼中如此刺痛，他嫉妒那个男人，他追求了他这么久，为什么那个男人一再让他受伤，而他却可以忘却曾经的一切选择原谅他还和他在一起？  
“你怎么了？”Mary看着Harry的表情，吓了一跳，连忙问道。  
Harry终于意识到自己的实在有些狰狞，平复了一下，拍了拍那搭在他胳膊上的那手，“我没事，进去吧。”  
而就在Harry转身的时候，Mary回头看了眼Peter，一个想法在她脑中萌生，Peter紧随二人其后，三个人各自打着心中的算盘。  
Peter拒绝了派对上所有人的搭讪，他静静地坐在角落里看着他最好的朋友和他的女友一起跳舞，他想起了前几日与他的daddy在他现场买下的酒店中央，与那人纸迷金醉的拥抱，那人眉眼如少年遇他的倾心，自始至终，他真正心动过的，唯他一人，发自灵魂的拷问着，终究也不过岁月长留。  
是Harry对他伸出的手，上面带着一枚戒指，是与Mary的情侣戒，因为Mary临时有事，便提前走了，留下来的Harry自然不会选择孤单一人，便找来了Peter。  
他抬头看了一眼，有些犹豫，毕竟他已经有了女朋友……  
“Peter，作为朋友，陪我跳一次舞难道也不可以吗？”Harry表现得彬彬有礼，在灯红酒绿中，被邀请的男孩没有发现他眼底隐藏的没落伤感，也无法察觉他内心膨胀的欲望，可能会吞噬这个游走在危险边缘的男孩。  
想了想，毕竟是好朋友，Peter答应了下来，Harry的手环抱着Peter的腰，温柔的样子一点也不像对待普通朋友，他们二人的距离越来越近，Peter的手心有些出汗，握着Harry的，似乎能感受到他粗重的气息。  
而就在Harry几乎要吻上Peter时，Peter下意识地躲开了。  
“你……有女朋友了……我们不能……”Peter偏过头说着，而就在下一刻，Harry掰过Peter的头，抓着他额前的卷毛，低头对上那薄唇吻了下去，而这具有侵略性的吻，咬破了Peter的嘴唇，剧烈的疼痛让Peter奋力推开了Harry。  
“你……你在做什么？！”Peter诧异。  
Harry抓起Peter的手腕，把人带回了Harry的房间，推开门，将Peter整个人扔了上去，再把门锁的严严实实的？  
“自从那个男人出现后，你对我的态度一直很冷淡。”Harry脱下了上衣，露出他坚实的肌肉，他将被他扔在床上的Peter压在身下，注视着Peter那到现在还没缓过来的脸。  
“我以为我对你一直的追求有一天你会心动，却又是因为那个抛弃你玩弄你的老男人远离我。”Harry的情绪有着激动，他拽住Peter的衣领，扯掉了他衣服的扣子。  
“不……Harry，你冷静点。”Peter紧紧抓住Harry正脱着他衣服的双手抵抗着，却发现他的眼睛红得像吸血鬼看见了猎物。  
“Peter……我知道你的力量不一般……所有，我刚才你喝的红酒里下了药。”他的唇角上扬着，看着身下因为听到这话而惊恐的人，心情突然大好。  
而Peter此时觉得自己浑身发烫，身体软弱无力，手脚根本没有任何力气，看来是药效起了作用。  
“你……给我下了什么药？”Peter推拒着Harry的手在他身上的东西，却对此无能为力。  
“让你爽的，我还记得你第一次和我上床，你主动掰开你的雌穴给我操。”没过多久，Harry便将Peter脱得只剩下一条内裤，而Peter的身体里像燃烧着一团火，吞噬理智，刺激着大脑神经，身下的小肉棒微微抬头撑起了内裤顶了起来，而那雌穴也分泌出了淫水弄湿了那层布料。  
Harry的手触摸上那湿了的部位，揉捏着他的小阴蒂，低头咬上Peter的耳垂喃喃道：“Peter……离开他……和我在一起吧，我和Mary分手，我们在一起……”他又咬上了他的胸前，手指捏起他的乳头扯了起来，直把它弄得万分肿大。  
“不不……Harry你不能这样……”Peter他知道的，他和Harry是不可能的，他知道自己不爱他。  
“为什么？你宁愿给他当性奴，当生育机器，成为他众多的情妇之一，也不愿意和我在一起，让我一心一意对你吗？”  
“你在他眼里，只是一个下贱的婊子，他不过是玩玩你罢了，你以为他真的爱你吗？”  
一个又一个吻痕印在Peter的身上，小穴里空虚得想现在就来一根火热的大肉棒插进去给它止痒，他努力保持着理智不让自己顺从于Harry，他真的是疯了……  
Peter此时是后悔的，如果今天他没有来Harry的生日派对，他安安心心地在家陪着Tony和宝宝，或许就不会……  
“Harry你冷静点，他就算不爱我，我也不可能爱上你的。”Peter的口气义正言辞，然而下一秒他的内裤就被人强制脱了下来。  
被分开的双腿没有任何力气，Harry将他身下那坚硬如铁的肉柱抵在他的穴口，直直地插了进去，顶到了他的内里，而被迫的性爱只让他感受到了疼痛。  
“Harry……你……”Peter咬紧了牙没有呻吟出声，而就在Harry打算开始挺动时，房间门嘭地一声被砸开。  
Tony的手脚上是钢铁战甲，而这个门，就是被他一个掌心炮炸开了门锁。  
在床上赤身裸体紧紧相连的两个人看着门外的Tony，而此时Tony的掌心对准Harry的头部。  
“放开他，并且从今以后，都不要与他有任何纠缠。”


	22. Chapter 22

22  
Tony强忍着怒气没一掌把Harry轰出去，生怕伤到那躺在床上衣服被撕裂的可怜巴巴的Peter，然而此刻真的想把人抱在怀里把他永远囚禁起来与世隔绝。  
“你，下来，滚出去。”红色的战甲手臂离Harry的头部仅有不到10cm的距离，他定眼看着那还插在他的爱人穴里的东西，眼睛通红，然而在生死一线之间，即使再被性欲所牵制，他也必须冷静地选择离开这片温柔乡，乖乖地拔出来穿上了衣服。Tony用床单将Peter整个人裹在里面，抬手将Harry房间的上方打穿，抱起Peter一个仰冲，只留下还没有缓过来在那里还在穿衣服的Harry。  
Peter看着穿着战甲的Tony，他刚才的眼神里充满了杀戮的气息，却依然理智地没有下手，他抬手紧紧抱住了那具战甲，身体紧贴，此时他可以鸟瞰整个城市的夜景，在冷风中，刚才被点燃的情欲也已经消灭许多，尽管如此，小穴里的空虚却依然未能满足，他可以感觉到身下的穴口有什么东西流了出来，弄湿包裹着他的被子。  
Tony抱着Peter落在一处高楼，他进屋后轻轻把他怀抱中的男孩放在这最顶层豪华套房的中间那张大床，才脱下了战甲，穿的衣服是今天送他去Harry家所着的西装。  
Peter的身体还未能缓解药效，身体蜷缩成一团，而他看着他面前的男人拽下了西装的领带，脱下外套，又脱下衬衣，露出那紧致饱满的肌肉和壮硕的身材时，却转过头，埋在了枕头里。  
他的身体里面像被火烧，却一点力气也没有，手臂都抬不起来，脸上的红晕却无法被掩盖，男人的手有些冰凉，触碰到他的肌肤时，他不由自主地贴了上去。  
Tony抱起全身赤裸的Peter去了一旁的浴室，温暖的水包裹着他火热的身体，却也缓解了些他体内的欲火，那个让他感到舒服的冰凉身体，在帮他撩着水，浇在他的身体。  
身下的穴口被水冲刷，有些痒，他害怕里面的淫液会流出来，男人的手时不时会触碰到他的皮肤，而就在水里，男孩的小肉棒开始抬头。  
他的脸更红了，他不敢去看Tony的眼睛，这次是他救了他，Peter知道Harry对他的心思，却没想到有了女朋友的Harry对他居然还没有放弃，然而他总是很善良地相信他的朋友。  
当年在他孤助无援时，是Harry给了他生活下去的勇气，伤害Harry，是无论如何也做不到的。  
可是他说的……他在Tony的眼里又是什么呢？性奴，情妇，生育机器。  
他摇了摇头，他从来都不曾把自己摆在这样一个位置，他是Tony的儿子，仅此而已。  
一大片玫瑰花瓣洒在水面，掩盖住他水下的身体，他抬头，看见男人最脆弱的一面，眼眶有些湿润，亮晶晶的东西在里面打转。  
此时，他那些年这世界上最崇拜着的Tony Stark，像被父母发现了秘密的孩子一样，他才意识到，这个五十多岁的男人，并没有多么伟大，他也只是普通人，或许在他年少时，也曾在父母怀中被温柔对待，而如今，他最亲最爱的人，就是他了，以及，他们的孩子。  
他是渴望亲情的，在战斗中，孤傲的英雄背影，让孩子们向往，他的脚步却让他们永远也追不上，即使是Peter也同样如此。  
他抚摸上他的脸庞，这三年来，他老了太多，鬓角的白发愈发明显，眼角的皱纹越来越多也越来越深，除了岁月刻下的痕迹，更多的是经历。  
他突然害怕失去这个男人，尽管他曾经觉得自己可以孤独地活下去，但是这一刻，他也承认着，如果有一天，他不在了，他绝不可能独活。  
细腻的小手抚摸着有些苍老的皮肤，男人也轻轻地将手掌包裹住那小手，脸颊紧紧贴着手心，闭眼的瞬间，潸然泪下。  
男孩凑上前亲吻住他的唇，舌尖探入他口中，开始攻城略地。  
他的吻技已经不次于当年的Tony，但与对那些客人是不同的，他爱这个男人，想拥有占有他的一切，霸道得不留余地。  
Tony没有回应他的吻，Peter啃噬着他的唇，舌头交缠在一起，吻上他的喉结和锁骨，用尽了力气在取悦着这个男人。  
“你也是这样取悦着Harry，和那些嫖客的吗？”男孩的动作停住了，他看向Tony，诧异的表情让Tony心被撕裂。  
他低下头笑了，眼泪再也止不住，“我是你的什么？父亲还是情人，或者是你的嫖客之一？”  
“你在说什么？”Peter说着，眼里再没有了欲望。  
“你说的对，我们再也回不去了。”Tony说罢，站了起来，Peter可以明显地看出，他的身下，是软的。  
他努力挣扎着想站起来去抓住他的手，双腿却无力，水面的玫瑰花随着扑腾的出去的水，散落在地面。  
“daddy，不要！我爱你！我爱你！”Peter紧紧抓着浴池的两边，刚站起来些身体便跌在水中，坚硬的瓷石把他的腿都磕得疼痛，终于经过了好大一会的挣扎才爬了出来。  
玫瑰花瓣被拖着在他身上，红肿的手肘膝盖脚裸映衬着那几抹鲜红。  
他站不起身，只能匍匐在那冰凉的地面上，努力向那个男人爬去。  
“daddy！Tony！我求你不要走，不要扔下我一个人，我好冷……”他真的很冷，冰冷的地面刺激着他滚烫的皮肤。  
Tony没有回头，他看着他穿着战甲把Peter抱进来的方向，夜幕下的繁星闪烁着，最孤傲的北极星下一刻被云遮掩。  
Peter艰难地爬在他的脚边，抱住了他的小腿，Tony已经不知道那湿润是男孩身体残留的水渍还是他流出的泪水。  
“daddy，我爱你，我只爱你一个人，我再也不找别人了，我只给你一个人操！”带着哭腔的奶音让Tony的心碎成粉末，是再也无法重新圆回。  
他们都有机会重新认识彼此，像这一切从未发生从未来过，却谁也没能抓住这个机会。  
Tony蹲了下来，捏起Peter的下巴，看着这泪流满面的男孩如此狼狈不堪。  
“你知道你是什么吗？”他问道，语气没有了柔情，冷漠如审问。  
“我……”Peter瞪大了眼睛，看着这个嘴角带笑的男人，他的身体又冷又疼，没有一点力气去管它们，他的脑中眼中，只有这个男人，以及他所说的话。  
“你是娼妓，荡妇，所有男人都可以干你的婊子。”  
不不不，我不是……Peter的内心叫嚣着，嘴上却无法回答。  
他是Tony的爱人，是Tony Stark这辈子最爱的，也是唯一爱着的人。  
Tony坐在了一边的椅子上，玩味地看着眼前跪坐着的Peter，张开了腿，露出了那即使没有硬起来，却仍然比别人大上许多的男根。  
“过来，把它舔硬，你不是说你爱我吗？那就让我开心一下。”  
男孩看了看那腿间的巨物，爬了过去，跪在了他的腿间，温热的小舌舔上了前面的龟头。  
那根东西实在太大了，他伸出手摆弄它，舌头把那肉棒舔得湿漉漉的，它才硬挺起来。  
张口包裹着吸吮起来，他的口技非常好，不愧是当过mb的男孩。  
他揉了揉男孩湿漉漉的头发，看着他为自己做着口交，那单纯可怜的模样却做的极为认真，技巧极佳。  
那身体上的水珠蒸发着让他的身体被冻得苍白，磕肿的脚裸使他只能强撑着身体跪在坚硬冰凉的地上。  
终究是心疼了，他将身下的东西从他口中抽出，将人抱起来抱到了床上。  
Peter似乎没有反应过来，只见Tony拿着毛巾，为他擦着身体和头发。  
男人的态度转变得太快，Peter完全没能适应，在柔软的被子里缩成一团。  
Tony从床头拿出一个药箱，看着他被磕肿的手肘膝盖还有些擦破了皮。  
“来，让我给你上药。”语气温柔得与之前那个冷漠的审讯官判若两人。  
所有的委屈心酸在这一刻迸发，男孩埋在Tony的怀里，紧紧圈着他的腰，哭的撕心裂肺。  
“daddy……我真的很爱很爱你，不要抛弃我好不好……”  
他久久未能做出回应，他想抬手抚摸他的男孩，想告诉他，不会抛弃他，最后只有连声叹息。  
Steve说过Tony有些时候很难控制自己的情绪，一冲动就容易做出无法挽回的事来，他极力控制自己不要伤害Peter……可是……他还是说出了伤害他的话。  
药水在伤口上有些刺痛，Peter只能静静躺在床上让Tony为他上药，而内心的伤，只会成为永远的裂痕，无法缝合，更无法痊愈。


	23. Chapter 23

23  
Tony躺在床上，怀里是他前几年都在日思夜想的男孩，他蜷缩着，手肘膝盖处被擦上了药水，整个屋子也都是药水的味道。  
才清醒过来的Tony简直想给自己打几巴掌，他明明这么爱他怀里的人却没能忍住说出如此伤他的话，是嫉妒和强烈的占有欲让他想杀了所有曾经占有过他的男孩的人，但他知道他不可能这么做，尤其那个Harry……  
如此不死心，他怕是再没有机会了。  
Peter的手从环着Tony的腰间转为在他的胸前乳头打转，他的技巧确实是不错的，然而Tony却有些怀念当年那个青涩的少年，做爱时会脸红，会害羞地推拒几下，他会轻轻抱着他的身体挑逗这个不敢迎合这个男人求欢的小孩。  
湿热的舌头舔在了Tony胸前的乳头上，把它舔得湿漉漉的娇艳欲滴，偶尔亲吻几下都是虔诚地供奉模样，稚嫩的脸庞贴在胸前，卷发的触碰着他的皮肤有些痒，抬手抚摸了几下柔顺的发丝，攥在手中，拉得他头皮生疼。  
“daddy……呜……”Peter吃痛得呻吟出声，抬起头对上Tony的双眼，男人才放开了紧攥的手，松开了他的头发，男孩的头紧贴着他的心脏，听着那跳动的声音，顿时安心了许多。  
Tony的指间顺着男孩的脊柱滑动着，粗糙的大掌揉上了那挺翘的臀部，手感又软又有弹性，很好捏，啪得一声拍在屁股上，惹得男孩呜咽了一声。  
他比当年敏感了太多，这样淫荡的身体，不是他调教出来的，手指伸进了他下面的雌穴中，骚水泛滥着，甜腻的呻吟声传入耳中，竟然是那么刺耳。  
“daddy，你还是嫌弃我了是吗？”他的眼泪落在他胸口前，这样坚强的男孩此刻无助地渴求着这个男人的安慰。  
“你还是认为，我不过是个娼妓，是个在谁身下都可以如此放荡的mb。”Peter苦笑一声，他知道他心里过不去这个坎，那个本应该只给他一人享用的男孩的身体，已经脏成了这样。  
“kid，今晚，我只当你是当年那个16岁的男孩。”Tony的手臂有些收紧，搂着他的身体，像保护着那个16岁纯洁天真的少年。  
16岁的Peter，他父亲眼中听话懂事的乖孩子，那个会偷偷暗恋他最崇拜的父亲，会在Tony睡不着觉时在他身边默默陪着他。  
“你还记得我第一次把身体给你吗？”Peter圈着他的腰，依偎在他怀里的模样温顺地像小兔子。  
他的男孩的第一次，忘了，太久了，他上过太多人，太多和他这么大的男孩。  
“那天我生病了，发烧，稀里糊涂地就向你告白了……”Peter回忆着当年那个场景，心里甜如蜜糖。  
“你说你不是我的亲生父亲，我们可以做爱。”他微微抬头吻住了男人下巴上的胡子又舔着弄湿。  
“那晚，你的大肉棒开苞了我前后两个小穴，还把精液射了进去。”男孩的手伸到男人的下面圈着那根东西上下撸动。  
“呼……kid……你……”Tony的身下就这样再次被摸硬了，直挺挺地立起来。  
“我很疼，但是我爱你，我想尽一切努力来满足你。”Tony的心像被揪着刺痛，他从来都不会在性事上考虑对方，因为他自认为自己的魅力可以让所有人折服，并让对方享受到最欢愉。  
“我的身体像被撕裂一样疼痛，穴口红肿了几天，但是一想到是你和我做爱，我就会特别开心。”说着，他觉得自己体内的热流又涌出了一些似的，内里奇痒。  
“可是我知道，我和你是不可能的……”Peter将Tony身下的东西撸得又硬又大，起身，将肉棒的龟头摩擦着雌穴中间的那条缝隙，里面的淫水流在上面。  
“我渴求只拥有你一人，你却一次次让我明白着，我们的关系只有父子。”他坐了下去，粗长的性器一顶到底，插开了里面的子宫口。  
熟悉的洞穴包裹着Tony，内疚与悔恨充斥着Tony的头脑，性与情的交融，回忆着当年自己在他最爱的人眼中，不过是个随处发情的禽兽。  
“我们还能回到我16岁的时候吗？daddy，我想要你爱我，我想要，平等的爱情。”他低下身子亲吻上Tony的唇，真挚的吻，就算下体相连，这吻也只是单纯地表达着爱慕，没有求欢，没有性欲。  
平等的爱情，他Tony什么时候与别人是平等的？他永远在享受着别人的供奉与追求，被众星捧月得太久了，在高处俯视着所有人的谄媚。  
他可以给他们金钱，荣誉，地位，他们想要的一切，可是他从来不曾施舍的，就是心动。  
可是Peter，是他最爱的人，他想要的也不过是一份平等的感情。  
“能的，你想要的，我都可以给你，这次，换我追你？”说罢，两人的吻愈来愈激烈，他想用尽全力去表达着自己对男孩的爱，扣着他的后脑加深这个不带有情欲只有表达爱慕的吻。  
他对他的爱，一点都不比他爱他的少。  
这次，换我追你。Peter等得太久了，等了他整整五年，等到他可能不会再对他动心了，等到他累了，为他流的眼泪已干涸。  
太晚了，你的付出，太迟了。  
人总是要等到懂了失去会让人发疯时，才明白，清醒的时候，拥有着触手可及的东西是多么幸运，却再也无法控制自己保持理智。  
“Tony，那是16岁的我想要的，不是现在的我，我现在，什么也不缺了。”他苦笑着，薄唇抿成一条线，牙齿咬着嘴唇咬得发紫。  
Tony，你现在就算给我这一切，我也不需要了。  
我早就，不奢求这份感情了。  
求而不得得太久，就忘了。  
“不不不，kid，我……我们还有Robert，我们还有我们的宝宝，他想要爸爸妈妈幸福的，他……”  
他可能，也一样不需要Tony，没有他在，他们父子俩依然会活的好好的，不是吗？  
就像他没有来到他们身边一样，Peter怀里抱着可爱的宝宝，有他的May姨，有没有宝宝的爸爸，好像都无关紧要。  
“kid，请再给我一次机会……”Tony说的毫无底气，因为，他早已猜到结局。  
“daddy，今晚，你当我还是16岁的男孩，我当你，还是我当年爱着的父亲。”他眼中极尽柔情，可以融化任何人寒冷的心脏，  
16岁，男孩向他暗恋的人告白。  
“kid，我喜欢你。”男人搂着男孩的腰，身下挺动了一下，撑开了小穴。  
16岁，男孩主动向他爱的人求欢。  
“宝贝，我插得你舒服吗？”在体内愈来胀大的东西，开始抽插起来，力道逐渐增加。  
敏感的男孩扬起脖颈，白嫩的脖子上被男人种下一颗颗草莓。  
“哈……daddy，干我……”高度融合的身体带给两个人都是极大的欢愉，相连的性器摩擦带给大脑的刺激让二人沉沦欲海。  
“啊嗯……daddy，我好喜欢你，里面好痒……”男孩的生理盐水不受控制地滚落，内里即便被那根东西插入也依然觉得不够。  
Tony抱着他，身下一次次深入都好像要捅烂他的子宫，勇猛的男人持久力极佳，龟头插在的里面的紧口爽的让两个人不愿意有分秒时刻停下。  
“daddy，我后面的小穴也好痒……插插它好不好。”Peter的的眼角的泪几乎被榨空，可怜的小奶音祈求着他身下另一个骚洞也可以被满足。  
“宝贝，今晚是你的初夜，我们可以玩很久，直到你想停下来。”Tony缓慢地抽出了那埋在温柔乡的男根，亲吻上他的眉骨。  
“初夜……”男孩喃喃道着重复着……“我的初夜。”他抬眼，眼里像藏着星星一样闪亮。  
“我的男孩，今晚，我属于你，往后余生，我都只属于你。”Tony牵起Peter的手放在唇边亲吻着手背。  
此生唯一，承诺的语言如此沉重，他的语气如此认真，尽管在床上，却犹如在婚礼给予对方誓言。  
“daddy，今晚，我只是你一个人的男孩，从今以后，我也都只是你一个人的男孩。”  
他笑了，那个阳光的健气少年终于露出笑容，满足的神情也让Tony动容。  
此生温柔，只对你一个人，平等的爱情，谁不渴求呢？  
如果这样的美好只有一晚，对他们来说，也是可以足够回味一生的吧。  
时间向来残忍，懂得要珍惜的时候便错过了，想一切重来，却已忘了，第一次给予承诺的仪式和爱人的感觉。


	24. Chapter 24

24  
16岁的纤细少年被压在一个身材壮硕的男人身下娇喘呻吟，小奶音刺激着驰骋的男人将他腿间粗大的男根贯穿刺入紧致又淫液泛滥的穴口，噗嗤噗嗤的声音回荡在房间里融合着少年有些压抑的羞涩叫床声中。  
他的手臂紧紧地搂着男人的脖颈，被顶弄得刺激然后他的身体泛红，他看着他从小就一直暗恋着的男人那精致的面孔，被刺激得而流出生理盐水，他最爱最崇拜的人在和他做爱，此时此刻彼此拥有，哪怕短暂转瞬即逝，也想抓住那点可怜的快感，留着回味。  
“daddy……射进来……”攀在人耳边低语情话。  
“kid……给我生个孩子吧。”那人回应着，加快了身下的速度，猛的一挺插进最深处的小口，一股股浓稠的精液便灌了进去。  
男孩的身体高潮颤抖着，男人的大肉棒一拔，那白浊的液体便从那被插得不能合拢的阴道口流了出来，流过了菊穴口吃进去几滴，未能吃下的流到了床上，混合了他屁股下的淫液。  
他抚摸自己的肚子缩在男人的怀里，甜腻地说着：“我好期待我们的宝宝。”  
怀抱着他的男人则伸出一只粗糙的大掌覆盖住男孩的小手抚摸他的肚子，说道：“我们的宝宝一定又聪明又可爱。”说罢，温柔地亲吻他怀中心爱的人的耳垂。  
一场欢愉的性事，在彼此相爱的人之间完成，温馨又甜蜜，只可惜，这不过是Peter在他16岁时最幻想的场景。  
“今晚是你的初夜。”  
“daddy……”  
所谓初夜，不过是一人的承欢，痛得死去活来。  
Peter紧紧夹着他穴里吃着的东西，总怕夹不住会掉出来，而那不住来回摩擦的巨根丝毫不留情面地顶撞，像把他整个人都插进他肚子里。  
“我疼……”男孩一口咬在Tony的肩膀上，忙于在他身上顶撞的人吃痛一声，撞入的力道有些加重，子宫口要被龟头捅烂似的，窄小的口被侵犯得如同撕裂，肚子被顶得疼痛至极。  
“宝贝忍耐些……嗯……”Tony不住亲吻被他压得死死的男孩的脸颊，舔着他的脖子吸吮着喉结。  
他的手紧紧抓着床单，手背暴起青筋，随后开始抓着Tony的后背，一道道血痕出现在男人光裸的背部，鲜红的血在他背上同之前男孩身上的玫瑰花点缀般魅惑刺眼，在一场性事添加了性感的因素。  
Peter沾染了一些血渍的手指含进口中，铁锈的味道蔓延在舌苔间，其余的血尽数抹在了Tony的侧脸上，他觉得这样很好玩，并且脸上有些血渍的男人很美。  
Tony看着他开心地笑了自然也心情大好，托起Peter的小屁股把人抱了起来。  
虽然现在的Peter身形已不似当年那般瘦弱纤细，但是也并非让人抱不动的体重，相对于Tony来说，他还是很轻，Tony的手臂很有力量地就能托起人的身体，而埋在身体里的东西也一直没有掉出来，男孩的双腿交叠着盘在他腰间，Tony将他抱在一旁的门边，而玻璃门外面便能看见整个城市的夜景。  
身后贴在冰冷的玻璃上，身前却紧紧抱着男人火热的身躯，大力地挺动抽插使得门咣咣响着。  
“哈……daddy……好爽，里面被操得好舒服……”男孩的呻吟更激起那人的欲望，随后将他摆成双手支撑在玻璃上的姿势，面向外面的灯火阑珊。  
坚挺的火热顶开了男孩的菊穴，窄小的穴口甚是销魂，然而长时间被开拓的后面即使没有润滑剂也不会很费力地就操开，内壁因为刺激分泌的淫液润滑着那根表面粗糙的肉柱在那里面进进出出。  
Peter的小肉棒直挺挺地支在前面，Tony低头吻上了他的背部，像对最崇敬的人虔诚的朝圣，这具身体本就是他最为心爱又与自己非常相适应的肉体，而内在的灵魂，又是与自己极其契合的灵魂。  
Peter所拥有的一切，便是这个就算他想拥有全世界都可以信手拈来的男人最为中意的东西，无奈时过境迁后，得到变成了奢侈，拥有变成了渴望。  
Tony的手掌亲自帮着Peter撸着直挺挺的小肉棒，手法娴熟，毕竟这段时间以来，如果不能和Peter做爱只能自己解决。  
前后的夹击让Peter身体颤抖得厉害，雌穴本来被填满如今整根肉棒在后穴顶撞导致里面空虚不已。  
本是撑在玻璃窗的小手忍不住地下移，插在了那泛水的小口里面戳弄，放进了三根手指也觉得不爽。  
“daddy……这里好痒啊……你快插这个小穴，射到里面……”呜咽的声音透露饱满的求欢，空虚的难受让他像一条发情的母狗。  
“kid……怎么这么欲求不满？daddy只有一根肉棒……”说罢，便把在菊穴的肉棒抽了出来。  
“daddy？”Peter本来雌穴就空虚，菊穴里的东西被抽出来更加饥渴难忍，扭了扭发骚的小屁股。  
拿过来那根按摩棒的Tony看着白花花的屁股摇晃着，没忍住一巴掌拍打在了上面。  
“啊……”承受着暴力的男孩不舒服地呻吟出声，过了会，酸爽的感觉席遍全身。  
Tony将那根粗大的按摩棒抵着菊花口推了进去，直接推到了最里面，而露在外面的，竟然是钢铁侠的标志。  
这可是Tony亲自为Peter设计的按摩棒，在他的菊花里插着钢铁侠标志的按摩器，就像Tony在操他一样，而这根东西的大小和形状也和Tony的男根几乎一样。  
这根按摩棒是外部可遥控的，Tony推开了第一档，Peter感受到刺激就几乎坐在了地上。  
“daddy……好大啊……要被撑破了……”男孩的小手无力地撑着玻璃。  
Tony拦着人的腰，下便硬挺勃起的与埋在男孩体内的按摩棒毫不逊色，再次插入那个水穴里。  
“宝贝……不会破的，你看，现在是不是有一种我干着你前后两个小穴的感觉？”他的东西与他体内来回扭动的按摩棒配合得天衣无缝，好像Peter的后穴里还是Tony在操他一样。  
“哈啊……好刺激啊……后面的小穴和前面的小穴都被daddy的鸡巴塞满了……”说罢，侧过头去吻了下Tony。  
男人亲吻着凑上来的小嘴，磁性的嗓音让人意乱情迷：“宝贝……这是送给你的礼物，喜欢吗？”又一个挺身，而此时埋在后穴的按摩棒也直接把人送上了高潮。  
“啊啊啊……要射了”在男孩一阵叫喊声，一股白浊从挺立的小肉柱喷出来射到了玻璃门上，滑落下来。  
居然射在了玻璃上……Peter长长地呼了口气，小手摸到了Tony身下的两颗肉球揉捏着。  
男人的睾丸甚是敏感，被这么一摸，Tony连忙握住那如恶魔似的小爪子，往里狠狠一挺，男孩几乎没站得起来。  
“啊，daddy我错了……呜……”Tony惩罚性得狠狠捏住臀瓣，被收拢在手掌中的那团肉被抓的生疼。  
Tony将那个遥控器又推了一档，这下Peter的腰彻底软了，小穴就在快要脱离肉棒的时候，男人的手臂捞着他的腰，在他的女穴里冲刺着。  
“daddy……射到……我的子宫里……让我给你怀个宝宝吧……”小奶音的请求没有人可以拒绝这样的诱惑，Tony从后面咬上Peter的肩膀，极速抽插几十下，龟头顶进子宫口，身体颤抖着把一股股精液灌进里面。  
穴心被冲刷着的刺激让男孩彻底无力，若不是Tony还紧紧拦着他的腰，他可能会跌坐在地上。  
“kid……给我生个可爱的宝宝吧……”说罢，温柔地吻着他红透的耳根。  
肉柱拔出来时，白色的液体混合着透明的淫液从他的两片不能合拢的阴唇滴落到地上，他努力夹着那个小穴却也无法夹上，这让Peter十分可惜流出来的液体。  
一个不注意被身后男人公主抱回了柔软的大床，一头小卷发靠在他的胸前，像这场性事从来未曾进行。  
有着钢铁侠标志的按摩棒也被他抽了出去，上面同样沾满了男孩菊穴分泌的淫液。  
Tony点了一根烟，刚放进嘴里便被Peter抢了过去，看着他叼烟的样子，Tony无奈道：“怎么，没见你几年，都会吸烟了？”  
烟圈从Peter口中吐出，小脑袋在男人怀里拱了拱。  
“怎么，我又不是未成年人了，你还管我要不要吸烟？”傲娇的语气让人忍不住想去怜爱。  
毕竟事后一根烟，赛过活神仙，Tony想着，自家的男孩也终于是长大了。  
“我的初夜给你了，你是不是也要对我负责？”Peter挑起Tony的下颚，戏谑说道。  
“你要我对你求婚？”男人问道，手有着颤抖。  
“这倒不用……我生下Robert，以及给你操，我心甘情愿。”Peter说着，眼睛半阖。  
“以后，只操我一个人好不好，我也只给你一个人操？”一个吻猝不及防落在Tony唇上，宣誓着拥有这个男人的主权。


	25. Chapter 25

25  
说起来求婚，Tony是有些阴影的，第一次婚姻在pepper那里以失败而告终，而在之前，他却也从来没想过要结婚。  
一个富家公子哥有钱还要什么婚姻？结婚意味负责，在家里安稳过日子，围着老婆孩子转，曾经的他可不想就这样被束缚住，可如今，他的全身心都在眼前他怀中的这个小宝贝儿身上。  
不，是大宝贝儿了，他是个成年人，也是一位爸爸了。  
那人抬眼见Tony沉思，凑到他胸前轻轻咬了一小口在乳晕，留下了淡淡的痕迹。  
Tony感觉到乳头处的刺痛，搂着男孩的腰的手像反射性般拍打了下偷袭他的小家伙的小屁股。  
“唔……”Peter轻轻呻吟了一小声，他穴内还夹着Tony刚才射进去的精液，混合着他分泌出的淫液顺着未能闭合的穴口流了出来，他瞬间羞红了脸埋在了Tony的怀里，尽管是老夫老妻了，Peter面对Tony的调戏依然会害羞起来，他崇拜着他，曾经遥不可及的人此刻将他拥入怀中。  
赤裸的身体紧贴着，刚才的情欲还没有消退，Tony的手指伸进那张开着的穴口内将里面的精液挖出来了不少，手指上沾满了他刚才射进去的以及男孩本身那里就分泌出来的液体，又将它塞进了Peter的口中，他的男孩识趣地舔吸着他的手指。  
Tony很享受他的宝贝对他展现媚态的样子，他似乎觉得这样的Peter比曾经那个清纯的小男孩更性感，有一种……母性的模样，大概是因为生过孩子吧，一想到他居然真的给自己生了个宝宝，Tony不由得开心起来。  
他曾经很讨厌小孩子，也决定了不会要小孩，可他在看见小Robert时，那孩子的眉眼与他如一个模子刻出来似的，以及他的卷发，与Peter的发色的卷曲程度一模一样，他的心瞬间被小孩融化掉。那一刻起，他就决定一定要把他们父子带回自己的身边，开始去履行当父亲的责任。  
“其实你不必……真的不必……”Peter的舌头舔着那沾满精液与淫液的手掌，将上面的污浊通通卷进自己的口中。  
他还没有准备好，而且，他还太年轻，他有太多的事情要去做。  
自从Peter得知了自己因为之前被注射过变异的蜘蛛基因后获得一些身体上的变化，拥有了超能力，他便时常利用他的超能力去帮助一些需要帮助的人，这个时候，他会穿上他自制的战衣，红蓝的配色相间，滑稽的版型，粗糙的布料……当Tony看到他的宝贝自制的战衣时，他立刻在他的头脑中创建了关于Peter战衣的设计，想立刻飞回美国在他的实验室开始动手。  
Tony不免有些心疼，本来就带着一个孩子，还在上学，做了好几份兼职却还要当着什么“好邻居”，而Peter给出的回应却是：能力越大，责任越大。  
更何况Tony作为Peter的养父，一样也在尽责，拯救着他人。Peter又怎甘心落后于Tony？  
“kid，跟我回去，回纽约。”Tony对着他怀里的男孩额头上深深印下一吻，唇的温度炽热得像在他额头上落下烙印。  
Peter摇了摇头，他的双臂换上Tony的腰肢，“不……”  
Tony诧异，“为什么？”他完全可以回纽约继续当他的好邻居，而且将他优秀的儿子入学麻省理工学院轻而易举，小Robert也有人照顾，不至于让Peter太辛苦地在这边一边赚钱养家，一边继续学业。  
“daddy，我已经不是从前的我了。”男孩的睫毛盖住了他落寞的眼神，三年来的光阴足以改变一个人，他累了，他不想当Stark家的公子哥，也不想经营他卑微地侍奉与讨好。  
“我不会回去的，这里就是我的家。”他说着，郑重其事，而Tony却仿佛堕入深井。  
不……不不不，你明明说，今后你只给我一个人操的。  
“是的，我以后只给你一个人操。”Peter望着Tony的眼睛，直视着不再逃避。  
“我不会再去当mb，我只爱你一个人，我的身体也只给你一个人。”他闭上双眼，泪水从眼角溢出沁入枕头里。  
“可是……我真的很累，我想过我自己想要的生活，在这里默默地帮助需要帮助的人，把小Robert养大成人……我什么也不求，我什么也不想要了。”他埋在Tony的胸前，Tony抬手想揉弄那一头栗色卷发，却始终未能下手，落在了他身边的被子上。  
在Harry的屋子房盖被Tony掀了之后，Harry一个月没来上学在医院养伤，却在那之后，Peter与父亲乱伦的事被学校闹得沸沸扬扬。  
Peter曾经的炮友，遇见他后都是冷嘲热讽的样子，有的朋友见到他甚至会绕着走，像见了瘟神一样，其实也无所谓，他习惯了，从小就因为他父亲是亿万富豪并掌控着权利，他就没有什么朋友了。  
“Mary？”身材高挑的黑皮肤女孩却主动找到了Peter，他知道她是Harry的女朋友，曾经他们也都是朋友，只不过现在，很尴尬就是了。  
“Peter，喝一杯吗？我请。”甜美的声音让所有人无法拒绝，包括Peter。  
比Peter还要高一些的长腿女孩，挽着Peter的手臂，两人走在校园里，如果不是因为Mary是Harry的前女友，没错，已经变成了前女友，以及Peter被传的沸沸扬扬的传闻，多数人都会觉得他们两人会是一对。  
Mary说实话很漂亮，如果是他还在喜欢liz的时候……喜欢一个漂亮的女孩子，那是很久远的事了，说不定，他可能会和Harry抢这个漂亮性感的女神，可惜的是，他的好朋友对他居然有如此想法。  
高档的咖啡厅里看着那些价格高昂的饮品，Peter似乎很久没有来过这样的餐厅，尽管他在美国时几乎逛遍了纽约的豪华场所。  
一个不起眼的位置，Mary问了他喝些什么，他却没有什么可供品尝的，可能是太久没来，便说了随便。  
女孩替他点了一杯与她自己一样的咖啡，不久服务人员便将咖啡放上了他们的餐桌。  
Peter有些紧张，他和女孩子说话都有点紧张，以至于微微脸红。  
Peter的手握在杯柄处，Mary抬眼唇边勾起一个角度，男孩便躲开了那个眼神，却抑制不住自己心跳加速。  
Mary用指尖碰触了下Peter的手，而那握着杯柄的手像触电一样反射性地缩了回去，尴尬地盯着杯子里的咖啡。  
Mary轻笑一声：“我相信你没有。”她说道。  
女孩关切的眼神看向Peter，他的额头却渗出了汗渍。  
“我知道Harry他……”Mary的声音变得微弱又有些伤感，之前还是与她如此恩爱的男友，却没想到他居然做出了这种事。  
“Harry可能是喝多了……”Peter说道，他在女孩子面前脑袋真的如浆糊一般。  
“不！”女孩的情绪突然很激动，这一声几乎让同餐厅的人都看向他们这边。  
“Mary你冷静点。”Peter急忙安慰她道，竟然觉得有些对不起她，毕竟Harry是他的朋友。  
“其实……其实我早就知道，他根本就没把我放在眼里。”Mary说着，眼睛里充满了血丝，眼泪在她眼眶里打转。  
Peter从来不会安慰女生，以至于现在有些手足无措，他们是朋友没错，可是……  
女孩白嫩的手伸到了Peter面前顺势握住了他放在胸前的手，Peter这次没有躲开。  
他知道这个时候，不应该退缩，便用另一只手握住了她的，就这样两个人两双手交叠着相握。  
Peter将Mary送回了她家，在听到她父母对他的连声道谢后，便客套了几句出了她家的别墅。  
前面的车十分眼熟，他走到了车前，车窗摇了下来，留着短胡子的男人抬头看向他，给了他一个手势，上车。  
“你怎么找到这里的？？？”Peter上车后躺在后座，有些无奈。  
他不会一直在跟踪他吧，如果这样，那在咖啡厅的那一幕，以及……之后他陪着Mary去了酒吧狂欢……  
“我见你这么晚了还没回家有些担心你。”  
“我不用你担心。”Peter很不喜欢这种被跟踪的感觉，没有自由。  
“你回去吧，求你了。” 他趴在了司机座位的后面，几乎像对着Tony的耳朵说的话那样。  
开车的人没有说话，夜幕席卷，周围的灯渐渐熄灭，Peter的头靠着车窗，安静得只有车行驶的声音。  
“你喜欢她？”Tony在把车慢慢停稳在他买下的别墅车库里时问道。  
Peter下了车，走到还穿着西装的男人面前，“你知道的，就没有必要问我。”


	26. Chapter 26

26  
“是的，我以前可以确信，但是现在……”Tony看着走过来在自己面前的男孩微微抬头郑重其事地看着自己的样子，他可以感知的是，Peter很在乎那个叫Mary的女孩，这种危险的感觉如同当年他的目光在liz身上停留很久。  
“唔……”还未闭合的唇被突如其来的冰凉触感所紧贴，那人霸道地吻冲击着Tony的意识，一只手紧紧地扣着Tony的后脑，不给丝毫机会让他可逃离。  
男孩的手劲很大，甚至要大过Tony，他只得接受这个强吻，Peter不高，另一只手还扯着正被他强吻着的男人的领带，被拽得有些褶皱。  
Peter很少主动他心里是清楚的，可这霸道强劲的风格也是从来没有过的，Tony诧异，愣在那里，直到新鲜的空气灌入肺腔才反应过来他这次是真真被Peter碾压了。  
眼前的男孩不再似从前乖巧，他扯着他的领带一路走进了Tony的房间，硕大的床铺足够两人来回翻滚几圈。  
手足无措地让人牵着来回真有些不舒服，只见Peter一用力就把他量身定做的高档西装扯得烂成布条，着实吓了他一跳。  
暴风雨来临的前奏吗？难道是他生气于自己不相信他？Tony咽了咽口水，在他没有注意的时候，从Peter手腕中射出的白丝将他的双手固定在床上。  
“kid……有话好好说，别这样……”Tony试图挣脱，却发现自己的凡胎肉体着实难以对抗这蛛丝，却也增添了一丝情趣的味道。  
“我爱你，什么时候都如此。”男孩说着，低头再次深吻了那有些干裂的唇。  
他有些不懂他了，Tony第一次感觉到了挫败，他开始无法掌控他的孩子了，那个曾经崇拜着他对他百依百顺的乖宝宝。  
欲望从Peter的眼中落在Tony身上，吞噬他裸露出来的每寸肌肤。  
下一秒，便是蛛丝缠绕在他不知道什么时候硬起来的性器官上，一圈又一圈地束缚。  
“你做什么？”Tony意识到了危险，警觉地问道。  
虽然他完全可以在这里召唤他的战衣挣脱蛛丝，可他却也知道自己不应该在他的面前这样做，他也确认他并不会伤害他，可这反常的举动……  
Peter笑了笑，随之脱光了自己身上的休闲装。  
男孩的身体虽不似从前那样纤弱，几块肌肉却彰显着力量让他看起来更有韵味。  
俏皮的小舌甜弄着Tony的乳头发硬，这勾人的技巧不知道他在哪里学的给几个男人这样舔过……可确实让他的下身被蛛丝束缚的那里更硬了……  
不……他不会要上了他吧……Tony的冷汗顺着他脸颊的轮廓流了下来，睁得不能再大的眼睛盯着Peter显示出可怜的样子。  
Peter看着他噗得笑了出来，“这个你放心……我不会做那样的事……但是”  
就在Tony听到这话后松了一口气时，一个但是又让他心脏被揪起。  
只见Peter的小手开始撸动自己的小肉棒，就在他眼前，可双手被束缚着下面被蛛丝又捆成蚕蛹似的……  
这是只能看不能吃？omg饶了他吧，他最受不了的就是这个了，从小作为花花公子，万花丛中过，能采八千朵，只要他看中的就没有吃不到的，现在他最心爱最想操的就在他眼前还操不了……  
“唔啊……daddy……”男孩一边撸动着一边在他面前呻吟，仿若致命的催情药在他耳边。  
“kid……放开我……”Tony闭眼不想去看这样的场景，自暴自弃式地说着。  
“我怎么能放开你呢？我最爱的人是你啊……”Peter伸手抚摸着Tony那对比曾经消瘦又有些皱纹的脸庞。  
“你睁眼看着我……你看着我啊……daddy”男孩上前亲吻他的眉与眼角。  
“我当mb的时候，都这样给客人做，他们看得很是欢喜。”他抿了抿唇，上牙齿又咬上了下唇。  
他的手指开始揉弄着那本不应该长在男子身上的器官的上面的凸起，阴蒂最能引起他的性刺激，放浪的呻吟声就在Tony的耳边，他只得睁眼，看到的那一幕，若不是因为下面被蛛丝捆绑，只怕他早就要射出来了。  
雌穴的小嘴一开一合，里面隐隐约约泛着水泽，男孩细嫩的手指揉着有些肿起来的阴蒂，菊穴的褶皱急需被什么东西插入穴里将他们扯平。  
那微微凸起来的乳房挺立着，上面的乳头晶莹剔透，可这一切，都不属于Tony。  
那手指顺着阴蒂向下来到阴道口插了进去，感觉到那水液被搅出来似的。  
他就静静地看着男孩用自己的手指玩弄他的小穴并且淫水流着湿了一大片床单。  
“daddy想喝吗？”他附在被束缚的男人耳边问道，不时舔下耳垂。  
“想喝，更想操你这个放浪的小淫娃。”Tony的下半身快憋到爆炸，却也是一点办法都没有。  
Peter转身拿了瓶红酒，开了盖子，对着Tony说：“不如一起喝酒吧。”  
红酒瓶子被他塞进了身下的穴口倒了进去，Tony瞬间说不出来话了……  
“kid你疯了吗？？？”Tony的眼眶发了红。  
Peter抬眼却是一脸无辜状，“可是我们曾经……就这样玩过啊，你忘了吗？”  
说罢，酒也倒进去差不多，便把瓶子抽了出来，带出来几滴红酒。  
他慢慢地站起身，屁股对着Tony，岔开了腿，酒液全喷在了他的脸上。  
Tony的脸被红酒浇灌，像落汤鸡一样，他无奈道：“别这样了kid……这不好玩，你会生病的。”  
他那里的器官本就比别人的娇弱，还这样玩，他真的会很担心。  
“你会在意我生病吗？daddy，你以前不是这个样子的。”  
“那是因为我以前不在乎你……我……现在不希望你伤害自己。”Tony说着，却像泄了气的皮球……  
“daddy……我没有你，我一样活着，我不是没你不行。”Peter说罢，又倒了一杯酒，喝了下去。  
“你也一样，都不是没有彼此不行，又何必非要说什么负责，又让我回去？”  
“不不不……”Tony需要他的宝贝，他爱他，就这样一个理由，足够带他走。  
就在两人僵持的时候，Tony的手机响了。  
Peter替他翻了出来，是pepper打来的。  
“Tony！你的公司还要不要了？？？这边出事了，你什么时候回来？”  
虽然Tony很讨厌在他与Peter独处的时候有任何电话来干扰，但是今天的这通电话却正好解了围，尽管是公司的事情，会让他有的忙了。  
然而现在他也不知道什么时候会回去……  
正要开口把事情搪塞过去的时候，Peter却开了口……  
在他替他表明了Tony明天会回去时，电话另一边的pepper愣了半天，Tony急忙想抢过来手机双手被蛛丝紧缚而无法动弹。  
“不……你不能……”Tony快疯了，刚找到的Peter一家人还未团圆几天，况且这边有太多他明里暗里的情敌，最重要的是，他的宝宝还没吃够怎么就能轻易放走……  
还未等Tony说完整，嘴唇又被堵住，只得专注于男孩给予的主动。  
Pepper既然已经得知Tony大概会回来，况且，她这个电话打得的确不合时宜，她当然知道这两人在一块这个时间是在做什么，加上Tony刚才隐约的呻吟声，便挂了电话。  
Peter将那束缚着男人身下巨根的蛛丝解开，发现这里已经涨得通红，低头舔着那龟头和小孔做着口交，撅起来小屁股对着Tony，两个鲜美娇艳欲滴的肉穴在他眼前却无法碰触吸吮，哪怕下面被他的舌头玩弄也一样欲火焚身。  
“kid……我一定会接你回去。”他说得斩钉截铁，而Peter只是停顿了一下，并没有反驳，而在那里专心致志进行着他口中的动作。  
两个人不知道换了多少个姿势，Tony在他的口中，阴道还有菊穴中都射满了精液，两个人都累得不行，相拥而眠睡了过去。  
第二天的早上，Tony看着干净的床单和身体，着实是有些佩服Peter的体力居然这么折腾还有力气为他洗了身体换了床单。  
而他的腰快断了，看着手腕那因为被绑着而肿起来，实在是胳膊酸疼。  
蜘蛛的性欲都很强烈吗？他想了想，只看电话又想起了来，他这才意识到今天他就要回去了，天呐，他还没与他们道别。  
他的儿子小Robert以及Peter也是不辞而别……他还要拜托May好好照顾他们父子。  
不一会儿，穿着正装的Tony踏上了飞回美国的飞机，并吩咐了随从在May的卡中打了Peter和Robert的生活费，并且将他买下的别墅转送给了May。  
他人是回来了，却没带回来该带的人。


	27. Chapter 27

27  
自从Peter与Tony再次分别，他再想回到之前的生活却发现无论是心理还是身体总觉得少了些什么。  
“daddy，那个漂亮的叔叔什么时候回再来看我们呀？”在某一天Peter巡视回家后，坐在沙发上吃着甜品的Robert终于忍不住地问了他年轻的爸爸。  
漂亮叔叔？Peter看了看自家儿子小手弄上了甜点的奶油，明明之前在Tony面前叫的是老爷爷现在又变成了漂亮叔叔，而且这喜欢吃甜品和Tony简直一模一样。  
再看他眉眼，怪不得Tony一眼就看出来这是他的孩子，那人最惹人注目的便是他的眼睛，只见一眼就回陷进去，看似深情当彻底沉沦时却发觉，他眼中透露出的终究是薄情。  
所有爱过他的人，他都可以选择离开得无所顾忌。  
他摇了摇头，将书包扔在沙发上，抱起了小Robert给他擦了擦嘴角的奶油，亲吻了下有着奶香味的小不点。  
“等daddy毕业了就带你回美国找那个漂亮叔叔好不好。”抱紧了怀里的小家伙，他像所有那些给一个有钱人生了孩子的单亲妈妈一样幻想着未来一家三口在一起的生活。  
可他也明明知道，他与Tony终究是越走越远的。  
白嫩的小手抓了抓Peter的t恤，甜甜地答应了他的爸爸。  
他或许曾经爱过Tony吧，或许他一直盼望着Tony会找到他和小Robert，可这次，他真的想放弃了。  
他在Tony的眼中，找寻不到任何的爱意，只有对他的欲望，还有……怜悯。  
他厌恶那种眼神，就像那些曾经和他上过床的男人，他与他们，没什么两样。  
在他得知May姨的卡中多出了不少钱，以及那栋送给他们的房子。  
他觉得自己与Tony的关系，真的只有买卖了。  
他本就不应该被这些事所牵绊，他可以拥有一切，却没有人可以彻底拥有他。  
当他回到了自己的房间，锁上了门。他抱起了床上钢铁侠的抱枕，像发情的猫蹭了蹭。  
下边果然硬了……他开始想，如果不爱一个人也会硬……对的，所有人都是下半身思考的动物。  
他开始自嘲，自己原来和Tony一样，也和所有人都一样，仅仅是一种与动物无异的行动，简单的快感就能为之放下自尊，开始祈求。  
他褪下自己的睡裤，感觉到内裤下面湿了一片，他翻出来之前Tony专门为他订做的按摩棒，还有着钢铁侠的标志。  
没错，这个假性器和Tony的那根东西很像，因为就是按照他那里定制成的。  
他一直想证明自己离开了Tony也能活出自我，然而自始至终他都没能真正感受到独立与自由，他挣扎过太多次，学着像所有超级英雄那样开始拯救别人，穿上那件自制的战衣去当个所谓的“好邻居”时，他才会觉得自己不至于这么无能。  
已经不似少年白嫩的手，手掌宽阔了许多，握着那个假性器撸了两把，随手扔进了垃圾桶。  
他从书包里翻出来一个他在放学时看到性用品店卖的阴蒂振动棒，便买了回来。  
这东西他曾经用过，只不过是好久之前的记忆了。他不缺男人，也不缺能让他达到性高潮的“按摩棒”。  
可这次，他厌倦了插入式性交，在又与Tony做了那么几次后，他已经无法忍受别人碰他的身体。  
只有Tony的抚摸萌让他立马身体紧绷，在他有技巧的逗弄下下半身挺立。  
指尖轻轻碰触了一下两片小阴唇上那微微凸起，指甲刮搔了两下，酥麻的感觉便席卷了全身。  
他自己一个人的时候很少自慰，而大部分不和别人做爱的时候他都鲜少有性欲，尤其是有了宝宝以后，每天的功课社交工作以及日常巡视，占据着他的时间和精力，尽管说拥有蜘蛛基因让他的体力也超乎常人许多，却也经不起他这样的折腾。  
或许是说，因为没有了那个人，也很难撩拨起他的性欲。  
指腹开始摩擦起那出凸起，胸前的两粒早已经硬挺，另一只没有被占用的手揉捏着乳尖撩拨。  
似乎觉得并不够火候，那支准备好的阴蒂震动器便开了最高档。  
当震动头放在那已经被男孩揉得有些微肿的豆豆上，全身都瘫软得几乎拿不住手上的东西。  
尽管他曾经用过这东西，可那时候并不是自己在玩而是与Tony两个人都尽兴时，而就在这样封闭的空间里自己一个人享受这来之不易的自慰，况且在离上一次玩这东西都过了好久又突然开到了最大档，显然让他有些承受不住，呻吟声立刻从口中吐出，却也压抑着，不想他的宝贝和May姨听到。  
然而就在他玩得要高潮得喷水时，手机却响了起来，一下子压住了那即将到来的高潮。  
扫兴地拿起手机，却发现打来的是Tony，便摁了接听。  
“我……”此时的Tony正在着手制作Peter的战衣，可看着那即将造成的蜘蛛战衣的身型忍不住下身一硬，顺手打了这通电话，却听到那边微微的娇喘。  
“……”Peter没说什么，却难以平复刚才身体刺激的状态，粗重的喘息声通过电话传播过去显得更加明显。  
“你在外面？”Tony问道，显然他有些不高兴，他才离开几日这小子就出去鬼混？虽然他现在管不住他，可他自从回来后处理了公司事情后一直着手制造他的蜘蛛战衣，几天没休息好，这蜘蛛战衣的主人却在那边出去找别人玩，这老年人还是有点小脾气的。  
“不！”Peter否认了，可刚说出来他就有些后悔，干嘛要说实话，他想让Tony嫉妒，他想看Tony那有些生气却又无可奈何的样子，一定很好玩。  
“怎么了？还不睡？”Peter问了一句，顺便继续将那个东西放下身下刺激按摩着，虽然在通电话，却也无法抑制住喘息与呻吟。  
而在另一边，Tony不仅能听到男孩的娇喘和呻吟，同时也能听见那东西的震动声。  
“你在玩什么好东西？”Tony问了句，不过不用说他也应该知道。  
“没什么……按摩器罢了，一会儿要睡觉了。”Peter回复道，却不知为何，心里涌上一丝甜蜜，他突然觉得，他们这样也挺好的。  
“哦？”Tony听后，随即请求视频。  
“你要做什么？”Peter看着视频申请，犹豫要不要点开。  
“嗯……这么久没见你了……”Tony说着，从Peter这里传过来，似乎也有些压抑的喘息声。  
Peter叹了叹气，点开了视频申请，只见对面的人还没准备好似的，手机画面中的人面色潮红，像是刚经历过汗蒸……  
周围像是他的工作室，没错，这里Peter最熟悉不过了，小的时候他经常来这里摆弄他的机械，他从小就对这些机械器材有着浓厚的兴趣，以至于他后来数理化方面一直显示出令人的天赋，这点和Tony确实一模一样。  
他们两个人也不知道在Tony的工作室做过多少次，那时的Peter觉得这样的爱情刺激危险让他心悸又享受这样在暗地里背地无人做着两情相悦的事。  
他不知道那时候的Tony爱不爱他，或许不爱，或许……到了现在，他也没变过。  
“daddy你离不开我的。”Peter苦笑着，三年多的时间，足可以改变一个人，改变一种习惯，身边必须要有那个人的习惯。  
可有的人一旦认定了某件事，某个人，就不会轻易改变，哪怕是曾经众所周知的花花公子，一个所有人看来他不会爱上任何一个人的天才总裁，一个每一任男女朋友都不超过一个月的亿万富翁。  
他在找到他的那一刻时，他就已经爱上了这个这么多年来都在他身边，却从来有恃无恐的追随者。  
放低了姿态来博取一个喜欢的人施舍的感情，可悲得不配让别人可怜。  
当他告诉他，我不是你可以用来践踏在被你玩够就可以扔掉的物品，他是一个孩子，他有感情。  
他只爱过Tony一个人，从没有变过。  
他喜欢过谁，或者和谁做爱，都是在逃避罢了，逃避那人对他的无所谓，那本应深情款款的眼底的冷漠。  
“对，我离不开你。所以你回来吧，和宝宝，和May。”电话那边的人笑了笑，像喝醉了酒一样，又傻得像个小孩。  
Peter看着他的样子好生嘲笑了那老头一番：“你儿子可比你这样子看起来聪明可爱多了。”  
“宝贝……回来吧，我想你，想你们，真的。”没人能抵挡住那双可怜兮兮的大眼睛眨着像泛水。  
Peter有些心疼这个远在美国的孤寡老人，随即拒绝了他的深情召唤。


	28. Chapter 28

对面的男孩轻轻摇了摇头，尽管幅度很小，但Tony却也能感受到他的拒绝，当初自己不明白他为了自己所做的一切，如今到了这般田地，不过是自作自受，也是活该了。  
“kid，我给你的东西你用了吗？”Tony抬头看着屏幕里他的宝贝一脸潮红的模样，真想冲到他面前把那人搂在怀里。  
“我……把它扔了……”他说的很小声，可能是阴蒂的确被震动棒刺激得使他身体发软的同时也没力气发声。  
Peter转头看了看那扔在垃圾桶的东西，“我不喜欢，我只想要你。”  
尽管那是Tony私人订制专门送给Peter当礼物的小玩具，可他的宝贝既然不喜欢，扔了也就扔了，毕竟那东西真的不及他本人亲自上场的万分之一爽。  
“你一边说着只要我，一边又不回来，你让我怎么办？”Tony自知Peter是真的很爱他，从很久以前就一直如此而且从未改变，可他自己对Peter的感情，却始终不知道算什么。  
“等我……”Peter说着，他看着屏幕里的人两鬓有些发白，他又有些后悔……  
虽然是他的养子，这么多年来一起生活可如今那人才知道自己的心意，他想在这里毕业后就回去，余生都交给他。  
“我们也确实需要彼此分开一段时间……尽管我们之前有分隔三年。”Tony苦笑，自己年轻时只知能享乐就享乐，从没想过余生会与一个人共度，年过半百时才懂得，爱一个人才知晓这上半辈子基本等于白活。  
Tony不知道他要等他多久，一年，还是十年，可不论多久，他的心也永远在Peter那里，不属于他自己，也要不回来。  
“你放心，不会让你等太久……而且……”Peter急忙解释道，到底还是心疼他。  
“而且，我只爱你一个人。”他承诺了就是誓言，不会再改变了，想过重新开始，却始终放不下过去，多少人的命运就是从出生就被定格的，他们注定一生相遇又相离，是无法斩断。  
“我知道。”Tony回复道，又填上一句。  
“我也是。”  
Peter可能是Tony爱的第一个人，除了他的父母，像他这样的人，本就不应该拥有爱情，这是他如此成功者应该失去的，没有人十全十美。  
惩罚他可以，不要用Peter……那是他最爱的人，他不想看见他眼底的悲伤，可那孩子，偏偏就容易看清他的喜怒哀乐。  
Peter关掉了摄像头，可一闭眼，脑子里浮现的都是刚才Tony坐在实验室里的那张脸，无奈可怜想念，通通聚集在那个人的面目上。  
望着天花板，想的都是与Tony在一起做的开心事，甚至一起吃早餐这样的细节。  
抱起一旁的钢铁侠抱枕捏了捏，睡了过去。  
而那边的Tony却是脱了裤子还凉了，看着给自家宝贝设计的战衣撸了两把，又去研究下一步制作。  
自从Harry回到学校上课后，就再也没有和Peter说过话，两个人即使碰面也匆匆避开，现在在学校里的朋友，Peter只有Mary了，可Mary毕竟是Harry的前女友，两个人也并没有多亲近，Mary近期和Harry又开始走的很近，可Harry还是没和Peter说过话，Mary有意缓和他们二人的尴尬气氛，便请他们二人去Mary家中做客。  
“Peter……我……”最终还是Harry先开的口，虽然过了这么久但Harry身上的伤还是没有完全恢复，当时也多亏了Peter拦着才不至于让Harry彻底瘫痪。  
“嗯……”Peter没有多说话，说什么也不合适，但两个人心知肚明，Mary见两人终于开口说话了，也算是松了一口气。  
那天Tony把Peter从她这里接回去的时候，她就知道了Peter真心爱的那个人，他的高度是她与Harry都不可能达到的，她和Harry，或者是任何一个人，都不可能从Tony的手中抢走Peter。  
“Peter你毕业后要回美国吗？”Mary问道，随手满上了Peter面前的酒杯。  
“嗯……大概吧。”一口酒下肚，Peter感觉头开始晕乎乎，胃里翻江倒海似的，不知为什么这几天他一直打不太起精神，对于酒精甚至有些厌恶，刚才这一口让他的胃更加难受，想要吐出点什么。  
“我打算继续攻读硕士。”Harry拿起面前的一杯酒瞬间见底。  
Mary表示自己也将会继续学业，举起酒杯同样喝了一杯，她看旁边的Peter有些异样，“Peter你怎么了？是不是哪里不舒服？”  
见他脸色如此苍白，额头密布着冷汗，也着实吓坏了Harry。  
“我去一趟卫生间……”还没等二人反应过来，Peter就已经冲了出去，随即卫生间门口哐当一声，只见Peter的身体再也无法支撑得住，倒在了地上。  
“Peter！”客厅的二人同时叫出声，Harry抱起Peter平放在沙发上，而Mary去叫了救护车。  
作为患者的家属May在不久后赶了过来，听闻Peter突然在Mary家晕倒了，在见到医生时，医生的脸色并不好看，然而最最重要的是，Peter已经怀孕两个月了。  
这个消息在May的头脑中像炸开一样，此时此刻她想立即飞到美国找那个糟老头子好好问问，居然又把他家的Peter搞怀孕了？  
而其他的内容，大致就是孕妇过度劳累神经过于紧绷，以及……喝了酒。  
May留下来照顾Peter，她看着躺在床上那惨白的小脸，捋顺了他额前的细碎栗发。  
这孩子虽然不是她养大的，但是她视他如自己的亲生儿子，她知道Peter与Tony之间，终究有一些东西是所有人都看不透的，也包括他们自己，所以他们彷徨，犹豫，迟疑。  
她虽然恨过Tony确实没有爱过Peter而单纯的孩子却一心飞蛾扑火的落差，却在看见他们一家三口如此温馨甜蜜的时候心生慰藉。  
再冰冷的心也会被Peter所融化吧，她想。  
只是Peter想要的，他付出的太多了，她于心不忍。  
“May姨？”Peter醒来后，看见了在他身边陪着他几乎一夜没合眼的May。  
“我是昨天在Mary家喝酒……然后……”Peter努力回忆着昨天的内容，看来他现在在医院。  
“我大概是酒喝多了。”抓了抓头发，说着从病床上几乎像跳起来一样，展现着青春男孩阳光的一面。“看我现在没事了！”  
“kid你怀孕了，两个月。”  
下一秒，阳光大男孩什么动作都没有了，表情也突然凝重，坐在病床上不知道在想些什么。  
过了许久，他才张口：“那就留着他吧。”  
“嗯。”May尊重他做的一切选择。  
他低头看了看自己还未鼓起来的肚子，这里曾经孕育过小Robert，他们的宝宝。  
所以这件事非常有必要让孩子的爸爸知道了，当然，这次，他们二人可能彻底无法分离了。  
往常一打就通的电话，突然怎么也打不通，如此实在匪夷所思，以前如果Tony在开会接到Peter的电话他也会出来接听，现在……  
直到May收到了Pepper的电话，Tony Stark失踪了。  
而这个消息并没有外传，对外依旧是他们的优秀老板在实验室研究新的产品，而内部，对于前几天说过几日Stark工业将有个大新闻而如今老板却失踪搞得焦头烂额。  
可偏偏这时，Peter有种不好的预感，他的直觉是，Tony现在非常需要他。  
“May姨，我要回美国一趟，照顾好小Robert的，我会回来的。”  
收拾好行李后，看着May怀里抱着的眉眼与那人如一个模子刻出来的宝宝，他深深亲吻了他的额头。  
那天晚上，Pepper告诉Peter，Tony为他做的蜘蛛战衣在他的实验室，刚刚完成Tony就失踪了，而那款战衣只有Peter一个人能够控制，所以她希望他能够帮助他们，这也是他必须要做的事。  
Peter走出家门的那一刻，他又想起了那年他怀着小Robert的时候坐着Tony的私人飞机被秃鹫劫持后，差点失去这个孩子。  
这次，他的手掌覆在还没鼓起来的小腹。  
两个多月……  
相信爸爸，一定会让你平安出生，见到哥哥和另一个爸爸。


	29. Chapter 29

29  
Tony为他量身定做的战衣简直完美又合身，又配有Friday人工智能语音系统，大多数功能还未解锁，尽管它已经被穿在了它认定的主人身上。  
从小就热衷于高科技电子的Peter很快熟悉了这套操作，随即他便利用蜘蛛战衣与钢铁战衣的互相定位功能（Tony的这套战衣只有Peter的蜘蛛战衣才能搜索出来）搜索出定位区域，是那个钢铁战衣，而定位到的是，钢铁战衣内并没有生命体特征存在，然而他可以确认，Tony就在那附近。  
可是……这是在……西伯利亚？  
如果Tony真的在那里，他也必须要去，可Tony究竟是为什么要到那里，他是自愿还是非自愿？被绑架过去的还是为了完成某件事，他不得而知。  
他没有带太多的东西，他该有的，Tony都在战衣中为他准备好了。  
看到屏幕显示的检查身体机能一切正常，尤其是胎儿正常时，Peter松了一口气。  
然而Friday提示，Peter此时的身体为孕期，不适合作战，可是他必须去，既然Tony能把最后的线索留给他一人，说明他相信Peter，同时他一定另有隐情。  
他突然想到了自己曾经那个最好的朋友Ned，没错，那个与他一起考入MIT的计算机天才，或许他可以祝自己一臂之力。  
电话拨通后，Ned万分激动，正在实验室的他几乎哭出来，当初他为了躲避Tony，他这三年来连Ned都没有联系。  
“你回来居然都不告诉我，还有你之前都在哪里，我都担心了你这么久你好意思吗？”虽然Ned是这样说，但是他内心知道Peter必定有他的苦衷。  
“这些我之后会找时间都告诉你，现在我需要你帮我一个忙。”他打算这次如果他能活着把Tony带回来，他回去弄完毕业，就打算回来，一直陪着Tony。  
“好没问题，我一定帮你。”Ned承诺道，毕竟是曾经一起经历过生死的兄弟。  
Peter经过各种旅途的辗转终于来到了目标地区，这是俄罗斯境内的一座小城，位置极北，几乎靠近了北极圈，这里夏天都会冷得像冰冻一样，更何况冬天。  
Peter不得不在内穿上战衣调节到适应的温度并且买了一件巨厚的羽绒服裹得严严实实。  
在Ned知道Peter在英国有一个儿子，而这次回来去寻找Tony时又怀上了宝宝，并且才2个月的时候，Ned实在是心疼他最好的兄弟，在得知这里的气温如此之低时，他不免为Peter担心。  
不过好在Tony为他设计的战衣可以保持温度达到适应的体温，却也不得不裹上些厚实的羽绒服，以至于不会使他在人群中看起来太突兀。  
前面大概是这个小城里唯一一个大型的娱乐场所了，而战衣上显示的目标位置恰好在这附近。虽然他不能喝酒，好在可以找个歇脚的地方暖暖身子。  
之前正是因为喝酒才晕倒被送进了医院，看来之后的有一段时间，他是不能喝酒了。  
找到一个最角落的地方，只点了一杯热水，还没来得及喝上一口，就听见一个熟悉的声音在耳边响起。  
“小兄弟，就一个人来这里喝酒？”一只手搭在了Peter的肩膀上，只感觉到那手的力量强劲有力，只这样一搭，就感觉肩膀开始酸痛。  
那人坐在了他对面，手里拿了一瓶伏特加，将Peter面前的空杯子里倒满。  
“我真没想到，你居然会来这里找他。”对面的男人悠然自得地拿起面前的酒喝了一口，并做了一个请的姿势。  
“既然来了就尝尝当地的酒，我请客。”  
这是Peter千算万算没算到的一点，前几日Harry确实有说过他的父亲出差，却没想到，这出差不仅来的是俄罗斯，而且这“出差”的任务目标，可能就是Tony。  
“我听Harry说你前几日和他喝酒结果生病在家休息，没想到你不远万里来到这么个偏远寒冷的地方。”Normam调侃了他几句，又为自己的酒杯里满上了伏特加。  
“他在什么地方？”Peter一只手端起前面的热水喝了几口，另一只手在羽绒服下，攥紧了蜘蛛面罩。  
“他？你是指那个把你搞怀孕又把你们父子扔掉的你口中的honey daddy？”Norman摊了摊手，表示无奈。  
“我不知道，不过他如果遇到了满大人，那么估计现在应该和他的战甲化成了灰。”  
Peter在好久以前就知道了Harry的父亲并非善类，而上次因为Tony打伤了Harry，他一直担心Norman会做出什么事来。  
“满大人？”Peter觉得这个名字有些耳熟。  
“哦？你不知道？不过你也不需要知道。”Norman表示有些惊讶，却又笑道。  
Peter突然想起这个满大人貌似曾经Tony与他对战过，却不知后来的结果，难不成这人没死，而Tony此次失踪，背后操纵者就是这个满大人。  
“我很欣赏你的能力，况且Harry也喜欢过你，我不想太为难你。”Norman知道Harry对Peter的感情，但却因为Tony，他的顶头上司满大人的死对头。  
“我听说过你的过去，可是你想想，Tony他有爱过你吗？你不过是他的工具。”  
Peter内心的确清楚，Tony对他究竟是爱与不爱，他都不会放弃对Tony的追随。  
“别傻了，他为什么只希望你来找他而不是Pepper？”Norman的逼问着实惊到了面前沉思的男孩。  
“当年满大人的手下基连为对与他对战，劫持了pepper，在她体内注射了绝境病毒，他怕的是这次会伤到那个女人，他对一个秘书都看得比你重要。”  
Peter有些模糊的记忆，他只记得那次Tony救了被绑架的Pepper，还燃爆了所有钢铁战衣，再不久，他就向pepper求了婚。  
“不如与我合作，满大人杀了Tony，整个Stark工业都会归为你的名下。”Norman确实想与Peter合作，尤其看见Harry对Peter如此爱慕的情况下，他并不想杀他。  
“不，不可能。”Peter立刻否决了Norman，他知道Tony这么做有他的道理，况且，他信任于Peter，他也应该相信Tony。  
“你拒绝也无济于事，先不说你能不能活着见到他，就算你还留一口气见到了，可能也是一具死尸和他冷冰冰的战甲。”  
此话刚落，一丝粘稠的细网状物反射性地从Peter的手腕中射出，对面的Norman也同时出枪，而Peter却早已经滚到了酒柜前，撞掉了柜上几乎所有的酒，全数砸了下来，本就不大的酒吧虽然冷清，里面的人却也因为这二人的争斗而慌张起来，Peter并不想多与Norman纠缠，并且虽然酒吧人少，却不想伤及无辜，以及砸了店家的生意。  
跌跌撞撞跑了出来，却不想外面开始下雪，寒风呼啸又是夜晚，刚才因为撞洒柜上的酒，湿了身上的衣服，出了门就冻成了冰，压在身上着实不好对战，脱了这厚重的羽绒服，带上了本就在手中握着的蜘蛛面具戴在了头上。  
而这地区建筑甚少，对于他的作战极为不利，更何况他现在的身体如果出了点什么意外，腹中两个多月的胎儿怕是不保，可明明Tony的战甲位置就在附近……  
转身之时，Norman便踏上他的滑翔机，从滑翔机飞出来的导弹直接飞向了还未想到下一步作战的Peter。  
“Friday，这周围有没有什么废弃的建筑，除了这个酒吧和居民住所。”  
随即战衣显示前方不远处有一个废弃工厂，绕开了几处导弹几乎花光了他所有的力气，这废弃工厂虽然不大，却也足够与Norman周旋。  
一个炸弹炸开了Peter暂时躲避的角落墙壁，几处碎石划到战衣，却多亏战衣的保护才避免他的身体受伤，紧靠战衣保护不是长久之计，必须想办法逃开Norman。  
Peter不想与Norman交手，他是他最好的朋友的父亲，并且他也不知道绿魔的真正实力，之前交手过一次是为救Mary，可那次在人群闹市，与此时不同。  
“你救不了他，也救不了你自己。”Norman跳下滑翔机就与Peter扭打在一起，虽有战衣护体，可拥有血清的绿魔下手却也让Peter的身体承受不住，几处是打在他的肚子上，剧痛从那里传遍全身，三年前的那个场景仿佛重现一样，被Norman摁倒在地，当头套被摘去时，绿魔狰狞的面目在他面前如此之近，他的身体被提了起来，窒息感越来越强，肚子也越来越痛，战衣的保暖系统在打斗中坏掉了70%，在如此寒冷之下仅靠这几乎没有保暖功能的薄如皮衣之下，血液像被冻凝固一样，手脚已经被冻麻得冰凉，只能强掰着紧箍他喉咙丝毫力量不减的那只手。


	30. Chapter 30

30  
冻僵的躯体渐渐在窒息中失去知觉，用最后一丝力气将手腕处的发射器里的蛛丝射在Norman面目狰狞的脸上，粘稠的液体遮住了他的眼睛和鼻腔，在他的手指松懈之时，Peter用力挣脱后一个翻滚到了他的对面。  
两人相持对立，Peter的嘴角流出了一丝血迹，整个身体被寒冷彻底侵蚀，强撑着身体面对同样站立不稳的Norman。  
绿魔的飞行器从Peter的身后飞来，Peter的蛛丝粘在一旁的墙壁将他整个身体带离了当前位置。  
随之而来的却是Norman没来得及躲避，飞行器直接插进他的胸前，将他整个人钉在了他背后的墙壁上。  
Peter怔怔的看着他，似乎还未能反应过来。  
只看他恢复了本来的模样：“Peter……不要让Harry……知道我做的事……”  
Peter点了点头，算是答应了Harry父亲最后的遗言。  
而在Norman爱上了眼睛时，Peter也体力不支地晕厥过去。  
醒来时的Peter是在一所房间，身体已经被厚重的棉被盖上，恢复了正常的体温。  
“Daddy？”眼前的人正是自己此行所要寻找的那个人，这几天日思夜想盼望见到的那个人。  
“kid……”男孩扑在了男人的怀里，随之而来的是激烈的亲吻，他温暖的唇却觉得陌生了许多，让他不忍离开，直到呼吸得有些困难，两个人才依依不舍地分开。  
深绿色的军大衣裹紧了Tony的身体，消瘦的面容和脏乱的头发证明着他的狼狈不堪。  
“为什么不辞而别，让所有人担心你？”Peter问道，他不明白Tony到底为什么要这么做，那个满大人为什么会杀他。  
“kid……我来这里，是为了寻找一个真相。”Tony说道，顺便给他也裹上了大衣。  
“真相？值得你辜负这么多人孤身一人冒着生命危险来这里？”什么真相会让他如此执着？  
“当年掳走pepper，策划那起谋杀案，研发病毒的基连背后的满大人，并非那个我所见的喜剧演员。”Tony说着，可那年的记忆在Peter印象里几乎没什么存在感。  
“满大人另有其人，并且实力非比寻常，我此次前来，就是为了寻找满大人的基地。”  
Peter听得一头雾水，却不知道为什么他要独自一个人来对抗满大人。  
“我不想知道什么满大人，可你的战衣只有我的战衣能够追踪，你是觉得只有我能支援你？”Peter想到Norman所说的话，他害怕牵扯到别人，所以……他只需要他一个人？  
“不……我是希望，你拿到这个战衣，会把我的尸体带回去，连带这个真相。”  
“不！”Peter有些激动，凭什么他要如此自私？伸手给了Tony一个耳光。  
Tony被打偏了头，脸也变得红肿，却一句话也说不出来。  
“我就在刚才……杀死了我最好的朋友……Harry的父亲……”Peter抽泣起来，回想起之前的一幕，他差点被Norman掐到窒息，在凛冽的寒风中冻僵，而尸体永远留在了西伯利亚的大雪中。  
Tony还是一样，他什么也说不出来，他如果在之前没有及时发现晕倒的Peter，可能他早就没有了呼吸。  
“如果我们都死了，小Robert就成了孤儿，你就可以这么忍心？”  
Tony低着头：“我死了，你就可以继承Stark工业，没什么不好，我们的儿子未来也会……”  
还没等Tony说完，Peter转身干呕了起来，手掌捂住腹部，勉强撑着虚弱的身体。  
“kid你怎么样？”Tony连忙抱住Peter，看他的样子，这个自负地对别人的感受不以为然的男人终于开始内疚了起来，他太心疼眼前这个孩子了，从Peter有感情的那时起，他算是将他的一切一生都托付给了他的养父。  
“我们的孩子……它才两个月……”  
此话一出，彻底惊到了Tony，他明明记得Peter不会再怀孕，所以他在英国找到他时才无所顾忌，难道是那时……  
可是因为他自私，他的自以为是，他的想当然，不仅可能害死Peter，还有他的孩子……  
Peter怀着孕不远万里来寻找他，更是在冰天雪地中，在丧失了70%的战衣保暖系统，与绿魔战斗并将他杀死……  
他可能是这个世界上最人渣的丈夫，也是最不负责任的父亲。  
“和我回去吧，不要去找什么真相什么满大人，如果他来找你，就让他来。”  
“Stark工业的所有人，甚至，你的复仇者联盟，他们都不会畏惧死亡，他们只怕你孤身一人，选择独自面对一切。”  
Tony抱紧了怀里的人，他明明拥有那么多常人可望不可及的东西，却不从知足，他以为他可以一个人承受这些，却不知道，他的队友朋友，他的爱人，他的孩子们，都会因为他的离开而永远在悔恨与自责中深陷在过去。  
“好……”  
Stark工业的最新产品的发布会如期进行，而Peter也回到了学校。同Harry参加了他父亲的葬礼时，Harry对他说：“我一定要亲手杀死害死我父亲的人。”  
他拥抱着Peter，“你是我最好的朋友。”说罢，他转身面对那低矮的坟墓，久久没有话语。  
Mary安慰着Peter，可只有Peter自己心里清楚，他承诺过Norman，不会告诉Harry他做过的事。  
他可能永远都要自责，甚至良心不安，他愧对Harry，哪怕他知道身为绿魔的Norman十恶不赦也确实该死，但Harry是无辜的，他是他最好的朋友，从他初来这个学校的第一天起，那个搂着他肩膀，有些放荡不羁的富家公子哥，就成了他永远无法割舍的一块心魔。  
毕业典礼，Harry没有到场，身穿白色礼服的Mary挽着她的新男友，一个高大帅气笑起来很好看的男孩子，貌似是他们的学弟，和Mary十分般配。  
而在前几天，他打了电话告诉Tony他即将毕业的消息，他说了因为太忙不能到场，现在只有Peter一人安静地坐在角落。  
虽说Peter身型很瘦，即使6个月的肚子穿上衣服也看不太出来，但他仍然不想与人多接触，怀孕的身体本来就很敏感，医生也说这个时期要更加保养好自己的身体。  
当主持人说着今天请来的一位特别的嘉宾时，他才开始注意力集中起来，当他坐在台下，看着那全场最耀眼的明星，是他此生最爱的那个人时，他瞬间流出了眼泪。  
他真的来了……  
那人的眼神从刚看向台下就落在了Peter那里，从头至尾从未离开。  
就像那年他跳的那场舞，他看向台下的Tony，眼中只有彼此，只是那时他还不懂怎样去爱一个人，那人也从未想过会只与他共度余生。  
从前，他的父亲是那天上最耀眼的启明星，他不过是一粒尘埃，在追逐那人的脚步时，他的父亲从来都不曾回头。  
他卑微地想要用一生去追随，因为他知道他追不上，这辈子都不可能，他觉得他的父亲能看他一眼就够了，可是当他得到了那本是奢求的爱意，他就想要更多，想要拥有他追随的那个人的全部身心。  
原来喜欢上一个人这么简单，从始至终爱一个人却那么难。  
毕业典礼结束的时候，Tony向他最爱的宝贝求了婚，他一身白色西装，Peter一身黑色西装，般配得像婚礼现场的一对新人，不过，他们确实马上就要结婚了，Peter答应了单膝跪地的男人的求婚，两人的婚戒奢华万分，十指相扣羡煞多少人，此时此刻拥有彼此，余生无憾。  
Stark工业的总裁公开了Peter的真实身份，他并非他亲生而是养子，并且他们要结婚了，虽然受到了社会人很多舆论的质疑，但他们并不在意，生死都经历过无数次，还在乎这点流言蜚语，更何况Tony被社会质疑抨击舆论传闻得又不在少数，只不过这花花公子的名号，要从此变成了宠妻狂魔了。  
亿万富豪的婚礼，大概整个纽约都要狂欢三天三夜，小Robert在婚礼的现场开心地转了好几圈，终于他口中的老爷爷，漂亮叔叔成为了他另一个爸爸，而他的弟弟或妹妹也快要出生啦。  
May亲手把Peter交给了Tony，他动情地吻着他怀中的天使，这是他唯一一个彻彻底底爱上的人，毕竟他爱的那个人，也只爱他一个。  
最亮的那颗星构不成一座星河，当夜幕降临，整个天空都布满了繁星。


End file.
